Bitter and Broken
by Rebelchickie
Summary: Mikan is accused of something she didnt do. No one listens to her side. Then she is told she has to tranfer because she is a threat. She completely changes. Persona and her now have a friendship as she transfers. Now, who is she? Is she Mikan or Mika? Will she be back? What will become of her friends and Natsume? Will the darkness have another victim? Is there any Howalon? Well idk
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's P.O.V

His words rang through my head as I lay in my bed. I didn't cry. Why should I? What was I leaving behind? Nothing. Who?….No one who cares. The only one who deals with me is my younger brother, Youichi, and he doesn't really have a choice. He will be fine without me.

_Flashback _

"_Mikan, you need to have your Alice trained. You have absolutely no control right now and you could seriously hurt someone. You will be transferred to unknown location. There will be no contact with anyone from here. But I will allow your brother Youichi to come visit you. Im sorry to say that I cant allow any goodbyes. I will see you from time to time to check on you and make sure you are treated well. Know that I don't want to tear you away from your friends-" he said before I cut him off._

"_That's fine. I don't need to say goodbye, but can I write a letter to Papa (Narumi) and You-Chan?" I ask. He gives me a curious look, and I know he wants to ask me questions, but he has to give me the information on hand._

"_Yes, that would be fine. Is everything alright? Do you want to talk to me about something?" he asks, genuinely concerned. I give him a big, fake smile._

"_I know that Papa will assure them that I am safe and happy, so im not worried. Plus, im sure one day I will be back." I say brightly. The fakeness of it makes me worried he wont buy it, but then he flashes me a smile. The smile vanished at the end and he looks at me solemnly._

"_Mikan, you wont be coming back here. Im sorry, but unless the academy we transfer you to suddenly explodes, along with every other academy worldwide, we will absolutely try our hardest to keep you __**away **__from Gakuen Alice. I feel awful to separate you from your friends-" yet again I cut him off. _

"_Please don't worry about it," I say sweetly. "When will I leave?"_

"_Im sorry its so soon, but when class is starting tomorrow. You can give them an excuse for your absence for up to a week, but anything after that I believe will just cause suspicion. They will assume that it was dragged out and-" yet again I cut him off._

"_No need. Will you be there to see me off?" I ask, trying to steer him off the course of my goodbyes._

"_No, im so sorry, but I have a meeting in France. I know that I will see you when I drop Youichi off to see you. But it might be a long time from now, so…bye Mikan." he says as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. We stay like that for a while. Then I look up at him and smile sadly._

"_I will write you all the time. Promise me you will take care of Papa and Youichi." I say._

"_Promise," he says. I get on my tip toes and kiss him on the cheek._

"_Bye, Uncle. Love you!" I say as I start towards the door._

"_Bye Mikan, stay safe and I love you," he says._

_Flashback end._

Your probably wondering why I am not worrying about my friends, right. I don't have any friends. Where were Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Tsubasa, Misaki, Sumire, Koko and most importantly, Natsume. They arent my friends. They all hate me. Its okay that im transferring, because now I can drop the act. I don't have to put that pathetic smile on my face and act like everything is okay. No its not okay. Nothing I okay.

My bags are packed. I have written Narumi and Youichi goodbye letter, telling them everything. I wont be missed, that I can rest assured of. They think im a thief and a liar and everything that they knew about me is a lie. The funny thing is that no matter how hard I tried _they never listened to my side of the story. _**NEVER.** They just wrote me off and listened to the **REAL **liar and thief.

'They wont miss me when im gone,' I think to myself as the tears iv been wanted to cry for the last day start running down my cheeks. I wipe them away, ashamed of my weakness. If I am going to cope I need to reinvent myself.

I pour all my neatly packed clothes onto the ground and throw all the bright colors out. It leaves me with barely anything, but I don't care. I will stock up wherever im going. All I have is a black mini skirt, a black shirt, my black converse and my leather jacket and gloves and a headband. It became my new identity. My new name was Mika.

The happy, cheery, girl is now gone. I was betrayed. I was ignored. I went through _hell _because my friends. **We knew each other for almost 4 years and they threw it away.**

**They threw it away without a bat of an eyelash. In the end, you cant really trust anyone.**

I lay in my bed again, finally content enough to fall asleep.

'Goodnight, Gakuen Alice, let me sleep in peace for the last night I will be here,' I think before I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

I cant believe she would do this to us. No, really, I legitimately _don't believe it._ Im sure that in the end we will find out it is bull shit and things will go back to the way they are. Mikan tries to act like nothing is wrong, but I can tell she is hurt. Im not quite sure why I didn't stand up for her. I guess that im trying to convince them from the inside. Still I think that I should secretly talk to Mikan.

I tap on her window, expecting her to come right away. She wouldn't be asleep already, would she? She always has liked staying up late. I tap again, waiting for her to come.

"Polka, I know that you are awake," I say, hoping I am correct. Still I see no movement. Irritated, I slowly open up her window and step inside. There she lays, sleeping soundly, looking so utterly beautiful. She might not be my girlfriend, but the only reason is because technically we are dating but don't like the term _dating._ We are more like a married couple then a couple dating.

Yet, as I stare at her, I think to myself: 'Even people dating don't snap out at their partners without asking for their side of the story.'

When I first heard it, I believed it. But now, I know she wouldn't do anything like that.

"Polka, wake up," I say, lightly shaking her. She doesn't budge. There are bags under her eyes. She must be really exhausted. I sigh, knowing she needs her sleep.

"Stupid Polka, I guess I will let you sleep tonight, but I need to talk to you tomorrow. Night, stupid," I say as I jump out of her window. Something seems off. I feel as if I wont get to see her for a very long time. What am I thinking, I will see her tomorrow, smiling stupidly and apologizing for her lateness because her alarm clock didn't go off.

Everything will be okay. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

I heard him knocking. I heard him come in. I heard calling, yet I refused to answer to him. Eventually, he gave up and left and I let a few salt drops fall from my eyes. That would be the last thing I heard him say. Even then he is insulting me. Calling me stupid, useless, lazy. He might not mean it, but now that I think about it, my old friends were always bringing me down. They laughed at all of my dreams and never believed I could do anything right.

Great friends, right? Real friends support your hopes and dreams. They build you up, not insult you and tear you down. I cant believe that I let them push me around for so long. I

There is only one thing that they can call me stupid for, and that is for letting them push me around for so long.

* * *

Soon, the sun rises and I start getting ready for my trip to hell knows where. I take a long time in the shower and even put even put dark eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. I put on my black outfit and get my belongings. I slip the letters I wrote under my little brothers and Papa's door. Then I go meet Persona. He is leaning against a tree, arms crossed and looking absolutely menacing.

"Can we leave now, before class starts?" I ask him impatiently.

"No, I want to make sure that they see you leave. it's the best revenge you could get, right?" he asks.

Now I hadn't thought of that. I smirk at him. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad….even if he has tried to kill me a couple of times.

"I think that we should put the past behind us. Lets be friends, Persona. You and I both know what betrayal feels like and both of us are bitter. it's a new start at where ever the hell we are going so lets use it. Does that sound like a deal?" I ask, tilting my head.

He examines me, a slow smile creeping up on his lips. Not a meancing, but a…nice smile.

"Alright, Mikan, were friends." he says.

"Call me Mika. So lets go, Rei, and get live as friends." I say as I take his hand in mine. He looks at me with a disbelieving expression, but soon holds my hand back and following me. We walk out through the forest into the open where the limo awaits.

"Mikan! What are you doing?" I hear Mochi yell from the window. Then the whole class gathers around the windows. I guess Narumi isn't in yet. I ignore them and keep walking, but secretly I squeeze Persona's hand tightly. He looks at me and side hugs me, his hand on my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist and hide my head in his side. I wont let them see me sad.

"Mikan!" I hear Natsume yell as he run toward me. My body not listening to me, I take a look back. He looks so desperate. I turn my head back as I continue walking toward the black limo. He wont make it, that im sure of.

Persona and I get in the limo.

"Drive," I bark at the driver as a few tears leave from my eyes.

Its time to drive away to my new life. Where ever it is, I know that it wount ever be as full as my life at Gakuen Alice. Maybe I can hope that I can at least be happy.

"Life will be hard as your Alice is trained and strengthened. But I will promise you this, you will get smarter and stronger. Lets just hope you can be happier, too," Persona says softly.

Yes, im sure. Lets just hope that I wont become to corrupt in the process.

* * *

**Hey. I hope you liked this. Tell me that or I wont continue! Im thinking of deleting my shugo chara, so this was just in case! Thank you so much for reading!**

**DON'T OWN GAKUEN Alice OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS. ohhh and i love getting suggestions for things that can happen in the story. my plot is always open for not only revision but MAJOR CHANGEESSSSS THANKS SOOOO MUCH**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan's P.O.V

We drove for such a long time. I leaned my head against Persona's shoulder, lost in thought, and barely aware of my surroundings. The only time I snapped out of my trance was when my phone would ring and when we arrived at the airport. I ignored all the calls from my "friends" but answered the one from Papa.

"**MIKAN, ARE YOU REALLY GONE? WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR PAPA WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE? EVERYONE IS CRYING. COME BACK. PLEASE. PAPA AND YOUICHI MISS YOU AND I THINK THAT YOUICHI WILL KILL SOMEONE," **he says, obviously crying.

"Mimi! Why did you leave me? You didn't even say goodbye! Im going to **kill **you and **everyone else! Get back here!"** Youichi said. He was angry, of course, but I could hear the sadness and hurt in his voice.

"Listen to me, Youichi, I love you so much, and I would love to stay with you, but im sorry to say that its impossible. I am very dangerous right now. I could take so many important peoples Alice's and we cant have that happen. Uncle says that you can come visit me when I get it well under control. So stay strong and hit Papa when he needs it, okay. And promise me you will try your hardest in everything you do. Does that sound okay to you?" I ask.

He sniffles. "I will keep Papa in line and I promise to do my best. You also have to promise to try your hardest to control your Alice as fast as you can. I love you sissy." says my little brother.

"Love you too, honey. I will talk to you through letter because I have a feeling that uncle will only let this phone conversation be a one time thing." I say.

"Mikan, come back, please, I am begging you, were sorry," I hear a desperate voice say. I know that it isn't my brother, the voice is one that I love so much. That I **used to love so much.** The voice of Natsume Hyuuga.

"Im sorry. Mikan is dead, im mika. Mikan said that it was a pleasure knowing you, but she really hates you now. Please don't bother her anymore. **'Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great' **I say, mimicking the song I used to listen to with Natsume.

"Mi, please listen-" he says.

"No. you didn't listen to me, so why should I listen to you. You threw it away. You're the one who has to sleep at night with that on your conscience, not me. So, goodbye, to you all, I wont be back so don't keep waiting." I say.

"Bye Papa and Youichi, stay safe and I love you, goodbye!" I say and I hang up the phone. I take a breath in and out.

"Are you okay, Mika?" Persona asks. I give him a weak smile, not trusting my voice to answer.

"Well were at the airport, do you need a moment alone?" Persona asks.

"No, lets go Rei," I say and I take his hand and get closer and closer to the plane that will forever take me away from Tokyo.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

…she didn't listen to me. Its all our fault. **We didn't listen to her and we lost her. Permanently. SHE ISNT COMING BACK.** I hand Narumi back his phone and numbly sit at my desk. The whole class is silent. Narumi looks into the eyes of everyone of his students and then walks out. He needs time to mourn. He practically lost his daughter. We all need time to mourn.

I get up and start to walk out of the room. All of my friends follow. I walk into my room and fall onto my bed, my face in the pillow.

"Natsume are you okay?" Anna asks.

"None of us are okay," Hotaru spits.

"We need to tell Misaki and tsubasa. They need to know," said Nonoko.

Then I start laughing. I think I have finally lost it. The one girl that meant everything to me is gone. She took everything I had with her. My heart, my smile, my reason for living. She was my reason for living.

"N-Natsume are you okay?" asked Ruka.

"Its all are fault. We didn't even let her explain. She is gone because of us. She might never be back. For all that we know she could die hating us. I might never get to see her again-" said Natsume before Hotaru slapped him across the face.

"_Its not like we don't already know. We might have killed the one person who saved us all on at least one occasion._ There…there is no need for you to tell us what we already know," she said as she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Tears were falling from all our eyes. The only one not crying is me.

I just…cant. After all that time of her telling me how beautiful my smile was and how much she loved it. How could I directly disobey her? She took away from frown and my sadness. I just felt…hollow…empty…lifeless. I didn't feel happy, yet I couldn't feel sad. My heart was beating and my blood pumping…but I wasn't there. I wasn't alive….not without her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Koko in a shaky voice.

"What can we do?" said Sumire.

"She's gone and we cant get her back," said Hotaru.

"All I know is im going to drink until I pass out tonight," I say as I stare at the picture on my nightstand. It was Mikan, hazel eyes sparkling, her hair swinging as she turned to look at me with a beautiful smile on her lips. That smile wasn't for me. The last look she gave me was sad and broken. And for once, I couldn't fix it.

I look around my room and I see no one trying to stop me. I go into the kitchen and grab a bottle of hard liquor out of the cupboard. I come back.

"Don't ask me where I got this. This bottle and the 4 other in the cupboard don't exist," I say as I open it and take a swig and swallow the burning liquid. We all finish the first bottle. Then the second. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Koko pass out on the beginning of the third bottle. Then Ruka and Hotaru. Finally, I fall back onto my bed, drunk and unconscious, my mind to intoxicated to dream.

* * *

Persona's P.O.V

Mika and I are on the plane now, and she is asleep on my lap. For just becoming friends, I would have to say that we act more like siblings. Her father technically was like a dad to me, and I have made a resolution to protect her as a payment for the debt I owe to him. He would want me to protect her.

I stroke her hair lightly as I start to see her face twist in pain.

"Mika, wake up." I say, shaking her lightly. Her eyes fly open. She looks around her, confused, and then sees me. She relaxes and halfly smiles up at me.

"Hey, is it time to buckle up to land?" she asks.

"No, you were having a nightmare. I didn't want you to wake up screaming. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her.

She puts her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. I put my hand on her back and rub it in circles.

"Im in a dark endless room, just running. I cant stop and I cant slow down and I cant change my direction. Then suddenly there is a door of light. I run through it and then im in a white wall and floored room. It is pure white except for the blood of all my old friends and everyone around me. There bodies are in the a line, all laid out for me to see. I look at them and fall to my knees crying, wondering who did this, then on the wall facing me there is a mirror. I step over the bodies of the people I love and look in the mirror. What I see is the scariest part. Its me. My hair is down and my eyes are wide. Im wearing a white dress, splattered in blood. Im holding a bloody knife. I drop it and cover my mouth, smearing blood on my already bloody face. Then I wake up," she says shuttering.

What is there to say? That dream is so vivid. Its so terrifying.

I take her into my arms and hold her tight. It feels, right.

"Hush, Hush, Imouto, everything is alright," I say as I cradle her. She crawls on my lap and hold me tight.

"We are currently right above London, England and will be preparing to land. Please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying with us, please come again," the flight attendant chirps.

Mika got off my lap and into her own but kept an iron grip on my hand. She closed her eyes as the plane descended. When it hit the ground she squeaked and when it stopped, she smiled a very relived smile.

Then she turned to me with a smile.

"London, huh?" she asks with a smile, I smile back.

"Are you ready to start your new life?" I ask as we exit the plane.

She turns to me and smiles. "Yeah, lets start the new life of Mika Sakura and forget the life of Mikan Yukihara."

This will be interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

Youichi's P.O.V

I sit by the window, looking at the stars. I don't believe in fairy tales and happy endings are very rare, but Ill take a chance at it.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, get the wish I wish tonight," I say.

"Please keep my sister safe, loved, and bring her home. Also, please help her friends, they aren't doing to well. And please help Mikan to be happy, thanks," I say.

Mikan, smile.

Mikan, laugh.

Mikan, please be happy.

And Mikan, just don't get yourself hurt.

* * *

**Thanks so much for everything! **

**LynneIbaragi12****- I love it when Youichi and Mikan are siblings too, and I don't know why, but I like it when Persona and Mikan are friends too. Thank you so much! I will continue!**

**HanaYuuki****- It touches my heart to know that you not only read this story, but my other one. My fast pace wont last long. But im always fast in the summer. Thank you for reading**

**DEVIlishAngel00****- Thank you so much! Im always happy when people can feel the charaters feelings and relate. I will continue and update as fast as I can! **

**FaZerbaby****- Thank you so much! I will update as fast as I can!**

**Block Out The Noise****- I hope that this will give you all you need to critique. Im sorry about grammer errors and whatnot. I really do try. Please critique fairly and give me the facts! Thanks so much!**

**Thank you to all the guests too! They don't always show up! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you are wondering what song Mikan was talking about its call Thnx fr th mmrs by Fall Out Boys. Its a really good song and i encourage you to listen to it! And yes, the song is spelled like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume's P.O.V

I woke up with a pounding head. Every muscle in my body ached, but still it didn't even compare to the painful hole in my chest. I sit up to see all my friends asleep. I quietly get up and go to the kitchen an make breakfast for all of us. I remember in this kitchen how Mikan said that the cafeteria was to loud and she would make dinner in here. We would have the best times eating the food she made together.

"Oi! Everyone get up," I hear an annoying voice say when the door opens. Everyone groans and holds there pounding heads.

"Shut the door, your letting light in," whined Koko.

"Stop yelling, my head is killing me," complains Nonoko.

"Are…Are you guys…Hung-over?" Tsubasa asks, laughing.

"Hn," I reply from the kitchen. Then he burst out laughing. But we all give him a look. Not menacing like it usually would be just…empty. His smile fades as he searches are faces, trying to get the answer.

"What happened, and are you still fighting? She came to me crying the other day, she was really upset an-" I cut him off.

"Mikan left for another academy, holding Persona's hand. She said she wouldn't be back. She said that she wasn't Mikan anymore, but Mika. She said…" I cant say the rest. I cant say the lyrics to such a familiar song. We always liked that song because it was catchy. Not really thinking about the fact it was the girls point of view of a one night stand. We didn't really think deeply about stuff like that. Our elementary days aged us enough. We lost quiet a few years because of the war. We just wanted to enjoy our childhood.

Tsubasa just stared at us, the truth soaking in. Then he went over to my bed opened the half full bottle and threw his head back. His calmness turned to rage.

"Its all your fault. She didn't do anything. You didn't listen to her, I mean, even convicted criminals get a chance to tell her side of the story. You just told her she was guilty. You chose to look at the evidence then judge. **SHE SAVED ALL OF YOUR LIVES AT LEAST ONCE AND YOU JUST CHOSE TO MAKE HER THE BAD GUY**!" he screamed. He isn't one to get worked up, but when he does, its bad.

"_**WE. KNOW." **_I say venomously. He humorously laughs.

"Well, just know that you made her cry. And you can believe Luna everyday. But you will never see Mikan again." he says, then he storms out. I lock the door, having a feeling that Misaki will try to break the door down.

I finish making breakfast and we all eat in silence. There is nothing to say. The guilt, weighs down on us, making us feel like the world is on our shoulders. You cant say anything to make that go away. All day we just sit in my room. All of us. We watch TV and play video games. We do everything but talk. Then when school ends, everyone leaves. Im in my room alone.

'You told yourself that you would never fall in love, so you could avoid getting hurt. You do, and this is the consequences of your actions. Love brings nothing but hurt and pain.' I think to myself as I stare at the ceiling.

I know that I wont ever love anyone other then Mikan. I cant let anyone else in my heart, unless it was a piece of her, like our child. No one can enter.

My heart is a place that everyone's forbidden to enter.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

London is nothing like Tokyo. Though both have lots of people and tall buildings, London isn't quite so crowded and its so…classical. The buildings are huge, but have an artistic style to them. There are shops and café's. Its absolutely perfect. I love it and it fits me.

"We have some time before they are expecting us since our plane was early…you want to shop around?" Rei asks.

I beam up at him and take his hand. I reinvent my wardrobe. Rocker tees, skinny jeans, boots, and of course, piercing. I pierce my ears, 6 times per ear. And my tongue, that hurt really bad. My nose, too. It is literally impossible to say that im Mikan. Im most definitely Mika, and that's that.

"Lets get something to eat," Rei says to me.

So we head to a café and I get a chocolate sundae and Rei gets something called a crepe. We share and talk and have fun. Then we get into the car and head to _The Academy of Alices. _Fancy, huh? It looks just like a giant castle. I mean, Gakuen Alice looked like a castle, but this one had a certain charm to it.

"Hello, my name is Scarlett! it's a pleasure to meet you," said a girl when I stepped out of the limo.

"Hey…Im Mika," I say. The girl was so beautiful. Her hair was short, but it was bright red. She had delicate features and big, gray eyes, but I could tell the girl had a bite to her.

"These ugly things behind me are: Ace, Knight, Jake, Kai, and Kain. They are going to be your team, well, including me," she said happily.

"Hey hottie, Im Kain," says a boy. If you opened up a dictionary, his picture would be under the words "Bad Boy." His hair is black with red high lights and he had endless blue eyes. He is wearing a concert shirt and black skinny jeans. Both ears were pierced three times.

"Im Kai. And im frickin hungry, **but I couldn't eat because I had to wait to FRICKIN GREET YOU!" **he yelled. He had shaggy green hair and orange eyes. He fit in the: Smart-but-hot-tempered-and-lazy type.

"Ace." said a boy with brown hair and purple eyes. He was the quiet, isolated type.

"My name is Knight." A boy with dark blue hair and black eyes. He was the cat like, mischievous type.

"Hey, im Jake," said a boy with blonde hair an green eyes. He was the hopeless optimistic, just like I used to be.

But for the most part, they were very beautiful.

"Okay…" I say. What am I supposed to say…?

"Well, lets show you the platinum star dorms." said Scarlett. I look for Rei, but I find that he isn't there. I frantically look around, but I don't find him. Then my phone vibrates, signaling a text.

It was an unfamiliar number.

'Mika, I left to go see the principle. I will see you later.

-Persona'

I smile at this. I never gave him my number…well he is Rei.

'Okay have fun REI,' I text back and I follow Scarlett.

* * *

I had thought that Natsume's special star dorms were nice. Platinum star was huge. We had a whole entire floor to ourselves. Scarlett said that all of the platinum stars were very extremely dangerous and could easily bring down the whole place without the blink of an eye. Yeah…I fit the profile.

"This is your room. I hope you like it," she said. The whole room fit me perfect. Black and red.

I smiled at her. Not an empty smile, but a genuine smile. Her eyes widened and the boys stared at me. I tilt my head.

"What?" I ask.

"Your whole face changes when you smile. You should smile more often Mika-Chan!" says Jake.

My smile falls and I look off into the distance.

"Unlike you, Jake, im not a hopeless optimistic. When I was I was pushed around and betrayed. I gave my best and I got treated like trash in return. In the end, why even try when disappointment isn't avoidable," I say.

They all give me a curious look, the same question on all of there minds.

"W-well I guess we will leave you alone. Your things should be here momentarily," said Jake as he scratched his head.

"Bye bye, Mika," said Knight. They all left and shut the door.

I fall onto my bed. Even though I don't want to admit it. Even though I WONT admit it. I miss everyone. I write Youichi and Papa a letter and then doze off on my big bed.

* * *

Persona's P.O.V

After all these years, its odd being called Rei. Her father called me Rei. No one else did. I walked into the principles office.

"Hello, Persona, did you have a nice flight?" asked a middle aged man with a very British accent.

"Yes, thank you. What did you need me here for?" I ask.

"Well, as you know, Mikan's Alice is the single rarest, not only in the world, but in history. There is only one other in history. She is the only one alive on this planet. We need you to help her control her Alice or we will be forced to isolate her." he said.

"I understand. I will make sure Mika is under control." I say, memories of my isolation floating through my head, making me want to shutter.

"Alright. I hope you like it here, Persona," he says and I walk out.

There is a plan floating through his head, I just know it. But for now, Mika needs all of my attention. I need to make sure she can smile unforced before she becomes an official murderer…like me.

* * *

**Two chapters in one night! Woo hoo! Thanks so much for reading. Leave comments, suggestions and ask questions. **


	4. Chapter 4

Natsume's P.O.V

Nothing is the same. I have no reason to get up in the morning. No reason to do my work an listen to anyone. I just disobey or ignore teachers. Or I just stare off into space, letting all those, "What ifs.." consume my mind.

I look over at my clock only to find I had slept all day. Then again, I sat on my porch and watched the sun rise.

Groggily, I sit up on my bed and grab the black shirt I had thrown on the floor. I put it on and flop down on the couch. I had the remote in hand and I was about to rot my brain cells with mindless television, when I heard a knock on the door.

I don't say anything. My door is locked, so I know that no one will get in. But the knocking doesn't stop. It gets louder and faster. Finally, there is a gigantic BAM and my door is unhinged. Furiously, I turn to see the idoit who would knock down my damn door. There stands Hotaru, clad with her infamous BAKA GUN: MOPING SERIES, (**A/N lol, its specially designed for those moping, hermit crabs)** and all of my friends.

"What the hell? Is this a intervention?" I growl.

"Some what. We need to talk." she says as she walks into the my room and the others follow.

She takes a red button out of her pocket and pushes it. A robot zooms in.

"Fix the door." she says.

"Yes madam," it says and within seconds, my door is fixed and it is gone.

"Now down to business. We need to be where ever Mikan is." Hotaru says.

"Well no shit Sherlock," I say.

"No, Hyuuga-kun, I don't think you understand," says Anna.

"Yeah, we have a plan. I think you might approve," says Nonoko.

* * *

The plan is absolutely brilliant. It sounds like something right out of my head. Plus, its so utterly simple. Well, half of it is.

The main plan.

**1- get expelled.**

**2-get transferred**

**3-keep getting expelled and transferred until you reach the Academy that Mikan is at.**

**4-find her and kiss the hell out of her…well that I added and that only applies to me of course…**

I know. Its utterly brilliant. But right now we need to think about how to get expelled…well, it wont be **TOO **hard.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

Training is absolutely gruesome. Every muscle in my body aches by the end of the day. No matter what the object, I know how to kill someone with it. Im trained to be cold and emotionless. I don't show any emotions, even when I can. Slowly, the light in my eyes gets dimmer and dimmer.

"Mika! Do you want to go to the shopping center with all of us?" asks Jake as he jumps up and down.

I glare at him. "No." I say.

"Come on, you train all day and you don't ever take a break. Treat yourself for once." Scarlett whines to me.

"Come on, stop being do damn stubborn and listen to the annoying red head," says Knight. 'But she is beautiful and smart and incredible,' He says, in his mind. I smirk at him and his eyes widen. 'Mika…are you reading my mind?' he asks telepathically.

"Yeah. Keep your secrets locked up because I can read your mind." I say. All there eyes widen.

I walk into my room after leaven them shocked and go change out of my training clothes. Right when I walk out of my closet, someone grabs my wrist and drags me out.

I look up and who I see shocks me. There stands Ace, quiet yet determined.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him. He turns to me and does something I would have never expected. He gives me a genuine smile.

"If I have to suffer through her endless indecisiveness over what to get, you do too," he says.

I start laughing. He stops and stares at me.

'Beautiful…' he thinks.

My cheeks turn a light pink. "I can read your mind." I say. He turns his head, but I can tell his cheeks are very red.

"YEAH! Mika-Chan is coming!" yells Scarlett happily.

I tear my wrist away from Ace and walk over to Scarlett. "Lets see if we can walk through the gates of hell and make it back," I say, making all the boys smirk and her pout.

* * *

Right now im a human doll. Not only Scarlett, but even the BOYS are picking out clothes to put me in._** And the sad thing is they are frickin good at it.**_

"Lets see what the princess looks like in Pink," say Kain as he holds up a frilly pink dress with a evil smirk on his face.

I run behind Ace and peek over his shoulder. "Save me," I whisper to him. He glares at an oncoming Kain, making him shutter.

"Princess, are you going to hide behind Heartless or man up and power through?" Kai teases.

I use one of the new Alice stones that Rei gave me and freeze Kain and Kai's feet.

"HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS ARE STUCK!" yells Jake as he rolls on the floor laughing…literally.

I pull a Natsume and set his hair on fire. He would be so proud if he saw this…he would probably give me one of his rare smiles and kiss me. One of those drawn out, sweet, and addictive kiss that I love so much…

"**Mikan!" **they yell in unison.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Well you got this really distant look. We have been trying to get your attention for three minutes straight," said Knight.

"Just…a flash back," I say.

"About your boyfriend?" Kai asks.

"No…my Ex. I_** REALLY **_hate him though. Well I hate a lot of people. But especially him," I confess.

They nod there heads. We all grab as many bags as we can from Scarlett's museum of them and walk down the street. We get home and head to my dorm where we all plop down on the bed.

Were all quiet for awhile, listening to the rolling thunder outside, while the sky darkens and the rain starts to pitter patter to the ground. Suddenly, we hear a big boom and the power is gone. So we lay in the dark, silently.

"Hey, Mika, what's your Alice?" asks Kai.

"I wont say until you tell me yours," I say.

"Well, I guess we will redo introductions. Im Scarlett Francis, I have the Alice of Elemental Manipulation. Im 13 years old." she says.

"Im Kain DeLean, Im 15 and my Alice is Recreation. I can recreate any item into another one of the same material by just picturing it." he says.

"Kai Smith, 13 years old, my Alice is mind control. You look into my eyes, your screwed." he says.

"Im Knight Kuzuma, I am 15 years old and I have the Alice of Mind Prison. I can lock you into the depths of your mind and make it so you can never wake up," he says.

"Ace Masume, im 14, my Alice is darkness. I can trap you in the dark, not only terrifying you, but giving me the advantages of everything." he says, as he turns to look at me.

"Im Jake Murphy, I am 15 years old! I have a the Alice of….well…of…Fire, Ice, Levitation, and Morphing.. And I have a split personality for each.." he says uncomfortably.

"My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara. I am 13, nearly 14 years old. My Alice's are nullification and S.E.C," I say.

"Well, Mika, have you ever killed anyone?" asked Scarlett, seriously.

"No. but im willing to do it." I say.

"No, Mika, its just so different. You die a little with every person. Your innocent, but your bitter. In about two months you will be covered in darkness. Beautiful and bitter," she says.

"I know. I know, and I don't care," I say. She sighs.

"Mika, can you sing us a lullaby," says Jake drowsily.

"Yeah, but I cant promise im any good." I say. Scarlett turns and faces me and so does Ace. Kain closes his eyes, his hands behind his head. Kai flips onto his stomach with his head resting on his arms. Knight turns on his side. Jake just keeps his eyes open and listens.

_The hanging tree by Adrisaurus_

"_Are you, Are you coming to the tree? Where they string up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you coming to the tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. _

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree," _I sang. Ace stared at me with wide eyes. Everyone else was asleep.

"That was beautiful," he says. I smile at him and fall asleep.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

We have a plan. We have a couple little kinks that could completely backfire, but what we have managed to do is absolutely ingenious.

I look up at the sky, the stars seem to glitter like tiny diamonds in the sky. On nights like this, Mikan would sing me lullabies as she ran her delicate fingers through my hair. Her voice was soft, yet powerful and haunting. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Mi, it doesn't matter where you are, I will find you. Because no matter how much you hate to admit it, you miss me. Maybe not in the same degree, but if I haven't done it already, I will make it impossible to leave me." I whisper to the moon, hoping my message will be sent.

I just don't want her to sink into the same darkness she brought me out of. My Mikan should just smile brightly. She wont be a person who hurts someone, like me. And she sure wont sink to Persona's level. Not even I sunk to the level of murderer.

'What are you thinking? Mikan would call you on the verge of tears to kill a spider….she would never…would she?' I think to myself.

I take out my phone and call her, expecting to get her voicemail.

"Hello," asks the groggy voice of a male.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"Ace. You?"

"Her boyfriend,"

"She doesn't have one, genius. Leave her alone, she has enough on her plate. She doesn't need you, she has us. Don't contact her anymore." he says and he hangs up.

No. **Mikan. Is. Mine. **No other man can talk to her, or look at her. No one can kiss her or tell her sweet things. _That is for me and me alone to do._

"Oh, Mikan, just know that no matter what, in the end you will end up with me," I say, confidently.

Lets hope im correct.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**DEVIlishAngel00****- I do too! And that is exactly what I was thinking when I wrote that thing with Narumi! It cracked me up! Thank you for loving my story! ****J**** I will update as soon as I can!**

**Iarepiggie****- Thank you! I will for sure!**

**MiMixXxMIKANxXxSaKuRa****- Thank you so much! It is music to my ears when people like my stories. I will update ASAP.**

**Guest 1- NO THEY ARE NOT GOING OUT. Natsume didn't need to know that. He needs to be suspicious! It makes it not only more humorous but more entertaining.**

**Guest 2- thank you! I am truly sorry about my other story. It was just SO HARD to write. Maybe one day I can revise the plot and bring it back ****J**

**Preview:**

_My knife went through his heart and he looked up at me with wide eyes as blood leaked out of his mouth. I had just killed someone….I was now a murderer._


	5. Chapter 5

Natsume's P.O.V

It was time to rebel. I was making up for all those years that Mikan had tamed me. We all wore what we want, completely ignoring the uniforms and dress code. We skip class. Pull pranks on students and teachers. We were all looked upon in fear. You screwed with us we would either beat you up, or make your life hell.

This was only the beginning. We were pulling the ultimate prank. Cake, fire, skin and hair coloration, secrets bellowed by a speaker robot, and feathers and chicken poop…oh this was going to be interesting. Very interesting.

It was the night before the prank. Everything was in the process of being set up. The pulleys were filled, and on there timer, the chemicals carefully planted, the mind wave reading robots hidden and ready to pop up with the push of a button the chickens where in place and the feathers where locked and loaded. We were doing this. That night I fell asleep, thinking that if Mikan here, she would kill me. That is if she isn't sucking the face off of that guy.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and put on a black button down and black jeans with a loose red tie. I had all my stuff pack and ready to go after I got expelled, well hopefully got expelled. When I opened the door, there I found Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko. Yeah, we were ready to cause some mayhem.

We all walked into the classroom casually, and took our seats. Though it was unusual for us to not only come in together, but to also come to class period, they didn't expect anything.

"Hello, my lovelies, is it just me or does it smell like cake in here?" Narumi asks as he spins into the room. We all suppress a laugh as the whole class sniffs the air. I wonder if the smell is because of Anna and the fact she made a cake for us, or the fact that the we made a complete replica of the ceiling made of cake and its suspended over our heads right now. Yeah…I told you it involved a cake, a lot of cake.

All of us exchange a look. We have the pulleys set on a timer, and if we don't keep track of time, then we will end up victims of our own prank.

3 minutes left

2 minutes left

1 minute…

30 seconds

20...

10...

5...

"DUCK!" I yell and my friends and I jump under our desks and open our specialized umbrellas, courtesy of Hotaru.

The cake falls, coating the whole classroom in vanilla cake and frosting. Then buckets upon buckets of a specialized chemical is poured on everyone. Immediately, there skin is dyed a gross orange color and there hair a hideous blue. They look like an umpa loopa and a smurf had a baby. Yeah…that bad. But the fun isn't over yet. Feathers are dropped, sticking to the chemicals and cake and nearly impossible to get off.

"Here chickie chickie chickie," coos Ruka, and a herd of chickens come cawing lovingly into the room. And to top it off, four specialized robots come in and scream all the secrets of the students. Now for the grand finale. I heat the room to 80 degrees and successfully cook the cake onto there skin.

"NATSUME. RUKA. KOKO. ANNA. NONOKO. SUMIRE. HOTARU. TO THE OFFICE. NOW." yells Narumi. He is absolutely furious. We all shuffle to Mikan's uncle, and open the door. He looks up from his paper work and when he sees us, he sighs.

"What did you do?" he asks instantly. Then he gets an oncoming video chat from Narumi. When he pops up, colored and covered in cake and feathers, the principles eyes widen.

"Do what's necessary, I just cant take them anymore." he says and he hangs up.

"All of you go pack. You are leaving for the Alice Academy: USA. The limo will come to pick you up in about 4 hours. I just cant take you anymore," he says as he rubs his forehead.

We all walk out and give each other a knowing look. Yuu comes out, totally clean because we had told him about the plan, but knew he couldn't participate. He had been in the student council room.

"Please find Mikan and apologize to her for me. I hope to see you soon," he says as he waves and walks away.

"Bye bye," waves Anna.

"Are you ready? Things will get a lot harder from here. If you go into that room and beg for forgiveness, then im sure you will be forgiven. Or you can come with. Which do you chose" said Hotaru. We all look at her.

"Im in," is say.

"Me to," the others chorus.

Were in for a bumpy ride, but we know that in the end, it should work out for the best.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

I got closer and closer to my team mates. I start to let them into my once beating heart. Training is still grueling, but I am getting stronger and smarter and I have control of my Alice. Plus, im not alone. Scarlett and Jake will be on the sidelines cheering me on. Kain and Kai constantly challenge me, pushing me past the limits I had set for myself. Knight even meditates with me about twice a day. Now Ace helps me with pretty much everything. He teaches me techniques I don't know. He challenges me and helps me improve on what I had thought I had mastered. Then when the day is done, I sit on his lap while he rubs my shoulders and back. I must say, he could be a masseuse without any training.

"Oh, Ace you have magic fingers," I say as he rubs my shoulders. He chuckles lightly.

"Mika! You did so well in training! I went to go talk to Isabella and she said that you were ready for a mission! We have one tonight." she says happily. Then her happy face turns dead serious. "Mika, do you think that you are ready for this? This isn't just injuring…this is killing. Taking the life from another. Are you absolutely-" I cut her off.

"I can do it, trust me," I say to Scarlett. She nods her head.

"Get ready and meet us outside in 30 minutes." she says. I nod my head and she leaves.

My shoulders must have tensed up, because when Ace stopped rubbing my shoulders and turned me around. He started rubbing my head.

"Your going to be alright, and everything will be fine," he said.

"Ace, I don't feel very much. My emotions are mostly dead, and when I do feel its very faint, but for the first time in a long time, I feel scared. Im scared, not because im taking someone's life, but im scared because I don't know what ill become." I say.

"Mika, look at me. You are going to be fine. Nothing can change you, okay? Ill be here for you. Everyone else will be, too. So come on, go get ready." he says to me. I nod at him and get off his lap and go to my room. I get dressed in black leather shorts and a black halter top. I put on a cat mask, yes, just like my ex boyfriend I was named Black Cat. I took out the Alice restraining earrings they had given me and put in my old ones. I put on socks and combat boots and headed out to see my team. Scarlett was in practically the same outfit, except she had a drama mask on. And the guys were in black pants and a black shirt, all with different masks.

"Hello all of you. I have given you a break because of Mika, and now I need you to do this mission. It is a retrieve mission. You have to get a map of the other hideout. A disk that has all the current employee's and there Alice's. Last but not least, Mika needs to collect the Death Alice. It belongs to a three year old girl and her prison is right below the control room. You guys will split up. Jake and Kain. Scarlett, Knight, and Kai. Mika and Ace. Don't fail me." she says. She is Isabella, the dangerous abilities teacher. She is practically just a fleeting shadow who only comes out to give us missions that we might never come back from.

What a bitch.

* * *

We arrived at the location. It's a huge building that is made of concrete, and frankly, I think it is hideous. Ace and I split up from the others to find a way into the prison where the little girl is locked. We found a bared window, almost completely hidden by the shadows. I was about to ask him what to do, when suddenly I see the bars bending away. I give him a curious look, but I get down an slide my way through.

I look around the dark room and, at first, I think its empty. But then I can hear the frantic pounding of her little heart and though she is trying to slow and quiet her breathing, she is unsuccessful.

"Hello? My name is Mika and I have come to save you. Please come out, I swear I wont hurt you." I say softly. I can hear Ace land lightly behind me as I walk to the middle of the room.

Then I see her. She looks up at me with bright blue terrified eyes. Her blonde hair is dirty and her pony tails are falling out. She is huddled in a ball staring up at me. I reach my hands out to her, but she stopped me before I could touch her.

"Don't touch me…please don't touch me. I will hurt you. Emma doesn't want to hurt you but she does! She just wants her mommy and daddy," said Emma as years poured down her cheeks. I ignore her protests and touch her. She starts crying, thinking that she will kill me, but the longer I keep my hand on her the more relaxed she gets. Finally I take my hand away and show her a pastel pink Alice stone.

"Honey, I took that awful Alice away. You cant hurt anyone anymore. Are your mommy and daddy alive?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Okay, I need you to do something for me. I need you to close your eyes and imagine your house. Imagine where you live and where your mommy and daddy are waiting for you to come home. Then the world will get dizzy, but don't open your eyes. When you feel hard ground under you, open your eyes and you will be home, okay?" I ask. She nods her head and I teleport her away.

"Lets go Mika, I hear shouting and I have a feeling that the others are having a hard time." says Ace as he grabs my hand and pulls me out the window.

We run to the front doors and are shocked to see no guards. The alarms are blaring.

"Shit," I curse under my breath as I run along side Ace. There are absolutely no guards. Please don't tell me that they are fighting ALL of them. And there all the guards are, crowding around everyone. Ace and I fight our way through. Our friends seem relived to see us and we fight together.

We were getting tired, but they were running out of men. Suddenly, 3 men gang up on Scarlett. One knocked one of her swords out of her hand , but she got the two in front of her. I knew that the one behind her would get her, so I ran forward, grabbing the sword in the process and stabbing it through the mans heart. He looks at me with wide eyes as blood leaks out the side of his mouth. Then he falls to his knees and falls over.

I had killed him. I was now a murderer. So this is what it feels like. Empty, like you have had a piece of your very soul torn out of your chest and your inwardly bleeding.

"Mika! don't zone out on me now! Fight!" yells Ace. I yet again start fighting, just wanting it to get over. We finally manage to get out and head toward home.

* * *

I numbly get out of my clothes and put on a tank top and some shorts. Then I just fall unto my bed and lay there unmoving. I hear knocks, but I cant find it in myself to move. I cant even talk, and eventually they all go away. Wait, I don't want them to go away. I cant sleep by myself tonight. I sit up and grab my phone off my nightstand, only to find a note by it.

_Mika,_

_I have some business to attend to. Sorry I cant be with you after your first mission. Ill come see you as soon as I get back._

_-Rei_

I cant sleep alone tonight. I need someone to hold me. I wrap my comforter around me and walk to the only other place I knew to go. I knock on their door and it opens to reveal a shirtless Ace. He has scars all over his muscled chest, and he looks confused to see me.

"I cant sleep alone tonight," I say quietly. He opens the door for me and I walk in and curl up on his bed. He lays next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"You have to stay sane. You cant just let it all go. You have us and we need you, Mika. I need you," he says quietly. I look up into his purple eyes and nod my head, before laying my head down on his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

She came to me. I thought that she would certainly go to Scarlett or Knight. But no, I see her at my door wrapped in her humongous black comforter. She cant get tonight's events out of head. Her eyes are so blank. So void of everything. No, I wont let her become a zombie like that.

I don't think that she got the true meaning behind my words. I have found out that in the short time I have known her, I have found it hard to part with her even for the shortest amount of time. Her presence is just…necessary in my life.

Now she is asleep on my chest. Her long, blonde hair with red and green highlights, is messily tied up and I brush the loose strands out of her beautiful face. Its amazing how such a beautiful thing could be so dangerous. How she could be dragged into such darkness? And what happened with her "friends" and ex boyfriend? I told him to leave her alone and that she had us now. He wasn't happy.

All I know is that I will protect her with everything I have. Maybe, just maybe, we can enjoy the rest of our short lives together. Not only the two of us, but the seven of us. I mean the rest of our type four Alice lives will let us.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

Hello Alice Academy: USA.

"Hello, my name is Liza! Welcome!" says a brunette happily as we step out of the limo.

"Do you have a girl named Mika or Mikan here?" I ask.

She looks at me. " No, im sorry," she says innocently.

Time to go to the next academy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

Guest 3- thank you so much! I love it when its Mikan-Youichi-Persona siblings too! Shame on me, but I made them 13 almost 14 years old. The only reason I gave Natsume alcohol was because it was a "pain killer" of sorts since his body is failing. Thanks for reading!

nalizamutoforever- Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy!

meLOVES'NATSUME- Mikan is ALWAYS Natsume's and vice versa! Thank you, I have to say I love the whole expelled part.

Tocameanstouch-Thank you so much! That was what I was aiming for!

mxn1fan-Thanks so much J

Iarepiggie- SILLY! Mikan and Mika are the same person. Mikan reinvented herself and her wardrobe and calls herself Mika now. Sorry for the confusion, I thought It was understood.

DEVIlishAngel00- I do the same thing! Thanks so much, I will!

Guest 4- I wish! That is sooo hard. I will try to upkeep updates though.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsume's P.O.V

It has been about 7 months since Mikan left. We have gotten expelled a total of 4 times, not including getting expelled from Gakuen Alice. Here's how it went. We dyed the principals hair so it looks like barf- Alice academy: USA, trashed all of our teachers houses- Académie Alice: France, blew a slutty girl up like a blueberry- Alice Academy: Sweden, and gave the whole class a case of diarrhea-Alice acadamh: Israel.

We have even been named. _The Impossibles._ Its impossible for us to listen, to behave, to stay in one place for long, and to follow the dress code. You could probably guess why we haven't stayed in one place for long. No matter where we go, she isn't there. We knew that it wouldn't be easy, but we didn't think that it would be this hard. There are more academies then we would have ever guessed.

Right now, I lay in my current bed, staring at the ceiling. If you would have told me I would be in this place 8 months ago, I would have smacked you. Over such a stupid assumption, I lost the only girl I had ever loved. The look on her face when we accused her haunts my mind. Her big hazel eyes looked so hurt, so confused, so sad, and, worst of all, so betrayed. The image of her like that is permanently burned onto the inside of my eyelids.

I sigh and get up as I hear a knock on my door. I open it up to see Ruka, Hotaru and the gang at my door. Silently, I move out of the way so they can all come in.

"What?" I ask.

"We need to leave soon." says Koko. He is so serious now. He no longer reads everyone's minds and jokes around. He just kind of sits there, mourning the loss of his "sister." plus, instead of bright colors, he wears navy blue.

"I have a plan," says Hotaru. She is even more anti social now. She keeps to herself, only talking when she needs to. The rest of the time she is locked in her room with her inventions. And all she where's now is dark purple

"What is it?" Ruka asks. He is also quieter. He got rid of his precious bunny. Now, he writes and reads and stays as close to Hotaru as anyone dares. He wears gray.

"Well, first we need to find out where we are going to go," says Nonoko. She is serious too. She locks herself in the lab and creates all kinds of chemicals. She wears indigo.

"Yeah, the schools have been stricter and stricter," Anna says. She is still social, just not as not as bubbly. She wears red.

"No, shit Sherlock. Of course they are. They are trying to keep us in one place," says Sumire. She is just plain crabby now. She always wears green.

"Lets just hope that Mikan isn't so high risk that we have to go through all of them we reach her," I say. Im a mess. I need her. An all I wear is black.

They all nod there head in agreement.

We need to get her back.

So for the 6th time, we start to plot a way to get expelled.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

I fall into the deep abyss of dreams as I lay there on Ace's chest.

_Flashback_

_Mikan was so tired. She haven't been sleeping lately. As much as her uncle hates to do it, he has to send her on those missions. Though hers where different from those Natsume went on, they are still highly dangerous and life threatening. She has to retrieve rare and dangerous Alice stones and keep them safe. Since she's so innocent looking, they never suspect her. She just keeps the Alice stones in a drawer by her bed._

"_Mikan! Wake up!" Hotaru says as she bangs on her door. She's still asleep, to lost in unconsciousness to hear. She walks in, Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and that stalker Luna._

"_Lets prank her," says Koko, smiling mischievously. Everyone nods there head, and Natsume stands there smirking._

_They draw on her face, stick shaving cream and honey all over her, and add a trip wire outside her bathroom that will poor cold chili on her._

"_Hey! Lets cut her hair, she can get the magic hair growth, so it wont matter!" says Sumire. None of them had any scissors so they looked around her room for some. They opened the bottom door of her nightstand and saw all those Alice stones she had collected. There was practically every color and there was about a hundred of them. They saw the color of there own, and immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had stolen it from them._

"_YOU BITCH!" Luna screams, jolting Mikan awake. She looks down to the Alice stones and her eyes get big._

"_Its not…" she gets cut off._

"_Your just a liar! You pretended to be our friend to get our Alice. WE TRUSTED YOU," screams Sumire._

"_Mikan! How could you?" asked Koko._

"_That is so unbelievably low. To think I thought of you a friend!" spits Nonoko._

"_Everything was just a lie. You are a liar and a thief. We thought we knew you, but everything we knew about you was just fake." says Anna._

"_Its just beyond low," says Ruka, shaking his head._

"_YOU HAD NO RIGHT. ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT. YOU USED US. TO THINK I THOUGHT THE TERM BEST FRIEND MEANT SOMETHING," yells Hotaru._

"_Mikan, how could you?" asked Natsume._

"_No…let me explain," I say._

"_The time for explanations is over. Things could never return to the way they were. Everything we thought we knew about you was fake," says Natsume as he walks out. Everyone follows, leaving Mikan sitting in her bed, tears pouring out of her eyes._

_In their eyes, she was a liar and thief. She was going to have to fake happiness in front of everyone when she would be alone. Just alone and tired._

_She wanted out…._

_End of flashback_

"Mika! Wake up!" said Ace as my eyes flew open. I sat up groggily.

"You were having nightmares weren't you?" he asked. I looked at him, then turned my head away.

"Just a….flashback," I say.

He nods his head and lays back down. I lay down next to him and stare up at the ceiling. I wonder….I wonder how they are doing without me. I wonder if they think about me. I wonder if they…miss me. They probably have forgotten me by now. Especially Natsume, he has probably forgotten what I look like. Every laugh and hug. Every kiss….I cant even think about that. Im already nuts, we don't need me losing any more of my remaining sanity.

* * *

"We are going to the city?" I ask. We were sitting at the table eating breakfast, when Scarlett comes running in to tell us the good news.

"Principle says we need a break! Lets have fun today!" she exclaims.

We all go and get ready. I get dressed in a Paramore concert shirt, black skinny jeans with rips and black combat boots. I tie my hair in pigtails and add eye liner. Then I walk out to wait for my friends.

Ace comes out in black jeans and a Three Days Grace shirt. He comes over and stands next me, smiling lightly. Then comes Scarlett, in a red tank top and mini skirt. Then Kain, in jeans and a tight black shirt. Then Kai, in a Come At Me Bro shirt and dark jeans. Then Knight in a red shirt and shorts. Finally, Jake comes out in a striped white and blue shirt with some shorts. We are ready to go.

* * *

It has been such a long time since I smiled this much. We all get dressed in goofy outfits and take pictures. We find the ugliest clothes we can and buy them. We mess around and get kicked out of stores. Currently, we sit in a café. Its dainty and the food is so delicious! We order well over half the menu and dig in.

"This is the best!" says Kai, his eyes sparkling.

"Food really is all you care about, isn't it?" asks Kain, as he takes a bite of his burger.

"Well, duh, you have to remember the reason he broke up with his last girlfriend," says Knight.

" 'I really think you are making me spend to much money on you that could be spent on more important stuff, like food, so im dumping you,'" mimics Jake.

"Are you serious? You are such a pig," I say to him.

"One day you are going to get fat and die alone," says Ace.

"Way to think positively," says Kai.

"Hey, its reality," Ace says as he takes a bite of his cake.

"Knight! Stop struggling, I want a piece of your cake!" says Scarlett as she tries to take a spoon from Knight's hand.

Eventually she is victorious, overpowering Knight with her death glare.

"Hello, my name is Antonio de Franswa, I am a recruiter for international modeling. All of you are very beautiful, so I would like you to be models." says a man with blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a perfect smile.

"You want all of us as models?" I ask.

"Yes, you would be perfect. You all seem like you aren't necessarily British born," he said, his eyes sparkling with all the possibilities.

I look around the group. They all look amused, none look unwilling. I raise an eyebrow at them, they nod there heads.

"Okay, when do you want us to start?" I ask.

"Now. So follow me." he says. This is all so sudden, but we follow him regardless. We get into our limo and follow him in his red convertible.

"This is odd," says Ace as he strokes my head that is laying on his lap.

"Yeah! But it will be good memories! We might even get to be in a magazine!" Scarlett yells excitedly.

"I have a felling this will be interesting." I say, and I see Ace smile down at me.

* * *

We come to this big skyscraper labeled **BLACK HEART MODELING**. I know that name. Its where all the big models come from. These people are serious about modeling. We step out and are led to a big studio.

"I found perfect models. These are ten times better then the old ones, so fire them and use these ones instead," Antonio says to a staff member. Then he turns to us.

"You will all be lead to dressing rooms. Please cooperate. It would be greatly appreciated." he says. We nod our heads and are all lead away.

Im led to a dressing room, and immediately im sat down and they start up on my make up.

"Your so beautiful," one of them gushes.

"So perfect!" says another one. They do my make up, putting black eye shadow on, black eyeliner, faint red blush, mascara, and crimson red lipstick.

Then they perfectly curl my already curly hair and put me in a long red dress that is spaghetti strapped and has a silk sash right under the breasts. I look unrecognizable. I look fearless and stunning. They usher me out and I see the rest of my friends dressed. They guys were all dressed in nice outfits that were more casual, there shirts untucked and there ties undone and the first 3 buttons on there shirts unbuttoned. They look very handsome.

Scarlett looks identical to me, the dress is just a tad bit different. We smile at each other.

"Now get them set up!" yells Antonio.

They make me lay down on a white, silk sheet. They pour rose petals all over me and make it so my head is hanging off the set, while my hands rest folded on my collar bone.

Then Ace is set next to me, facing me and holing a strand of my hair and a crumpling rose in the other. Scarlett is on my other side, much like me, but her eyes are looking up, and Knight is holding out a rose to her. Then Kai is put by Knight, his eyes shut and hands running through his hair, and Jake is by him, on his stomach, looking at the camera and resting his head on this hands. Kain is by Ace, arms and head dangling off the stage as he holds rose petals and lets the rest drop. They start snapping pictures like crazy.

"That was WONDERFUL. Would you like to sigh a contract with the most popular modeling company in the world?" Antonio asks. I give him a rare smile.

"Why not," I say and we all sign the papers.

This is the beginning of our modeling career.

* * *

The next week, we were all practicing when Scarlett went to go get the mail.

"OH MY GOD WE MADE THE COVER!" she screams as she holding out a magazine. Sure enough, there is our picture. Under it is the caption.

'_These 7 new models have made the perfume __**DYING ROSE**__ a hit, see there names and more on page 5.' _

Oh my god, we were in for a lot. But the question is, How much? And will we be able to do all the things we need to, AND this?

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

The plan was perfected. We were setting it into motion tomorrow. We were going to flood the whole school by screwing with the sewage and water pipes. Gross, I know, but very, very necessary. I had a gut feeling that we were close to her. I don't know if it was just my sleep deprived brain telling me trash, or it was real. I felt as if I was missing something important and a clue was right in front of me, I just wasn't looking. No, im probably just tired.

"Mikan, im coming," I said.

Yes, im coming as soon as I can.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. School started. Thanks for everything.**

**unknow98****- lol, I can make that happen….actually it's a good idea…im going to use it…**

**Brisken****- will do as soon as possible.**

**meLOVES'NATSUME****- I know right. It would be awesome..**

**g.a. addict- is it sad that im starting to like Ace a bit more then Natsume….weddings are soo boring..and sometimes the food tastes bad too! Well, im still deciding whether Mikan will end up with Ace or Natsume…and I will make Mikan pull pranks…im planning one right now…thanks so much will do**

**Guest - sorry its so late!**

**HanaYuuki****- I haven't decided how many more academies, but I have a feeling I will have to make it not to many more. And me too, that prank would be…AMAZING**

**Guest - thank you and I will!**

** 626****- thank you and I hope you like the explaining! I didn't forget it I just wanted to keep you curious!**

**Iarepiggie****- no problem. Hope you like this chappie!**

**8- I DON'T WANT MY LOVELY READERS SAD! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND IT MAKES UP FOR MY LAZINESS AND LATENESS**

**Dear readers, im in school so updates wont be daily! I really will try and I wont abandon you or this story! Thank you so much for reading and leave me reviews, comments, suggestions, ask any questions you have, and feel free to do whatever you like! You guys are all so wonderful and thank you for reading my story! Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsume's P.O.V

Its hard to believe that it has been a full two years since she left. We have conquered 8 more academy in that year and 5 months. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, thoughts of her being dead float by. But I have to think positive, like she did. I don't think that she would go and die without seeing me one last time, no, she's not that kind of girl.

"Where we going to?" asked Nonoko nonchalantly.

"Im not quite sure," said Anna.

"Check your tickets, it should say where to," says Ruka.

"Hotaru! Im tired, let me ride on your duck scooter." whines Sumire.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"No, you might get your slut germs on it. And for your information, we are going to the London academy." informs Hotaru.

We all walk toward our gate, when we our stopped by a mob.

"Hey, Ace! Are the rumors true? Are you and Mika dating?" asks a reporter to a brown haired guy who is holding a sleeping girl in a black leather jacket with the hood up, so it covered her face.

"No." he says.

"Scarlett, are the rumors true about you and your manager Antonio true? Did he get you pregnant?" a female reporter asks.

"HELL NO. MY BODY IS TO BEAUTIFUL TO BE PREGNANT!" a red head yells.

"Hi everyone! You all look so nice today," a peppy blonde says.

"Kain! Kai! Is it true that you to are dating," asks a reporter. You could practically see the blood boiling as the two boys swiveled around. Kain goes up to the young female reporter and kisses her.

"That idoit cares more about food then relationships, and im sorry to inform you all, but I love women. There just so warm and smell so good," says Kain into the blushing reporters ear.

"I-I-I the-think he is t-t-telling the t-truth," says the reporter.

"OH. MY. GOD. YOU GUYS MADE ME DROP MY CALVONE. AND I WASN'T FINSIHED!" screams Kai as he flips out. The girl with red hair goes over to him and kicks him in the head, making him fly 20 feet and hit the wall unconscious.

"Letty **(A/N that is Scarlett's nickname!)**, don't you think that was unnecessary, asks the only guy the reporter haven't bombarded with questions.

"No, Knight. It wasn't unnecessary. He was irritating me and, Mimi isn't here to keep him in line," she said. He nodded his head and they once again headed toward there gate.

"That was really odd," says Ruka to me.

"Yeah…they seem really popular," I say.

"I. Must. Find. Out. Who. They. Are. And. Make. Them. A. Fan club." says Sumire.

We all board out flight and we sit down. Im by the window, Ruka next to me and Hotaru next to him. Then Koko is across from us next to Anna and Nonoko. Then Sumire is in front of me, wildly typing away at her forest green laptop.

"Please prepare for your flight for Spain to London, England. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." says the pilot.

I grab the magazine in the seat pocket in front of me, expecting it to be some boring golfing magazine. What I see shocks me. There I see a stunningly beautiful girl. She has long blonde hair, and beautiful hazel eyes and ruby red lips. She is next to all the people we saw in the airport. I would no that girl anywhere. That is the one I have been looking for, the only girl in my heart. That girl is the love of my life and the girl I will either beat senseless or kiss unconscious. My beloved girlfriend, Mikan Sakura Yukihara.

I stare at her, im not sure for how long. Then I snap out of my trance and hand the magazine to Hotaru wordlessly. She looks at it and her eyes grow big. She instructs everyone to look at the magazine and we all see Mikan.

"It says she is the most sought after model in all of Europe, Asia, and America. Her and her friends became models some time last year, when they where the cover for the perfume, **DYING ROSE**. It is rumored that her and one of her friends, Ace, are dating. He is obviously in love with her," Koko read, stopping when he heard my growl, "But she seems to either be oblivious to it, or she doesn't share his feelings, or both," he reads.

"Her stage name is Soulless, since she never smiles. She is said to be a complete man hater since she had her heart broken, and the only men she talks to are Jake, Ace, Knight, Kain, Kai, her brother Rei, and brother Youichi." continues Anna.

"She goes to school at The Academy of Alices, in…London, England! **We finally found her!**" Nonoko exclaims.

"Mi…" I say staring at the cover.

In a couple of hours, I will see her face. And I will kiss her silently begging lips.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

The principle sent me on a mission all by myself, while the rest of my friends where sent to Spain to do a fashion show. It was hard, and I know that to most people, they would be dead within the first ten minutes. I had been shot, stabbed, burned, and nearly captured. I was happy I had a healing Alice or I would have been dead. My injuries were still healing, and some of my wounds were still bleeding, but I knew that I would live. I teleported to the edge of the campus forest. I heard voices, and I knew that they were my friends voices, but I needed to rest.

I leaned against my a tree, not asleep, but not exactly awake either. The only reason I didn't zone out longer, was because I heard loud voices. I struggled to my feet, and staggered towards the sound. What I saw, was the single most surprising thing I had seen in a long time.

There was the only person I had ever loved, black haired and crimson eyed man. He was holding Ace up by the color, rage filling his eyes.

"Go burn in hell you bastard," Natsume spat.

"Mad because I took the girl you threw in the garbage," smirked Ace.

"What the hell are you talking about? She still is mine. She will ALWAYS be mine." says Natsume.

"That's not what I was told. She wont even talk about you. It pisses her off to much." Ace says.

"**Shut up. You don't know anything. I love her."** growls Natsume, fire surrounding them. Light was Ace's only weakness. He could manipulate shadows in every way, but even though light cast shadows, that was only at a certain angle. With fire all around them, Ace was completely defenseless. Yes, I was weak. Yes, I needed to sleep. But I knew that I didn't want my friends hurt…and somewhere deep inside me, I needed Natsume to look at me.

"Natsume, you need to calm down," I say softly, before my strength leaves me and I fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

"Natsume, you need to calm down," said the voice of my angel as she stumbled forward. My flames instantly died down, but she was on the ground unconscious before I could reach her.

"Mikan!" I yell as I rush over to her, but Ace beats me there and scoops her up, holding her to his chest.

"Ah, your just tired, aren't you Mimi? You did a good job, so just sleep," he murmurs into her ear. I couldn't contain the growl when I heard that, and he turned and smirked at me before he carried her off. Her modeling friends and us, her REAL friends, followed that dumb, ass hole to a room.

The room was black and red and very nice. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Then, im sure just to piss me off, kissed her forehead. Koko, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru and I all crowded around her bed.

For a while we just stared at her, waiting for her to most likely wake up.

"Leave her alone for awhile. She hasn't slept in a couple of days so she is utterly exhausted." says the girl, Scarlett.

I give her one last look before I get off the edge of the bed and walk out, my friends at my side. They lead us into a big living room, with three leather couches, two chairs, and quite a few beanbags. They flipped on a TV show for Jake to watch and seated themselves.

"My name is Scarlett. I am Mika's best friend. She is like a sister to me, and so naturally I want to protect her, and all I see in you guys is trouble. She doesn't need that an sure as hell doesn't deserve it. She has been through enough." she says.

"Im Hotaru. Im also her best friend and there is no need to protect her from the people who want to do the same thing." Hotaru says.

"You don't do anything to protect her, you ruined her." snarls Knight. "Names Knight by the way. Her brother," he says.

"Im Anna and this is Nonoko. Were twins and also friends of Mikan-Chan." says Anna. "We would do anything for Mikan-Chan." says Nonoko.

"Im Kai, the idoit who is staring at himself in the mirror is Kain, and the idoit who is watching cartoons is Jake. Were friends of Mika. You did more bad then good, if I may say so myself." says Kai.

"We didn't mean to! We just…assumed… and im Ruka," says Ruka.

"Well your assumptions ruined her. So suck on that," says Ace.

"Shut up, asshole. We made a mistake and we are trying to make up for it. So let us." says Natsume.

We argued. How we should have a chance and they were manipulating her and tying to take her away from us. We argued until we heard a faint yell. We all quieted, but we didn't hear it again. I knew something was wrong with her. Everyone sat there, listening. Then we heard whimpering, soft, faint, and full of pain. We all got up and went towards her room as fast as we could, but we didn't get there soon enough. We heard the most heart wrenching scream ever.

I was the first to get there. I threw the door open only to find twisted sheets, a blanket on the floor, and an empty bed. I looked around, but saw no Mikan. Then I heard the shower turn on and ran into the bathroom, with everyone behind me. The shower curtain was wide open, but there was no reason for it to be closed. Mikan sat on the floor of the bathtub, cold water pouring down on her, while she rocked back and forth, her knees curled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

Ace pushes past me and goes up to Mikan and kneels by the bath tub. He reaches out to touch her, but she flinches away from his touch.

"Mimi…" he says. She ignores him and continues rocking, her face hidden by her long wet hair. I can tell his is pissed, but he backs away. I step toward her and she immediately moves to the corner of the tub, trying to get as far away from me as she could. I reach over, my head getting cold and wet, but I turn the water Luke-warm anyways. Then I got into the tub and sat down next to her. I pulled her into my chest, and she struggled, but if she had really wanted me to leave her alone then she would have achieved that. She stopped struggling and leaned against my chest as I stroked my hand through her long beautiful hair.

"Everything is going to be just fine. Im here now and nothing can hurt you, okay baby?" I ask her softly. She nods her head and falls asleep.

Everyone is staring at me, but I don't care. My darling is in my arms, what more do I need. She is more important to me then oxygen. She is the very center of my universe. Everything I do is for her, or she is involved in it somehow. I made a mistake. And I will freeze hell over if it means I can be forgiven and she can be happy again. So she can smile and truly be happy. Because if she is happy, then the rest of the world is smiling with her.

"Goodnight Mikan," I say. Then I get up, walk over to the bed, and tuck her and myself in. She snuggles against me and breathes a sigh of contentment. Lets hope that I can ward off the nightmares that haunt her dreams.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

Im having a wonderful dream. I dreamed that I had a nightmare and Natsume is there to comfort me.

That is a dream come true for me.

I will enjoy his warmth, the sound of his heartbeat that perfectly matches mine, his smell. I will enjoy him.

Because I love him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mikan's P.O.V

Warm. Im so warm. These pair of arms are so familiar. These scent…the scent of cologne and warmth. They hold me down, pinning me to sanity. Pinning me down to reality. I don't think…I don't think that these arms are Ace's. They cant be Jake's, because he always sleeps with just one arm around me. Kain sleeps back to back with me. Kai always keeps his hand on my stomach. Knight keeps his hands behind his head. Scarlett's arms aren't this strong and to small. Rei's feel different then this, and his hand is usually petting my head.

These arms are so familiar, but I know that the person im thinking of absolutely cant be here. Natsume wont ever see me again. There is no way he could follow me. Its been over 2 years since I saw him….my love…the man I used to love, Natsume Hyuuga is long gone. Natsume Hyuuga has forgetten me. Natsume Hyuuga no longer loves me. He….never did.

I had to defeat this illusion.

**Its not real.**

**He's gone.**

**Just..just get out of bed without opening your eyes and walk out of this room, because tonight when you come back to sleep, nothing will be there.**

**Nothing and no one.**

I kept my eyes closed as I abruptly sat up and yanked myself out of the imaginary arms and ran out of the room. I gently closed the door.

'Breath, Mika, breath. He's not real. Your sanity cant be shaken by things like that. _**FORGET HIM. FORGET EVER KISS AND HUG. FORGET EVERY 'I LOVE YOU' FORGET EVERYTHING, AND LIVE THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE, BECAUSE WITH EVERY USE OF YOUR Alice, YOUR DYING….**_' I whisper to myself. The tears I refused to let myself cry, sluggishly made there way down my cheeks. Immediately, as if I had called out for her, Scarlett came out of her room and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, honey, lets go to my room," she murmers in my ear. She leads me to her room and sits me down on her bed.

"You..loved him, didn't you. I mean, you said he was your ex boyfriend, but…there was something more between you, wasn't there?" she asked. In the moment, I looked over the fact that she seemed to know it was about Natsume. That should have been my first warning sign.

"I love him…I used to love him. He was…everything to me. We had went through so much together. When I was captive…he found me.. And he **promised** that he would rescue me and take me away. Then he practically proposed to me… we where skin tight. Then.. In the blink of an eye, he threw it away. He threw me away. And the sad thing is…" I choked up a little at this. "I _always _knew I wasn't good enough for him." I say.

* * *

Scarlett's P.O.V

In the beginning, when she was telling me about the happy memeories of the past, she got this light in her eyes. The empty hazel holes, to put in simplest terms, came alive. Usually, her face was stocic, unless she was truly happy, or she was playing pranks on the boys. But this was the first time I had ever seen her eyes sparkling like this.

"You.. Still love him, don't you?" I ask.

"No…of course not…I..don't love him…." she says, her forehead creasing. She tried to look the other way, but I grabbed her chin.

"Mika. Look at me. don't you dare lie to me." I say to her, looking into her hazel eyes.

"I…no… I've tried to stop. I have tried to forget him. But I cant. Ever time I wake up from a nightmare, it takes everything in me not to cry out for him. He was always there for me. I woke up next to him and fell asleep in his arms. Yes, I love him, but I will never go back to him. It doesn't matter what. I wont let myself be hurt," she says to me.

I want to tell her so bad. I want to tell her that her old companions are here. But I just cant seem to find it in me to do so.

"Mika, we will always be there for you. No matter what happens, okay? So lets go get breakfast," I say in an attempt to distract her. She doesn't really seem like she wants to, she seems to want to go to bed, but I know that she will find whats-his-face nat-something her ex boyfriend.

"Its pancakes, and what goes best with pancakes?" I ask, smiling.

"Howalon, I mean cotton candy!" she says, giving me a small smile.

Lets hope that those dumb ass boys don't mention anything about her old friends or nat-whats-his-face.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

My warmth is gone, and my arms are empty. don't tell me it was all a sick delusion. If it is, then I know that I have officially lost it. I know that I have barely any time left before my heart stops beating from sadness and self despair. I open my eyes in an unfamiliar room. Her scent lingers on the comforter and pillows. Yes, indeed, my beloved has been here.

I get out of bed and grab my cell phone out of my pants pocket, which was on the floor by the bed, and call Ruka.

"Hey, Ruka, what door am I in, when does class start, and in what room is our classroom in, and are you all alright?" I ask.

"We are all fine. You are special star, which is different from Mikan's rank, and your dorm is SS16, our class room is 32A, and class starts in about an hour. How is she?" he asks.

"I don't know she isn't here. Im going out to see her. Tell Hotaru ill make sure to give her a kiss in her name," I say, then I hang up.

I get my old clothes on, and walk out. I follow the sound of voices until I reach a dining room. There I see all of them seated at a table, plates loaded with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. In the middle of the table there are things of peanut butter, jelly, butter, and a bag of…Howalon? God, Mikan, really? I see her sitting at the table, facing me, eating her pancakes and Howalon. I know that the second that she takes a bit of that sugary crap, she goes into her happy place. I walk into the room, ignoring the stares from her friends and come up behind her. Mikan, like expected, is completely oblivious to my presence. I go up behind her swirl her chair around and watch the shock register in her eyes before I crash my lips onto hers, that taste of sugar and strawberries.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

So the sleeping bastard finally woke up. I watch him as he stares at her before suddenly walks across the room, swirls an oblivious Mikan around, and kisses her.

_**THAT**_

_**BASTARD**_

_**IS**_

_**KISSING**_

_**MY **_

_**Mika.**_

* * *

Jake P.O.V

OMG HE'S KISSING HER. THAT IS SO EMBARRESSING. So I hide under the table.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

I have seen Kain kiss a lot of girls, and yes its discuisting, but couldn't he at least have the decency to wait until I was done eating. I swear im going to puke.

* * *

Kain's P.O.V

Ohh la la, that boys got guts. Kissing a wild kitty cat like her is like wallking into a hungy lions den. I have a new respect for that poor dead man.

* * *

Knight's P.O.V

Ew. I never thought that I would have to watch the girl that I think of as a sister being kissed by a guy…. **WAIT. My little sister is being FORCIBLY kissed by a guy THAT WE BARELY NO. I would totally move to kick his ass, but the situation is so embarrassing and the fact that the girl im in love with is right next to me, I cant seem to move….**

* * *

Scarlett's P.O.V

Well at least he has guts. Maybe I will be an aunt soon…..

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V

We found her. This is our new home, and even though we have a lot to do, I know that in the end it will be worth it. Friendship is all about fighting for each other.

I get up and dressed and go wake up Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire.

"I don't want to get up. Were all 3 stars, don't we get to sleep in," says Nonoko as she covers her head with her pillow.

"Don't make me use my baka gun," I say. At the very thought of that all of them shutter and quickly make a beeline for there separate closets.

I walk out into the hallway and take out my phone.

"Hey, Ruka, do you just want to meet out in front of the classroom?" I ask.

"No, Im almost done getting ready, so I will meet you out in front of your building, 'kay babe?" he asks.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," I say.

"Love you," he says. I hang up my phone on him as my answer. Yes, bunny boy and I are dating. Around a year ago he confessed his undying love for me (his words not mine) and for some spur of the moment reason, I said yes. Well, if you didn't hint the sarcasm usedd, im just joking. I love Ruka. Even if he is fun to blackmail.

All the girls get ready and we meet Ruka outside. He takes my hand, and we walk towards the main building where we are so post to meet a teacher.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are absolutely adorable," says a brunette with pigtails and hot pink, yes hot pink, eyes. She smiles brightly at all of us.

"And you are?" Ruka asks.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, my name is Sarah Smith, your teacher. Miss smith sounds much to formal so please just call me Sarah," she says.

Dear god, what did I do wrong? I get away from one complete imbecile pedofile and what do I get? A COMPLETE NAÏVE IDOIT.

"Well lets go to your new class," she says as she skips away. She leads us to our new class and into the room.

"Class, these are the new students." she says sweetly. Someone throws a paper at her face. She acts as though nothing happens.

"Now Ruka and Hotaru can sit together. So can Anna and Nonoko. And then Koko and Sumire. Does that sound okay to you guys?" she asks.

"What about Natsume?" Ruka asks. She tilts her head in confusion.

"He is a special star," I say. Her face clears of confusion.

"Does he have black hair and red eyes? If so, then he will be late, and come very beaten up," she says.

"How do you know that?" Koko asks.

"I see the future," she chirps. "And I can see a very mad Principle if im late for my meeting, so goodbye my adorable students," she says as she runs out the door. All of us sit down and ignore all those around us.

Time to wait for Natsume.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

I forgot what it felt like to be kissed by him. I forgot all the electricity that surged through us, always amazing me that I wasn't dead from my heart stopping. It was like jamming a fork into a outlet. Then I realized how much I had missed this, no matter how wrong it was.

Yes, it WAS wrong. I pushed him away from me.

"Don't touch me, and don't ever kiss me again," I hiss.

You want to know what he did. He grabbed my wrists so I couldn't push him away and kissed me again.

So I kicked him where it hurts the most. The was on the ground, curled up in a ball. I punched him in the face and slapped his other cheek.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I say. And I walk away.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

Mikan-3

Natsume-0 and possibly no longer male….

* * *

**BAHAHA I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. Sorry for all the pov changes, I just thought it was necessary. Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks for all the reviews…im to busy to write all the answers! Sorry -sweat drop- no…don't set wild dogs on me…NOOOO, E WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLLLLLLLLLLE**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsume P.O.V

Okay, so after about 10 minutes of laying helpless on the ground, curled in a ball, I am finally able to get up. And boy, am I as pissed as ever. I stomp out of the platinum star dorms and to the classroom. I kick the door open and stomp over to where I see Ruka and Hotaru and the others seated.

"How did it go?" Anna asks excitedly.

Right after Anna asked that question Koko fell to the ground laughing. It has been so long since Koko actually laughed. It was just like the old days.

"S-say Natsume….are you still….MALE?!" he asked through fit's a laughing.

I scowled at him.

They all look at Koko curiously and I look out the window with a scowl on my face.

"Mikan didn't take to lightly to Natsume kissing her…so she kicked him where it hurts, slapped him and punched him," said Koko as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Everyone cracks up, and even Hotaru cracks a smile.

"Um I hate to interrupt, but I just wanted to say hello, if I do say so myself, all of you boys are quite handsome," says a slutty brunette that as she winked at us.

"Shut up HAG we don't want to talk to you," I say.

"H-hag?! Do you know who I am! My name is Courtney Richardson and I am one of the board members daughter and the most popular girl at this school! You should be flattered I even talked to you!" she yelled.

"Yeah, well im the fucking queen of France, and I bring Christmas cheer in Santa's sleigh on the weekend," says a voice coming from the door.

There stands Mikan in all her glory with all her friends around her. The second everyone sees them whispers break out through the room.

"Iv heard that they are all assassins!" one whispered to another.

"Mou, im scared!" she said in reply.

"She is so hot,"

"If only she weren't dating that loner freak,"

"Slut,"

"Whore,"

"Damn she hot,"

"This is only like the 5th time I have seen them attend class,"

The whispers were broken by the harsh squeak of Courtney.

"You think that you are all that just because you're a model? Only anorexic druggies are models!" she yells.

"Oh, I don't just model so im not an anorexic druggie slut, I also write songs. I wrote this especially for you. _'Twinkle twinkle little whore, close your legs there not a door,"_ she said.

Courtney stomps out of the room, obviously defeated. Mikan looks over at the classroom.

"Anything anyone wants to say to my face," she said, her face not showing any emotion. No one said a thing.

"Your hot." I say as I look at her. Her eyes flicker to me and she frowns.

"Screw you Natsume." she says. I smile at her and her eyes widen just a bit.

"You know you love me," I say.

"Keep dreaming," she barks and she walks out of the room.

_Oh, I will Mikan, I will._

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

_Flashback_

"_You are all supposed to go to the principles office as soon as possible," says Rei as he hugs me. I lean against his chest, and take a deep breath. I am so tired. Even though I slept soundly with Natsume (Scarlett told me) I have this deep rooted exhaustion._

"_I missed you," I say in a muffled voice. He smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head._

"_Same here. I heard that Kuro Neko is here along with all the rest of his friends," he says softly._

"_Yeah.. So what?" I ask. I don't want to talk about Natsume. It makes me upset._

"_Nothing," he says and withdraws away from me._

_The team and I walk into the cheery principles office and take a seat. There are only 6 seats, so I sit on Ace's knee._

"_Hello! Its lovely to see you all. I called you here in regarding to your schooling. You skip class everyday. I cant have you doing that even if it does mean that you have to sleep through all the classes. You have to attend them. End of story. So please, go to your classes. Or special reinforcements will be made to get you to class. I don't think you would like that," he said. It was a sugar coated threat. In short terms, if we didn't get to class he would forcefully put us there._

"_Whatever," I say and I walk out of the room, the others follow me._

"_What class do we even go to?" asks Kai._

"_32A," I say. So that's where we are headed._

_End of flashback_

Natsume is in my class along with the whole gang. It was so weird, because when I walked in and saw that brown haired slut talking to him, I felt.. I don't know, I just kind of felt… jealous. No, of course your not jealous, he's not your to be possessive of. No matter if he does constantly mock his own feelings for you. He is a player. That's what they do.

I walk out of the classroom with Ace on my heels and the rest of the group following closely behind.

"Well, that was fun. If I do say so myself, princess, you are very creative in your song choice," chuckles Kain.

"Oh, shut up," I say.

* * *

"My dearest Mika, you and Ace have a photo shoot today." says Scarlett, as she pops into my room. I nod my head at her, and get dressed in a black shirt that is big around the neck so it falls off one shoulder and only goes to my belly button, and tight black skinnies, with strappy black heels. My few tattoos are revealed on my flat stomach, even the one that I hate the most. The one of his name.

I walk out of my room and meet a black jean and concert shirt clad Ace. He looks me up and down and smiles.

"Shall we go, young lady?" he asks holding his hand out. I give him a half smile.

"We shall," I say, taking his hand.

* * *

The second we arrive at the studio we are whisked away to be coated with makeup and dressed up like Barbie dolls. They put me in a silk, strapless dress with a red sash under the breast. The dress trails onto the ground. They put dark and fierce makeup on me, making my eyes smoky and the hazel color really popping out, and add a hind of red blush and crimson lipstick. They put my long, waist length hair into perfect ringlets. I look beautiful. Natsume would love it. Even if he isn't mine anymore.

Ace comes out in black dress pants and a black button up shirt with the top buttons undone. There is a loose red tie around his neck and in his ears he has small hoops in his many piercing's.

They make us stand, our foreheads touching and our lips only about an inch apart. My hand is on his neck, and the other is in front of us, grasping his with a red crucifix wrapped around it. His empty hand running through my hair, a red ribbon dangling from his fingertips. His eyes are almost closed, while mine are halvly open and staring into the camera from the corner of my eye. The photographers go crazy, snapping pictures from every angle.

Finally, we are able to get into regular clothes and head back to the academy. In the car, we sit in a comfortable silence. I look out the window and he plays with his phone. Until we pass the mega screen in the city. There is a gigantic picture of the one we just took. It got out so fast.

"Ace! Look," I say pointing out the window. He looks and smirks.

"That got out fast," he said.

"No kidding," I say.

* * *

We arrive at the academy, only to find someone waiting for us. There stands Natsume, clutching a magazine in his hand. Ace gets out first and walks right past him, and I wait until he is in the building across from the limo before getting out.

"We need to talk," says Natsume in a angry but controlled voice.

I nod my head and lead him into the woods by the school. When I am sure no one is around and listening I hop up into a Sakura tree and stare at its floating pink blossoms. Natsume climbs up next to me and sits down.

"What the hell is this?" he asks as he holds out a magazine. it's the picture we just took. Damn they get those things out fast.

"It's a picture, genius. For modeling. We just took it." I say.

"What the hell Mikan? How could you let that guy get so close to you? Your mine and mine alone. I wont share you with anyone." he says.

His, huh?

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

The second I saw that picture, I could just feel rage fill my entire being. I confront her about it, and she acts as though its nothing at all. Her being that close to a guy is totally something! No one should be that close to her unless it's a girl or its me. No male, well, excluding her younger brother.

"What the hell Mikan? How could you let that guy get so close to you? Your mine and mine alone. I wont share you with anyone." I say to her.

"No. I'm not your anymore, Nat, im my own person. I let you guys push me around and I wont let you do it ever again. Im free. Im finally my own person, even if I am an awful person. At least I belong to myself. I will live the rest of my life free, and that's okay with me." she says as she looks up at the sky.

"You will always be in my heart though, Mi, and you know that. You are a wonderful person, way better then I ever deserved. I let you go and that's on me. But im begging for one more chance Mikan. Give me one more chance to prove to you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Let me show you," I say, as I lean towards her. Her lips softly graze mine and electricity shoots through both of us making us gasp. I kiss her and tangle my hand in her silky hair, my other hand pulling her towards me. Hesitantly, she puts her hand on my cheek, and slides it into my messy black hair.

I missed kisses like this more then anything.

Suddenly she pulls away, and jumps to the ground.

"Mikan, wait," I say.

"Things cant go back to the way they where. Im not a good person anymore Natsume, you have to understand that. Without a blink of and eye, I will kill people Natsume. Im a murderer. I have to live the rest of my life alone. So just forget me, Nat, please." she says as she looks up at me with sad eyes.

She was a killer. But, somehow, I still loved her.

"I love you and I forever will and baby, no matter what I will always be there for you," I say. She looks up at me with an emotion I couldn't name, and then ran away.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

If only you would understand. I don't deserve a happily ever after, after all that I have done. Live in peace without me, Natsume, because you deserve someone prettier, smarter, happier, and more wonderful then a girl like me.

But no matter what, I will always only love you.

* * *

**I think this is a bit shorter then the norm, so sorry about that. School night and I have had a hard day ****L hope you enjoyed. Review if you want to make me happy**

DEVIlishAngel00- Thanks so much. Its scenes like this that make me happy I am a girl

Block Out The Noise- That is very helpful! Thank you so much! I will make sure to use that! Thanks for also not being mean about it and flaming me!

unknow98- I know! My favorite quote out of the whole story! I would seriously hate to be Natsume!

626- Thank you for the suggestion. I know that Natsume is a dumb ass, but if I might say, I think he is a romantic dumb ass!

vongolafan16- That would be interesting….ill have to think about that….. Thanks for following!

meLOVES'NATSUME- Me too, I like it when women are characterized as strong. Not weak. I used the jealousy idea and I like it!

.shinju- LOL I KNOW GO Mika!

Demon's little Princess- thank you so much. Its reviews like this that keep me going.


	10. Chapter 10

Ace's P.O.V

I hate that son of a bitch. I hate Natsume Hyuuga. Mika was perfectly fine before he came back. She had all of us, her loving friends. She had ME. If he had only never come at all I could have made mika fall in love with me. She would be mine, and mind alone. I would be able to show her that I could give her everything that Natsume couldn't. I could make her happy. I could make her forget.

Now, everything has been made so much more difficult. I have to make her hate him again, and him constantly proclaiming his love and kissing her isn't helping. Oh, Mika, if only you knew of the immeasurable love I have for you. I love you enough to kill for you. He couldn't say the same thing. He hurt you. He broke you. He threw you away.

I have to get that twinkle in your eye that you get when he is near. When your talking about him, even when your insulting him. The way your eyes widen every time you bump into him, and practically every time you touch him. I need your beautiful eyes to only be on me. To only focus on me and MY love for you. Not him and your feelings for him. He doesn't deserve you. No, but I think that I do.

Please Mika, realize that what you feel for him is only lust, that you truly love me. Realize it soon, because I don't want to wait until im nearly dying to know that you do. I need to know. I deserve to know. That is my dying wish, to finally hear you say the words: I love you, Ace.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

Do you know how hard it is to have the love of your life right in front of you, so close you can touch him, and not be able to show any amount of affection towards him? Its hell. I cant talk to him when he comes up to me and talks to me. I cant look at him and his beautiful face. I cant feel his warmth and crawl into his arms. It takes everything out of me. **I want to touch him, and feel him, and talk to him. I want to memorize his face, and that look he gets when he looks at me.** I want Natsume to be mine…

"Mika, can you answer this question?" asks my eccentric female teacher as she dances toward me.

I look up at the board. British history, who was the 15 king of England? I sigh and get up, write my answer on the board and sit back down before anyone can blink.

"Mika, I asked if you could answer the question," she says. I point at the board. She stares at it, then snaps out of her daze.

"Very good, im so proud of you," she says with a smile as she runs forward to hug me.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

She flies out the window.

"That girl is only mine to touch," says hotaru as she sits back down. All my friends stare at her like they just saw a talking vegetable.

"What ever you do, you don't want to be victim of that evil machine. It hurts like a bitch," I say calmly.

"No shit," says Kai as he munches on a whole pizza. Yes, a whole freaking pizza.

I kick him in the head, causing him to fly out the window and I leave him there, suspended, as he screams and kicks and flails around like a fish out of water. It really is funny to watch. I think it might be because he has a pathological fear of heights, but im not quite sure.

"Mimi, I think that he has had enough," says Knight lightly. I look at him, not an expression crossing my face and I let Kai drop the whole 6 stories to the ground.

I hear a familiar chuckle from behind me. Natsume leans forward, a smirk on his face, as he lazily twirls a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Feisty, I like it." he says as he stares into my eyes. We lock eyes, crimson and hazel clashing together. I break contact first, but even as I look away, I can feel his eyes boring into the side of my head. Daring me to look back. Daring me to stare into there depths. Daring me to find what he is really feeling.

Then I seem to lose control of my own body. My hand reaches out and cups his cheek, my thumb rubbing the bags under his eyes.

"Natsume, why are you so sad?" I ask, my voice emotionless, yet my eyes betraying me. He closes his eyes and puts his hand over mine. His crimson orbs once again flicker open and he lets me see what emotions are behind those beautiful eyes. Sadness, loneliness, unhappiness, restlessness, sleepiness, but as he stares at me, the two most abundant emotions are love and want.

"I am sad, because you wont be mine," he says, then he gets up and leaves, the whole class's eyes following him. My hand stays suspended for about a minute before it drops back to my side. Im sorry Natsume. I am so sorry.

* * *

I was walking threw the forest aimlessly, until I came to another Sakura tree. This one was small and frail. I don't know what drove me to do this, I guess it was all the memories I had with Natsume under our Sakura tree, but I went up to it and leaned my forehead against it.

"I hate you, tree. You sleep during the winter and come to live in the spring. You sway without a care, never worrying about anyone but your self," The tree starts to burn. " No matter what you do you will be adored and loved and beautiful. No matter if someone carves into you, or hurts you. You will still be perfect. I hate you so much for it. Because.. I cant be you," I whisper as I take a step back and the whole tree burst into a brilliant display of flames. Within minutes, the tree is nothing but ash of which I now sit by, knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around.

Then I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, yanking me towards him. Ace puts his hand on my head and draws tiny circles on my temple, and I immediately relax and grab a fistful of his shirt.

"Everything is going to be okay. I am here now and I will always be here for you. No matter what happens. Do you understand me?" he asks. I snuggle into his neck and nod my head.

"Mika, look at me. I have something I need to tell you. Mimi, im in love with you," he says as he grabs my chin so I have to look him in the eyes.

At that very moment, I froze. He loved me? But, he was like a brother to me…

Then he leans forward and presses his lips against mine. His lips are soft and warm, and he is an extremely good kisser, but… its just not the same. With Natsume, every kiss is like getting high off a drug. It takes you to temporary heaven. With Ace's kisses, they were warm and sweet, but I knew they were different. I knew it was because, even though I love Ace, it is not at all in the romantic way. Natsume has had my heart for a very long time and he refuses to give it back no matter what I do or say.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

He lips are everything I imagined them to be. Soft, warm, and sweet. She timidly kisses me back and I pull back and look into her eyes. If only she would let me see what she was feeling. Her eyes are a puzzle that she absolutely wont let me solve. I never know what she is feeling and I have to say, it drives me absolutely mad. You think you see something, but when you look at it again, there is absolutely nothing there.

I stand up and offer my hand to her. She looks up at me and shakes her head. Im sure she needs some time alone to process everything that has just happened. I know that she will get back to me on her answer as soon as she has divided. She wont run away from decisions.

As I walk back to the dorms, I see Natsume sleeping under a tree. I have a debate in my head about whether I should graffiti his face or not, but I know that Mika wouldn't be the happiest about that so I decide against it. I just walk into my dorm and flop down on my bed.

Today wasn't so bad. I cant say it was bad at all. I kissed the girl I loved, and told her. Plus we don't have a mission tonight and were having curry for dinner.

Yeah, I think smiling, today wasn't bad at all.

* * *

Mika's P.O.V

Not long after Ace walks away do I start back towards the dorms. I need to lay in the darkness of my room and sleep, hopefully my mind to busy to concoct a nightmare. As I pass the Sakura tree, I see someone lying under it, fast asleep. Its none other then Natsume. His eyebrows are knit together and it is obvious that he is not having a pleasant dream. Numbly, I walk over to him and take his hand. His face relaxes and he falls towards me, his head on my lap, just like the old day.

Im to tired to object, so I close my eyes and let sleep take me into a world far beyond the walls of the academy. Far beyond the orders, and the mission, and the classes, and the awful people that inhabit this place.

* * *

**School night. Exhausted. Sorry its so short.**

DEVIlishAngel00- get what you mean. me too. Thanks! Will do ASAP.

mikanpuppy- Lets hope so…im not so sure yet…ah ha…ha.

vongolafan16- im at war with myself over that….AHHH…Ace or Natsume?

Amari Mizuki- Thank you so much! That made my day. J

CrimsonWolfanda- Thanks so much! Me too! I want a bf like this….Ill update soon!

emilyishdabest- THANKS IAREPIGGIE! I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU! XD

SweetChocoChips8- Thanks so much, I will continue!

.shinju- YEAHHHH. I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPPIE!


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett's P.O.V

I was in the middle of training, when suddenly, all my strength was washed out of me. I fell to my knees, holding my head. I felt so weak at that moment.

"Letty! Are you okay?" Knight asks as he rushed over to me. I give him a knowing look. He looks down at me with a concerned face, rubbing tiny circles on my back with his thumb.

While he is lost in thought, I stare up at his face. He is truly beautiful. With his shaggy blue hair, and midnight black eyes. I really want to just kiss him…

"Letty, are you okay? You were staring up at me with a blank look in you eyes." he says.

I shake my head, snapping myself back to reality.

"Yeah… just a little lost in thought," I say, blushing lightly. He looks at me like he doesn't believe me. Its silent for a few moments, then it seems to dawn on him.

"You were staring at me! You think im hot don't you?" he asked, laughing.

I blushed furiously and remained silent. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You mean… you actually do think im hot? I was just joking," he said, his eyes growing wide. I wanted to read what he was thinking behind those dark endless eyes. He gazed down at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Scarlett, im going to ask you something and you have to answer it truthfully, okay?" he says. I nod my head.

"Scarlett….. Do you…uh.. Like me?" he asked nervously, blushing red.

"No," I say simply.

"Oh, sorry to ask I guess. Shouldn't have ask-" I cut him off. I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned my forehead against his.

"But I do love you," I whisper to him. His eyes grow wide and a beautiful smile breaks across his face. He kisses me sweetly, our eyes never closing.

"I love you too," he says. I sigh happily as he holds me in his arms. I cant wait to tell Mika this. She will be so happy for us…. Even if we don't have forever to be together. Even if I might not grow up to have a family and get married to Knight. I can promise him that in the short time that we have together, we will make enough memories to last a lifetime.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

"_Natsume, I love you so much… you have to live without me." says Mikan as blood drips out of the side of her mouth. Her whole chest is covered with blood. Her bloody hand is on my cheek, trying to comfort me as tears fall down my face._

"_NO! Mikan you cant leave me. I need you." I say franticly._

_She gives me a soft, sad smile. _

"_You NEED air. You NEED food. You NEED love. But you WILL survive without me," she whispers to me, as if calmly explaining a simple thing to a child._

"_I NEED YOU. YOU WILL SURVIVE." I say._

_She gives me a loving smile. _

"_You want to know something? You were the best thing that ever happened to me." she says._

"_Don't talk like that. You are going to survive." I say determined. I try to pick her up, but she winces and cries out in pain. The gash is to deep, moving her around will make it bleed more. Im helpless. I don't know what to do._

"_Kiss me," she says. I know she read my mind. I lean down and give her a kiss. Then she grabs my head and forces something into my mouth and to swallow it. She pull back then gives me a sweet kiss._

"_I gave you a sleeping pill. You will fall asleep in just a couple seconds. I didn't want you to see me die. I want you to remember me talking, not screaming in pain and hallucinating. I love you, Nat," she says. I fall next to her. Im so tired, but I know that I shouldn't be sleeping._

"_I…love you…" I say. Then I fade away, the last thing I hear is an evil laugh and the blood curdling scream of the girl I love._

I wake, startled. My breath is coming fast and my face is drenched in sweat. I fell asleep under the Sakura tree, but something is different from when I fell asleep. Im not sitting up anymore, and under my head is something soft, and warm, not to mention smooth. I look up and I see the sleeping face of Mikan.

'How in the world did she get there?' I ask myself as I stare at her beautiful sleeping face.

When we were back at Gakuen Alice, Mikan would sometimes sneak into my room when she had nightmares. She claimed that I would make all the nightmares go away because I was scary and mean. When she would fall asleep, I would look at her face, like im doing now. When she is awake, she is beautiful, but when she is asleep… the best way to put it is she is adorable.

Her bright hazel eyes are closed, and her long black lashes lay at rest. Her cherry red lips are slightly open and she is breathing softly. Her long hair is over one of her shoulders, moving lightly with the light breeze. One of her hands was in my hair, but now they both rest on her lap. She looks so innocent, just like she used to. You cant see her haunted eyes and emotionless face. This is Mikan in her most vulnerable and rawest form. This is the girl I fell in love with.

Suddenly her eyes flickered open and she groggily looked around. Either she was to tired to notice me, or she was blatantly ignoring my presence. Finally she looked my way and her eyes widened slightly before her fade returned to its usual stone cold expression.

"Good morning," I saw. It was actually sunset, but what was the difference? I certainly didn't care about it.

She got up and dusted off her butt and knees.

"You know how sick of this I am?" I ask.

She stops and turns around. She looks at me right in the eyes.

"For arguments sake, sick of what?" she asks.

"Of the way you treat us. Im so sick of us trying to get your forgiveness and you completely ignoring us. We made a mistake. An awful mistake. But you need to realize how sorry we are. We want things to go back to the way they were. We want **Mikan **back, because frankly, none of us really like Mika," I said.

"Natsume, there are some things that cant be forgiven. I ignore you all because its in your best interest, no matter if you get that or not. I cant hate you all, but I cant have you in my life. Things cant go back to the way they were, even if I wanted them to. And like I said the day I left, Mikan is dead. She was murdered by cruel words and betrayal. Just… leave the academy and move on." she said as she walked away.

I watched her fading silhouette against the sunset. There was nothing I could say to that. We ruined her.

* * *

I walked with a heavy heart to my dorm where all my friends waited for me.

"Hey," I say.

"Do you know how worried we were? We couldn't find you or get a hold of you. No one knew where you were," yelled Sumire.

"So, I was with Mikan," I say.

At the mention of that everyone broke into big smiles.

"How is she?" asked Hotaru.

"Does she forgive us?" asks Koko.

"Are you guys back together?" asks Ruka.

"Can we talk to Mikan-Chan?" asks Anna.

"Is she okay now?" asks Nonoko.

"I think she might be to broken for us to fix." I say, and we all sadly look at each other.

One mistake. One accusation. That was all it took for us to lose what we love. Be careful what you say, because you never know if the next sentence to pass you lips will be the one that keeps you eternally separated for the best thing that has ever happened to you. Think before you talk….

* * *

Rei's P.O.V

I wish I could be there for Mikan, because I know that she needs someone there for her right now. I just have to make sure that the seven of them aren't so overworked that they are practically passing out form exhaustion. The principle seems to want to make that so, but his love for the money they get form modeling keeps him at ease. But he is a dangerous and greedy man, and I know that the fact that the AAO has been constantly causing trouble for us will cause him to do something selfish and absolutely sickening.

"Persona, I know how to fix it all. It is all just so simple! Why did I never think of this before! I am a absolute genius! Sometimes my own smarts just put me in a state of amazed shock!" he shouted gleefully.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes and plunge a sword through the empty hole in his chest know as his heart.

"Kill. Kill them that will make everything so much better!" he yells happily.

"Kill the AAO? that's what we are trying to do sir," I say. For a principle he is a complete idiot.

"No, not the AAO, the ones they are after. Of course it will solve all of our problems!" he said.

I could feel my stomach twisting up into a knot. He was thinking something evil. I could tell that.

"Who do you want to kill?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why Persona, im ashamed of you for not knowing. The dangerous abilities brats. The models. Mikan, Scarlett, Kai, Kain, Ace, Knight, Jake. All of them!" he says smiling like a maniac. He was a maniac. A sick, twisted, demented, man.

"You cant do that ! They are innocent kids!" I yelled.

"There all monsters. I know that all It takes is a threat and all of them will say yes. They are so wonderfully selfless, that it will be as simple as 1, 2, 3," he says.

"I wont let you!" I yell. He smiles at me knowingly.

"Goodnight Persona," he says. He has a sick, menacing smile on his face. He will do it, and I know that. He doesnt respect life, he just happily ruins it.

He had spiked my drink. I dropped the cup and heard it shatter before I fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Sorry…Mika….."

* * *

**I BEAT MY 11 CHAPTER CURSE! Yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it just for all of you. Thanks for reading and PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! THEY HELP ME MORE THEN YOU KNOW! WITHOUT THEM MY STORIES GET SO MUCH SHORTER. PLUS I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT Ace OR NATSUME MORE! You decide the fate of my charaters, because i am heartless enough to kill them off...ha ha ha...SO CHOOSE IF THEY LIVE OR DIE! CHOOSE WISELY MY FRIENDS.**

vongolafan16- Ace FOR YOU! Okay, thanks! I try to keep it interesting and I think my ending will be… he he he

DEVIlishAngel00- I made Ace a man of action. She will, but hearts change….lol…thanks and I will ASAP

.shinju-Thanks. Are you an Ace or a Natsume fan? We will have to see if he dies, all I can say is that there will be a very interesting developments between the three of them.

DarkFlameInfernal- Thank you!

Nix- Thank you will do!

Milky Angel- wow you are all avid Ace fans! Natsume is kind in his own way… I will! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Mikan's P.O.V

I don't handle stress very well. I have to give Ace his answer and try to get Natsume to move on even thou he seems completely unwilling to do that. I don't know what to do anymore!

Here I lay, in the darkness of my room, alone and frustrated. I was planning on doing that all night, until Scarlett burst into my room, glowing, holding Knight's hand.

"Mika! Were dating! Finally!" she squealed as she temporarily let go of knights hand to hug me.

I give her a faint smile. They have liked each other so long, they were bound to be a couple sometime soon. She looks at me happily, smiling brighter then the sun. but then her smile turns serious.

"Mika, you know how we have type four Alice, and we can use all the power we want, the only consequences are death when it runs out?" she said. Her eyes turn watery.

"Well im starting the process. Im dying Mika." she said. No. This cant be happening. She cant die. She has been the only female in my life since I left Gakuen Alice. I just stare at her.

"So we need you to do something." says Knight as he takes Scarlett into his arms.

"We need you to combine both of our power and shape it into a child." she says. My eyes widened. Now, as weird as this whole process might seem, it is quiet common. Your Alice stones are a part of you. Your heart, power, genetics, all of that. If you combine both, plus both users powers, if you are strong enough and with guidance, it can make a child. Of course it doesn't just pop into existence, Scarlett will actually give birth to it, it will just take only about 5 months. It is usually made for people who have the type 3 Alice and find the love of there lives later in there life.

"Please Mika, please just give me some happiness before I die." she pleads. I close my eyes so she cant see the tears threatening to spill over. Then I nod my head and she hugs me tightly.

"Thank you." she whispers. Then she lays flat on my bed. She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a vanilla colored Alice stone and puts it on her now exposed stomach. Knight puts his hand in his pocket and takes out his dark blue stone and puts it on her stomach. I place my hands over the stones and close my eyes.

"I need you to concentrate and mentally exert all you can. You need to truly want that child." I say. They both close their eyes and do as I say. Light surrounds all three of us, and then suddenly disappears. I take my hand off of her stomach, and see that the stones are gone.

"Congratulations, your pregnant," I say quietly. Tears pour from Scarlett's eyes, but she is smiling.

"Why are you crying, love?" asks Knight.

"Im so happy," she whispers quietly. I leave the room (though it is my room) so they can have a private moment together, and walk into the kitchen. There I see Ace sitting there waiting for me. He looks up at me and smiles. He knows he isn't getting an answer, this is just his subtle way of reminding me that he needs one. I walk past him and open the fridge searching for food.

"So she's pregnant now?" he asks, as he takes a bite of an apple. I glance over at him and nod my head, then resume my search.

"Did you ever want children?" he asks. My hand that was going to grab the milk, stopped in mid air.

"More then anything. I used to want children so bad. I wanted them to take care of, dress up, love and hold. But then I realized that it was so utterly selfish of me. Who would want someone like me to be their mother? Why would I bring life into such a corrupt world? My children would be Alice's and never live a normal life. I wouldn't want that for my children. Hell, I wouldn't want that for anyone," I say. It brings up all the conversations Natsume and I would have about life outside the walls of the academy. It was all just a sick dream that we had to use to make sure we didn't go confinement crazy.

"You would be such a good mother." Ace said gently. I look at him.

"Im to broken to be a mother," I say, then I turn my head away. Right after I said that, I turned my head away as a memory invaded my mind.

_Flashback_

_It was a bright summer day and all classes had been cancelled due to the classroom air conditioning being broken. Natsume and I sat under our tree, side by side, in comfortable silence._

"_Hey, Natsume, do you ever want kids?" I ask. He looks up from his manga and gives me a curious look._

"_Depends," he says simply as he goes back to reading his manga._

"_On what?"_

_He is silent for a moment._

"_Two very important things." he says as he looks me in the eye. I stare back at him, waiting for the reasons._

"_One," he said holding up his finger. "Is if I live long enough for that with my Alice killing me," he said softly. My heart twisted in pain and I held my arms and came towards him, wrapping him in a hug. He doesn't move, just stays there while I hug him. Then I pull back, waiting for the next part._

"_Two, is who the mother is," he says softly._

_I smile at him._

"_Well, I think I would be a good mom, how about im the mother of your children," I giggle. "When we get out, that is," _

_He smirked at me._

"_I guess a flat chested, ugly, polka dot, wearing girl like you will have to do," he said jokingly as he lays his head on my lap. I looked into his eyes before he put his manga over them and I saw something I couldn't explain. I wonder…_

_End of flashback._

He knew. He knew we would never get out. He knew we wouldn't have a future outside these hellish walls. But still, he wanted to spend time with me. He wanted to be together with me.

He really was the best thing that ever was mine…

* * *

Scarlett's P.O.V

I was pregnant with a baby. Not just any baby, a baby that's father is the man I loved. This is a dysfunctional version of the dreams I used to have as a girl.

After Knight and I finished our emotional moment in Mika's room, we go out to see Ace and Mika sitting at the table. A muscle in knights jaw tightens as Ace gives him a tiny nod, that at the time I wrote off. Knight and I sat down and we talked and Kain, Kai, and Jake came in from practice and we all talked and made plans for the weekend.

"All Platinum stars please report to the principles office. NOW." said the loud speaker. We all sighed and walked to the principles office, grumbling.

We got into the office and sat down and waited for the principle to speak.

"Hello all of you. As you know, the AAO have been quite… busy lately. They have been sending spies, attacking, and trying to infiltrate this academy in every way possible. But I have come up with a brilliant idea. It will solve all of our problems," he said gleefully.

This had to be bad. He didn't get happy for sunshine and rainbows. He was a sadist. The only thing that made him happy was people pain and misery.

"First off. Do you know why they want to get in here so much?" he asks.

"To get information," said Jake.

"No,"

"To kill someone," said Kain.

"Nope,"

"To take control of the academy," said Kai.

"Nada! three strikes your out! Its all for you guys. They want you to use your powers. So with you we can solve the problem." he said.

"Your giving us to the academy!" yelled Knight, outraged.

"Don't be an idoit, you guys would be able to destroy us then." he said.

"What are you going to do you asshole?" I asked angrily.

"Well, my plan is so simple. Im going to put you all in handcuffs, line you up, and shoot you square in the heart. And you want to know the funny thing? You are not going to fight. You are going to listen to every word I say." he says as he smiled evilly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HAVE YOU OFFICAILLY LOST YOUR MIND?" Ace screamed.

"Jake, you love your mother, don't you? She might be a drunk, crack head whore, but you still love her. I don't think that you would like to see her suddenly overdose, now would you?" he asked. Jake's alternate personality, Richie, came out. He grabbed the principle by the collar.

"Don't ever talk about my mother like that or so help me god you will wake up with a gun to your head and before you can say 'Yikes' I will pop a cap into your brain," he snarled.

"Careful, boy, your mothers life is in my hands," he said. Richie let go of him and sat down, and Jake came back.

"Kai, your poor, lonely father is all you have left since your mother left you. Depression is awful, wouldn't we hate it if he decided to end his life?" he said. Kai glared at him silently, a look of pure disgust and horror on his face.

"Kain, since your parents died, you were left alone with no one but your sister. Éclair, I believe her name is. She is a good student, but accidents happen." he sneered. Kain stood up, his fist clenched. He was about to charge, but Kai grabbed his arm and forced him down.

"Knight, now, you knew better. Your whole family is dead and you were so antisocial. That is until I looked farther into your life. When you were living on the streets, you made your own little family. You give them all the money though anonymous bank accounts and checks. They would never see it coming, now would they?" he said. I sat down on Knights lap, soothing him and trying to keep him from doing something stupid. He hugged me tightly, rage filling his eyes.

"Ace…oh Ace. Orphaned with absolutely no friends. Except for one person. I wont say her name out loud, but I think that all but 2 know who we are talking about." he says chuckling.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ace spits. I wonder who he's talking about? It couldn't be Mika….if I weren't so horrified I would be curious.

"Scarlett, you are the easy one. You have a whole family. Mom, dad, sisters, brothers, everything the rest of your friends dreamed they had. You have so much to lose. So be VERY careful," he said. I clung closer to Knight.

"Mika, oh dear Mika. You have an adorable brother and friends. I could take that away from you in the snap of my fingers. We don't want that. The queen of darkness to cry. that's just so…sad." he said with fake pity. Mika looked at him with a murderous fire in her eyes.

"Your all just puppets in my game and you will die in 3 months." he said.

"Make it 9 months," said Mika as she barely glanced at me. But she was thinking like me. She was thinking about the baby.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we have done everything you ever asked. Give us a chance to see our families one last time and spend it with each other." she said.

He thinks for a while. "Okay," he says.

We all get out of the room and follow Mika. She is heading for the special star dorms. She gets to the one with the golden plate 'Natsume Hyuuga' she burst in to see all of her old friends and yells, "I. FORGIVE. YOU." they all stare up at her, and then she runs over to Natsume and kisses him. Now, Mikan isn't just a person to peck on the lips, she is the type of girl that when she kisses in front of people, you're the one blushing. Natsume happily responded to her kisses. When they were out of breath, she looked at me with this sparkle in her eye I had never seen before.

"This is Natsume." she said as she laced her fingers through his. He stared down at her, love and confusion in his eyes. He knew that something was wrong. They all did.

But right now, I need to worry about me and my love and my baby. that's all that matters right now.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

She. Kissed. Me.

She yelled that she forgave us all and practically tackle kissed me. Im not complaining, but something big is up and im going to get to the bottom of it…but im not saying im not going to treasure my time with her in the process. This idoit is such an idoit. But she is our idoit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love you all.**

Nix-…but I have to have fun with him before I kill him -eyes evilly gleam-

Day- J

Milky Angel- yes, true, he has made mistakes, but all of us have. And I love my readers input, it helps me.

Guest- Thanks. Your right about life… BUT Ace HAS A SECRET.

.shinju- WOO HOO! LETS C HOW IT ENDS UP! THANKS SO MUCH!

CrimsonWolfanda- thank you kindly!

CrimsonQueen24... I swear u just read my mind….

Prism Stream- Ace HAS A DIRTY LITTLE SECRET THOUGH

BubblySunshine190- Is your opinion changed yet…he he

vongolafan16- thanks so much!

DEVIlishAngel00- thanks so much!

Iloveallanime16- thanks so much!

**Sorry it seems like my answers back to you are short…I just know if I draw them out I will reveal to much…until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mikan's P.O.V

I sat on Natsume's lap, kissing him like I wished I had been able to for more then two years. One of his hands was wrapped around me and the other was snaked in my long hair. I wonder if he suspected anything. I didn't want to be interrogated and have to lie my way out. I want to be myself in front of them with the little time I have left.

Finally, I realized that I was having a total make out session with Natsume in front of my friends, so I broke away and stood up, blushing. I was just a little, well to be frank, excited to be able to totally make out with him. It made me feel so warm inside my heart of ice. I went around, hugging the people that I claimed I would never talk to again. The shed tears of happiness and I smiled a smile of forgiveness.

I didn't have time to hold grudges.

I had completely forgotten all about my other friends and I saw them standing in the door awkwardly. Scarlett was holding onto Knight's arm and smiling at me, happy that I forgave them. Ace stood there with a scowl on his face. Jake was smiling and jumping up and down. Kai was standing there grumbling that he was hungry, and Kain was wolfishly whistling.

I realized that we needed to talk and I told them I would talk to them later and gave Natsume one last lingering kiss. We walked to my room and all fell on my bed.

"Nine months, huh?" asks Kain.

"At least my baby will be born and I can find someone who will love it and tell it stories of how much its mommy and daddy loves them." says Scarlett watery.

"I wont give up on you, Mika," says Ace.

I hear Knight and Kai growl. Jake just frowned. Kain looked the other way.

"I know you wont give up on me, Ace. I also know that you guys are hiding something from me. Secrets kill." I say. Kai sits up along with all the other boys and stands up. He grabs Ace's arm and yanks him out of the room.

"I know that they are hiding something." I say to Scarlett. She nods her head. She doesn't need to worry.

"How do you feel?" I ask. She smiles at me, happily.

"I feel absolutely wonderful!" she says. Then her expression changed.

"Can you tell me if it is a boy or a girl?" she asks suddenly.

I smile at her knowingly and close my eyes. I see the future, and I see a disheveled Scarlett holding a small child. it's a….

"it's a girl," I whisper to her. Her eyes grow wide and tears start to pour from her eyes.

"I think I am going to name her London. The city that I was born in and the city I love most. I think that it fits," she says. I hug her close. Yes, she will get the child that she loves. But her and her lover will never get to see there child grow up. She really needs comfort.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

Kai drags me out of Mikan's room. He drags me all the way to his room with the other guys and slams the door.

"Mika is not Lucy. It doesn't matter what you seem to think, stop getting in her way!" yells Knight.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently.

"Stop with the stupid games. Lucy looks just like Mika and you know it. I think that you are trying to replace your old girlfriend. Actually, all of us do. Long, brown hair. Big hazel eyes. I mean, come on Ace, were not stupid." says Kain.

"It wont end up well. All that will happen is that people will get hurt and that's not good," says Jake.

"You guys are so stupid. I wouldn't do that." I say.

"Were not stupid," says Kai.

"Just drop it. Im not doing it." I say.

"Come on, Ace. We are not naïve. She broke your heart when she left you. I will not stand here and let you ruin Mika and Natsume's relationship. They need to have every second they have left together. You need to step back and just let them have there partial happy ending. Her life has been hellish enough." says Knight.

"Just drop it! Im not using her. Im so over Lucy." I say. Its such a lie. I hoped that they would just overlook it, but I know that they are smarter then that. I love Mika in my own way. But even I know that its different then the love I have for Lucy. Nothing is like that. I was so in love with her.

"Just stop, Ace. She is gone, living a normal life. You need to get over her," says Jake softly.

"I cant. No matter what I do or where I go she never leaves me alone. I have tried so hard but nothing words. When I saw Mika, she just looked so much like her. I would just try to think of Mika as Lucy and everything would be alright. Even if it was just for a little while. I want to be selfish and just hoard Mika to myself. I don't want Natsume to get her because I do have feelings for her. Even if they aren't as strong as they are for Lucy. Mika isn't Lucy, though she might look like her. There personalities are so different that I fell in love with not only Mika, but also her personality. I don't want to lose that because I think that I have a chance with her if I just get Natsume out of the picture. Even if it is a difficult task, I know that its worth a shot." I say.

"She can never be happy with you! YOU ARE BOTH USING EACHOTHER. She loves you, but in reality it is just as a brother and you need to accept that!" Kai yells.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO BE LOVED,"I let it slip. The real reason I want her to be in love with me. I just don't want to be alone. I don't want to live the rest of my short life by myself.

They all stare at me.

"You wont be alone. What are you talking about? When we all came here and met each other, before either of the girls had come along, we promised to always be brothers. To always have each others backs. And no matter what, to always be there when one of us needed help. Your not alone, dude, we are here for you," says Jake.

I look at all of them…their right, and I know that. But it doesn't mean ill give up.

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V

Mikan is ever changing, I learned that from my years with her. She wants this, no she wants that, no she wants this. She can never make up her mind. There is always an exception though. The exception was forgiving us. She wasn't going to forgive us and she told us that. She told us that what we did was unforgivable. Now suddenly she is coming back to us with open arms?

Highly improbable.

I have narrowed down the list. I know that she is not out for revenge, she knows the worst thing she could do is not forgive us. I know that she hasn't willingly forgiven us, that I can tell. I know that she isn't necessarily being forced, because then she would be faking it. That leaves me with one option. She wasn't forced, but because of circumstances, she doesn't really have a choice. I know, im a genius.

I wonder who what would put her in that position? I mean, I cant think of any reason. The principle here is okay, and she is sent on missions, but she is so strong it doesn't take much out of her. She has friends, and she has a career, and she is so beautiful, strong and independent. So what in the world could push her to forgive us?

I don't know, but all that I know is that im so grateful that I get to talk to my best friend once again. She has forgiven us, that's all that matters now.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

I heard a faint scratching at my window and went to go see what it was. When I saw who it was, I smiled.

"Are you coming to kill me?" I ask jokingly.

"Yep, but sadly enough I am a vampire and I have to ask for permission to come into any home I enter. And I couldn't come until it was dark, because I turn to ash in the sunlight. Would you mind getting rid of all garlic to," the voice said, dripping with sarcasm. I chuckle lightly and open the window. Mikan jumps up on the windowsill and stares down at me. Then she quirks her eyebrow.

"You going to invite me in or make me wait out here all night," she said in a soft, sweet voice.

I put my hand on her sides and pick her up, then she wraps her legs around me and we stare into each others eyes.

"I missed you," she said quietly as she moved a strand of hair out of my face. I almost want to purr at her touch.

"I might of missed you, just a little bit though," I say. She smiles down at me and cups my face.

"That's a shame, because if you would have said that you missed me too, then it would have been a super romantic moment and we would have a long, drawn out kiss, just like they do in the movies." she says.

"Movies are over rated. I want us to live like WE do. Not like some slut and jock live in a movie. Ill say I barely missed you and you want to know a secret? You are going to kiss me anyway," I whisper to her.

She chuckles and leans down and kisses me.

"Yeah, I will. I will kiss you ever day until the day I die, I can promise you that," she says. Its so hopeful for me. She wants to spend the rest of her life with me, even after what I did to her. I would be completely overjoyed if she didn't have that look in her eyes. I put her down and back away.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask.

She looks at me, her face remaining expressionless.

"Nothing. Im not keeping anything from you." she says.

"You never could lie to me. Mikan, what are you hiding from me?" I ask.

"Nothing!" she insists.

"Fine! don't bother coming to me until you are willing to tell me!" I yell. Im hurt that she would keep something from me.

"Okay," she whispers in a small voice. She comes toward me really quick and gives me a small kiss, before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

The boys, excluding Ace, came back in, so I left to go see Natsume. Everything was perfect, until he saw that look in my eye. I should have never said anything. Now he wont even talk to me. And I don't have the guts to tell him im going to die. I wanted to treasure my time with him, but I see now that its impossible. I wont give up though. Even if I die, I want him to know how unconditionally I was in love with him. I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't. Natsume was my world, and he always would be. Even if he hated me.

I sat down under a Sakura tree and looked up at the stars.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, get the wish, I wish tonight: Please keep everyone safe and happy for the rest of their lives. No matter if I am alive or not." I whisper up to the sky. This is all I want. This is all I beg for. I need Natsume and my friends to live on without me.

They are going to have to a lot sooner then they know.

I know I cant always be with them, but they deserve a happy ending.

They deserve the happy ending that I wont get.

"Please," I whisper to the sky.

"Please….." and a tear falls down my cheek.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please leave your opinion and feel free to suggest ideas! Im always open for improvement!**

Nix- no such thing as an overreaction! Thanks so much for reading and supporting me! I really appreciate it! And for your questions….I HAVE NO IDEA! J I WRITING AS I GO ….LOL

BubblySunshine190- Don't hurt your head! it's a hard choice! I don't know who I like either.

.shinju- HELLO THEN GODMOTHER-SAN! I AM SOOOO CONTEMPLATING Mika GETTING PREGO! AND I KNOW! SHE KISSED HIM ALL BY HERSELF! Principle is a big meanie who ( I know for a fact) is GOING TO DIE!1

unknow98- LOL I KNOW! Mika WOULD SOOOO KICK HIS BUTT!

Iloveallanime16- thank you sooo much! It makes me happy to know that I didn't make that up in vain!

Vongolafan16- Ace had a secret though! Thanks so much!

Tears of Hearts- bat shit crazy…

DEVIlishAngel00- I wonder what will happen….lol thanks so much for reading! Yes she did forgive them CUZ SHE IS GOING TO DIE!…MAYBE…


	14. Chapter 14

Five months later

Mikan's P.O.V

"PUSH Scarlett PUSH," I scream to my best friend as she lays on my bed screaming. Its been five months since we were told about our Death sentence, and Scarlett was having her baby.

Scarlett is grasping Knight's hand so hard its turning blue, but he doesn't care, his face is pale with worry.

"Come on, baby, you can do this," he says.

Scarlett lets out a scream and her head falls back on her pillow. I lift up their baby girl for them to see. Tears of joy are streaming down Scarlett's face and Knight is looking at the child like it is the most amazing thing he has ever seen. I cut the umbilical cord and hand the crying, bloody baby over to Knight. He holds his little girl in his arms and shushes her.

"What is her name?" I ask. I already know the answer, but I want to hear Knight say it to his daughter for the first time.

"London Sakura Kuzuma," he says as he smiles down at her.

"Can I hold her?" asks Scarlett weakly. Knight looks at her and smiles and hands London to her carefully.

"Hi London, im your mommy. I know," she chokes up, then continues. "I know that I wont be able to see you grow up, and I wont be able to be your mommy long, but I swear to you, I will love you with ever ounce of my being. Even when I am gone, I will protect you from above," she says. "Because you will always be mommies baby."

Knight tears up at this, and looks away. I go over to Scarlett and she puts London in my arms. I wipe off all of the blood, dress her, and check her vitals.

"She is perfectly healthy." I whisper as I hand her over to Knight. He smiles up at me. Scarlett is asleep on the newly put together bed. I had used my Alice on her, so she is completely healed and will be good as new in the morning, she is just tired.

I left the room and headed into the kitchen, where I found Hotaru sitting at my kitchen table.

"Hey Hotaru-Chan, do you need something?" I ask as I sit on the counter and munch on a cookie.

"I need to talk to you about something. We all know that you are hiding something from us. All of you are hiding something from us. We're sick of it. Please just tell me, so I can tell them and we'll all stop worrying," she says.

I sigh. I knew this day would come. Of course, if you honestly think I am going to tell them the truth then you are wrong.

"Promise not to tell them, okay, that's all I ask. Reassure them that everything is going to be okay, but don't tell them." I say. She nods her head.

"We all have this mission, and its a lot different from our other ones. Its not going to be easy and we are really worried about it, because we don't know when it will be. So we all are always on edge," I say, as I stare at my cookie. I look up and I see relief in her eyes.

"Oh, okay, I understand. Try not to worry about it. I know how strong you are and I know that you don't go down easy, so there is no need to stress," she says. I give her a small, fake smile and she returns it.

"Well, im going to go put there minds at ease. See you tomorrow for when we go shopping," she says as she gives me a wave.

I had to lie to my best friend. It was one of the hardest things I had to do. This secret was forcing me to do some things I really didn't want to do.

"When will this lie end," I whisper to myself. Not soon enough….

* * *

I walk out of my dorm, and down the snowy path that leads to the other dorms. I turn right, and come to the special star dorms. I climb up to Natsume's dorm and softly open the window to reveal Natsume asleep on his bed. Seeing him like that, I smile and softly head towards him. I lean down silently, and put my lips on his sleeping ones, and pull back and move a strand of hair out of his face.

"I told you I would kiss you every day until I die, and I will whether you are mad at me or not," I whisper so quietly that he doesn't wake up, then I crawl into bed next to him. He mumbles, and scoots over, wrapping me up in his arms and pulling me closer. He leans his head on mine and lets out a sigh of contentment. I close my eyes and savor every moment of being in his arms before I drift off into a billowy abyss of darkness, devoid of nightmares, but also of dreams.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

Its hell, knowing that she is keeping something from me. I could have her in my arms every second of the day, but her secret separates us. The only time we are together, is when she sneaks into my bed while im sleeping, thinking I don't know. I always wake up and see her there, but I go back to sleep and when I wake up, she is gone.

I wonder why she would keep a secret from me. We used to tell each other everything. She didn't have secrets from me except at the end with the whole Alice stones thing. That was one of the only secret she had kept from me.

So this isn't just something small. This is something that could potentially be life threatening.

I open my eyes and look down to find a sleeping Mikan cuddled against me. Its only about 4 am in the morning.

"Mi, what in hell are you hiding from me?" I her sleeping form. She cuddles closer to my chest. I smile uncontrollable.

"Polka, being mad at you would be so much easier if you weren't so damn cute," I whisper. Then I kiss her forehead and fall back asleep.

* * *

I wake up when I hear my alarm and groan. As expected, Mikan is gone, but I can tell she hasn't been gone long since where she lay is still warm and it still smells like her.

I get out of bed and take a shower, get dressed and head down to meet everyone to go shopping. I don't necessarily enjoy the activity, but I do get to see Mikan relaxed and happy, and I guess going through hours of indecisive hell is worth it.

At least Mikan isn't ridiculous enough to ask me "Does this make my butt look big?"

I find Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka, Ace, Jake, Kain, Kai, and Mikan all there.

"Great, now everyone is here! Lets go have fun!" yells Jake. He is just a boy version of Mikan, I swear. Well, how Mikan used to be. Lets see if this is any fun.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V

Shopping is so much fun! We went to tons of stores and I bought Christmas presents for all of my friends and I even bought myself a new pair of Christmas tree boxers!

Natsume kept staring at Mika, and I wondered why she didn't hit him. Most of the time if any guy stare at her for too long then she would hit him, but he never took his eyes off of her and she didn't seem to care to much. Occasionally, when she thought that he wasn't looking, she would look at him too. I think that they are totally in love with each other!

Its hard to have fun moments like this, when you know that you aren't going to live very much longer. We have less then four months to live. Its hard to ever plaster a fake smile on your face when you know that is true. We were given nine months. Nine months to make a lifetime of memories. Nine months to say goodbye. Nine months to see what you want to do with your life. Nine months to do all the things that you always wanted to do.

It just isn't enough time.

We all get home and I head up to my room and flop down on my bed. I lay there for a while, just thinking of home.

_Flashback_

"_Jay Jay, mommy loves you sooo much!" says my mother to me. She reeks of alcohol and I can tell that she just took another hit._

"_You deserve so much better, Jay, yet you ended up with me. Life is a mean, cruel bitch, you know that?" she said._

_I didn't say anything. I was only 8 at the time._

"_Mommy, do you do all these bad things because of me?" I ask innocently._

"_No, of course not baby," she lies. I can tell she is lying by the way she doesn't look me in the eyes._

"_I made you like this didn't I? its all because im not like other kids. Ill try mom, I promise, I will try to be normal if you just stop," I say, and my mother slaps me across the face._

"_Don't ever blame yourself because im a failure as a mother. Its all your freak show fathers fault. Its not yours or mine. Be happy Kid, because life is always gonna hate you," she says before she falls unconscious on the couch in a drug induced dreamland._

_That was the day I made a resolution to always be happy. I needed to be happy for mommy and myself._

_End of flashback_

I stare at a picture of my mother and I that sits on my nightstand. This was right before she used our rent money to pay for drugs. She took me to a nice restaurant and we ate a whole bunch of food. We even got dessert! After we were done eating, we went to this place and got our pictures taken. While we were heading home, she looked down at me and said.

"_I want you to remember this day forever. I know that im a bad mom, but I want you to at least have one good memory of me. This will be that one" she said._

That's why its my treasure.

"Your right mom. Life is a bitch. Especially when you only have 4 months to live," I say.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

We got home and I headed straight for my room. I opened my door and what I saw shocked me into a complete silence.

There, just casually sitting on my bed was the love of my life. Lucy.

"Hey there handsome, I have been waiting long enough," she says.

I just stare at her stupidly.

" I know I really messed up when I cheated on you. And I am sorry. I don't know if you will forgive me, but I hope you will. I went over to your apartment to see if we could start fresh, but you were already gone. I miss you so much Ace. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." she said to me.

I run over to her and engulf her in my arms. She still smells like roses. Her soft blonde hair softly brushes her shoulders. She looks at me with hazel, almost green eyes.

"I have missed you so much. Of course I will forgive you. I love you, Lucy," I say as I hold her tightly in my arms.

" I love you too," she says. Little did I know that she had an evil smirk on her face. I was to blindly in love with her to be able to see what an evil and corrupt person she really was. All I knew is that I believed all of her lies and she led me around like a hopelessly in love fool.

I pull back from our hug and our lips collide together. Oh, how I missed her soft lips! We kiss until we have to come up for air.

"I love you so much. Don't ever leave me," I say.

She smiles softly up at me.

"Never. I would never do that," she says.

And I believed her.

* * *

Principle's P.O.V

Oh my, it is so boring right now! I have to wait for 4 more months before I can kill all of those stupid brats.

"You could always just kill them now," says a voice in my head.

"Yes, that is a fun thing to do," says another.

"No, will let them live until I said they could, but how they die is going to be entertaining not just for me, but for EVERYONE." I said.

"Killing them slowly takes to long," said the first voice.

"But killing them quickly takes all the fun out of it," says the second voice.

"Well you will see what I have in store. I get to kill them, but I get to see them suffer first. That, is ALWAYS FUN." I say, and I start to devise my evil plan for how they will die.

Oh, what fun this will be!

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this. I am sick in bed and should be sleeping, but im writing this instead. Please feel free to give me suggestions, they are always welcome. **

Iloveallanime16- Yeah, Ace just has bad taste in women. Their either taken or crazy. And he he he…maybe she will maybe she wont.

DEVIlishAngel00- tee he he, maybe they'll die, maybe they wont. I haven't decided yet.

CrimsonQueen24- sorry about the typo's. my computer only fixes some. Ill try to get that fixed! Will Natsume find out and stop it? OMG I DON'T KNOW! LOL

meLOVES'NATSUME- YEAH AND LUCY IS A BAD PERSON TOO! Go Natsume! The principle is crazy….like seriously. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Mikan's P.O.V

Today was the day. Today was the day I was going to die. I woke up, showered, got dressed and went to go eat breakfast. There I found all my friends sitting there at my kitchen table. They all looked up at me, and I silently sad down.

"Today's the day, huh?" asked Kain. He had gotten to see his sister and had left a large amount of money that would surely be able to let her live happily for the rest of her life without a job.

Ace nodded, Lucy on his lap. I met Lucy, and immediately I hated her. She is a mean and evil women, who I know is part of the AAO. I didn't have the heart to tell Ace that though.

Scarlett sat there silently while Knight held her. They had taken the baby to her aunt who had been disowned for marrying the man she fell in love with. She and her husband couldn't have children and she would be taken care of. Both Knight and Scarlett looked so lost without London to take care of.

Jake sat there solemnly. He got to see his mother, but she didn't know who he was due the amount of drugs in her system. Never the less, he said his goodbyes.

Kai nodded his head. He had been able to see his father one last time. Of course he wouldn't be informed of his sons Death, but at least he got to see him one last time.

And I got to see Youichi and Papa. We had tea and cakes, and talked and laughed all day. I could never tell them what was really going on. None of us could really tell our families the truth. We said our goodbyes and had made sure everything was in order for after we died. Money in place, letters sent out to the family to give them some resolve about how they were relocated and could never see them again in fear that they would be used against them.

"I love all of you guys and I want to say thanks for being my friends," I say. They all came around to me and hugged me. We all had tears in our eyes. We didn't want to die…. No matter how much we were willing to put down our lives. In the end, we were scared, willing, but scared.

"Go, Mika, I think that you need to go say goodbyes to some people," says Scarlett. I nod my head.

…

I teleport into Natsume's room to find him shirtless and surprised. He looks at me and his eyes brows crease. I just run to him and wrap my arms around his muscular torso. He looks down at me and lightly puts one hand on my back.

"I have to go on a mission. I don't know when I will get back, but I swear I will see you again." I say. 'Even if its in the afterlife,' I think to myself. He wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Will you be safe? No, I have a bad feeling. I don't want you to go," he says.

"Natsume, I have to go. It isn't dangerous. I will be fine and the longest I will be gone is a week," I say, telling him lie after lie. He cant see my face, so he doesn't know I am lying to him.

"Natsume, I love you," I say.

"I love you too, so Mikan, please be safe." he says as he leans down to kiss me. I kiss back and then I turn to leave before he sees the tears that are welling up in my eyes.

I find my friends walking to their next class, and I tell them the news.

"Im going to be going on a mission for a while but ill see you when I get back!" I say, trying to sound cheerful. They look at me with sad eyes.

"Have fun Mikan-Chan!" says Nonoko and Anna.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" says Sumire as she files her nails.

"Don't get into too much trouble!" says Koko.

"Please be careful, Sakura-san," said Ruka.

I give Hotaru a knowing look and she gives me a barely visible nod.

"Be safe," she says. I hug them all and walk away. At least the last look I get of them will be them thinking everything will be alright.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

Something is wrong. I don't know what, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with what she wont tell me. All the what ifs are floating through my head.

'What if she doesn't come back?'

'What if she gets hurt?'

'What if she get captured?'

All those awful possibilities float through my head. I have to stop thinking like that. Mikan will be fine. She is strong and she isn't stupid, contraire to what I tell her and treat her like. I have to have faith in her. She is going to be okay and she will be back before I know it, climbing into my bed at night.

I meet up with my friends and they all know about Mikan too.

"Im so jealous that she gets to get out of here!" says Sumire.

"She has to go on a mission, you idoit!" says Hotaru.

"Still, she probably does get to go shopping," mumbles Sumire.

See, they aren't worried about her. They know that she will always come back. She knows that if she doesn't come back then we will find her.

Yeah, I shouldn't be worried.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

I go to my dorm and find everyone there. They all look up at me, and Scarlett nods her head. Its time to face my Death sentence. I link hands with Scarlett and look around at everyone. They all nod their heads and we head to the principles office.

We don't even bother to knock, and just open the door. He looks up at us and smiles at us, no, more like sneers at us.

"Do you need something?" he asks innocently.

"Cut that shit out. We're here to face our fate." I say. He smiles widely.

"Accepted defeat? Ahh that is music to my ears." he says.

"Keep dreaming, asshole." spits Kai.

"Now, now, control that tongue. Here, change into these and then come back to my office," he says as he throws a bundle of cloths to each of us. We all look at each other, then leave the room to the bathroom and change, dumping our clothes in the garbage. They wont be necessary for where we are going. Scarlett and I are clad in a white dress, that has thick 3 in straps. It doesn't flatter our body at all, and is more like what they put you in at the hospital. It stops right at the knee. We walk out and see the guys dressed in plain white shirts that hang off of them and pant. No jeans, just pants with an elastic waistband. They are also clad in completely white.

We know something is up by this point, but nevertheless, walk back to the principles office. He is standing there, waiting for us, with handcuffs in hand. No just the metal cuff ones. But ones that go around both hands and can only be unlocked by the owners fingerprint. We all hold out our hands, and let him put them on. He also binds our feet in ones that allow us to move only in the coordinated direction that was set into the GPS.

"Now that I know you cant all gang up and hurt me, I will tell you how this will go. I fingered that just killing you right here and now would be no fun at all, so I decided that I am going to shoot you in front of the whole student body. It will be so much fun to think of what they will do, or try to do. And the looks on their faces…that will be priceless." he says. He is a maniac.

"You cant do this!" I yell.

"Oh, you just watch me sweetheart," he said as he pushed me towards the door.

"Almost forgot," he sang as he went back to the desk. He pushed the button so that the intercom was on spoke into it.

"Everyone assemble in the auditorium. Now. If anyone is catch skipping there star rank will be set at zero and they will be set back a year. See you there," he said happily. Then he came towards me and pushed me out the door, the others following behind me. This was it, the end. I could have never in a million year imagined it would end up like this.

I walked down the corridor and through the back door into the auditorium. I could hear the loud murmur of mixed voices, probably all wondering why they are here. The principle stepped out onto the stage and smiled at them all. It made me want to barf.

"Hello, student, today we have something very special happening. You will witness the end to most of our problems with the AAO. You can all live safer and happier because of these _selfless _and willing sacrifices. But we don't want anyone to be excluded from this, now, do we? Bring out Persona, I think he may want to see this," he said. Rei! I haven't seen him in forever! They told me that he had to go help at another academy because of a Alice outburst! I should have never believed him.

They brought out Persona, tied up, gagged, beaten, and glued down to a chair. His eyes were wild. He was furious, and he was desperate. He knew….

"Now, come out my little sacrifices." he chirped, motioning me to lead us out.

"I love all of you. Please watch over me from heaven," I whisper.

"Hey, we will all burn together, right?" says Jake.

I walk out to the stage, my friends all following me. I hear and uproar of yells coming from the crowd. I can see Natsume in the back staring at me with horror in his beautiful eyes. I give him a small smile and mouth 'I love you' and he starts to try to make his way through the crowd.

He wont reach me in time, and if he does there is a barrier between us.

We all stand in a line, heads held high and face free of emotions. The principle turns to us, gun in hand.

"Who should I start with?" he asks with glee.

"Ahh I think we should start with…The happy one," he says as he walks over to Jake. Jake doesn't even flinch, he looks at him straight in the face.

"I love my mother and I love my friends. I have lived a good life. And I know that when you die, I can kill you as many times in hell as I want," he says as he spits in his face. The principle loads his gun and Jake gives one last smile, before a bullet is put in his heart.

I want to puke from the horror. The every person in the whole place is screaming in horror and tears are coming down all of our cheeks.

"Next…The playboy," he says as he heads over to Kain.

"I love my friends, even though admitting it is really lame. Fuck you," he says to the principle.

BAM.

Kain is dead. The tears are pouring and the screams are ear shattering.

"Hmmm, lets make this interesting. Lets take away the boyfriend to see what the girlfriend does," he says as he walks over to Knight.

"I love you, Scarlett and I know that he wont find out about our secret. I hate this place and love the people here. Goodbye," he says as he looks at Scarlett. She is screaming.

And then Knight is gone. Scarlett falls to her knees, sobbing.

"Next is The Glutton," he says as he walks over to Kai.

"Love you all, and burn in hell you psycho bitch," he says to the principle.

And he is gone.

"Next…well lets put The bride out of her misery."

"Bye bye everyone. Please be happy. I love you all. But ill be happy with my love and my friends, whether im in hell or not," she says. And then my best friend and sister is gone.

My tears are nearly blinding me.

"And The Loner…well, I will kill you but I have a surprise for you. Look down at the fist row," he said. Ace followed his instruction and saw Lucy kissing another man. She looked up and smirked.

"I hope you gave an awful life, you whore. Bye Mika, see you in hell. I love you." he says as he turns and looks at me.

Before I can say anything he is dead at my feet.

"And I saved the best for last. You truly are a jem, Mikan. But sadly enough it is time for you to die. Any last words?" he asks.

"Mikan!" I hear Natsume yell, tears coming down his cheeks as he pounds on the barrier.

"I love you more then my life. And I will see you in the afterlife. Even if im in hell I will protect the people I love and make sure people like you, principle, live awful lives. Goodbye!" I say and I hear a bang an my whole world goes black.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

"NOOOO!" I scream as I fall to my knees. Mikan was just killed right before my eyes. Her body lays lifeless not even 10 feet away from me. I should have know! I should have never let her leave! This is all my fault.

"You are all dismissed." says the principle. Everyone runs to the exit as fast as they can and immediately some puke and others run to their room and some just stand there in shock at what they just witnessed.

I can tell the barrier is taken away and I climb up onto the stage by the body of the one person that meant something to me. The one person I promised to protect, yet failed at. I picked her up and rocked her in my arms. She just looked like she was sleeping. The only difference was she was cold and pale and bloody.

"I am so sorry," I say as tears drop onto her face. Hotaru walks up behind me, crying.

"We have to leave…." she croaks through tears.

"I wont leave her. I have to save her." I say.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE. We have to leave this academy so we can find an army." she says. "To avenge her," she adds. I gently put Mikan down and place a soft kiss on her lifeless lips.

"I will always love you," I whisper. And I get up and walk out, never looking back. Im going to kill the man, no the whole organization that did this to you, Mikan. I will avenge your Death if it is the last thing I do.

Because I love you.

…

**Like? Thanks for reading. It is NOT over. **

Vongolafan16- he is messed up…

DEVIlishAngel00- that's the question. Will they come back or not?….it's a mystery…

Prism Stream- I will change that…I promise you

Iloveallanime16- SORRY!

…


	16. Chapter 16

Natsume's P.O.V

Hotaru walked me back to my room and I feel onto my bed. She covered me up and put her hand on my head for a second.

"She loved you," she whispered, knowing that saying that was worth more to me than any 'Everything is alright.'

I didn't reply and I just lay there in a daze. She walked out an shut the door behind her. I rolled over so I was facing my nightstand, right next to the spot where Mikan would lay every time she snuck into my room. I don't think she ever realized it, but I faced that ways every time I slept because it had a perfect view of the picture on my nightstand of her. I grabbed the photo and set it right next to my head and stared at it.

She was gone. Her breathing had stopped. Her blood had stopped pumping. She couldn't smile or laugh anymore. Because of that sick son of a bitch she was dead. HE KILLED HER. He killed the one person that meant everything to me. The reason he killed her: there was no logical reason. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything, except for revenge. I didn't care about the fact that I couldn't feel anything. I didn't care about the fact that tears where rolling down my cheeks as I stared at the picture of what I had lost. Of what had been torn away from me. I just couldn't care anymore.

Tonight I would let myself cry. Tonight I could mourn for what once was and was now lost. Tonight I would let the darkness that she had gotten rid take over again. And this time there was nothing and no one to save me.

But tomorrow, I would wake up an never show my emotion again. I would carry out my revenge. Because if I was going to hell. Then he would be coming down with me. And if I was falling, then he would fall twice as hard as me. That was the truth and there was nothing else to it.

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V

I know I wont sleep tonight. I will et my tears be my fuel tonight as I work on all the things that we will need in order to break out of this hell hole. We wont stay out though. We will sneak out just to sneak right back in, but clad with the help and spy equipment of Zero. I have a feeling they might hate Alice Academy if they knew what just happened. I have a feeling a lot of people who already don't like the academy might be able to stand up against them if they knew what they did.

I get to my lab and start to build and build and build. I build camera and ear pieces. I build secret weapons, gravity defying shoes, jet packs, web enabled eye pieces and of course disguises. I build it and I cry. I cry for the Death of my best friend and sister. I cry for the horror put before me. I cry because I don't know what to do anymore. Im lost and I cant seem to find myself in all this chaotic confusion and there is nothing I hate more then not knowing the next step. Not knowing what to do.

It really is awful.

Im just wondering what we will do. If we will survive. If this is really what we need to do.

Yeah. Yes, this is right. Because this is for my best friend.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

I get up in the morning and carefully place her picture on my nightstand. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror and what I see shocks me. Im shirtless, and right above my right peck is a tattoo. I don't HAVE a tattoo. Its never anything that I would get. I know that Mikan gave it to me when I see what it says.

**You are eternally loved **in fancy cursive letters. I trace my fingers along it.

"So are you, Mikan. So are you." I whisper quietly.

I get into the shower and wash away the grime from yesterday. Today is a new day, a new era, a new plan.

I get out, get dressed, and walk out the door.

* * *

Everyone is waiting in Hotaru's dorm. All of us cried last night, the puffy eyes and running nose are total proof of that.

"We need a plan." says Ruka.

"We need a way to sneak out of the school, have at least 6 hours to get there, plan, and back, and sneak back in," says Nonoko.

"The diversion is simple. Today, we are expected to act as if nothing happened, so there are people who are bound to revolt. They think we are to far gone with our sorrows to do anything. We need clones, can you do that Imai?" I ask.

"Im one step ahead of you Hyuuga. I have clones ready for you already. We have just about that time. Plus I also o made sure a series of gunshot sounds go off at separate times everywhere. But this is very precise and the planning has no time for improvision. I mean, it is perfect already." she says.

"Genius," says Koko

"Yes. Now you have 20 minutes before we go. Get in something black and easy to move around it and meet me back here, okay?" she asks.

We all nod our head and everyone heads out to get everything they need together.

"What did she leave for you?" I ask Hotaru once I know everyone is out.

"She left me a friendship bracelet. Its made of silver and has purple diamonds on it. She gave me a note saying that we would always be blood sisters." she said as she closed her eyes and held back tears. Once she knew that she wouldn't cry, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What did she leave you?" she asks me.

I pull down my shirt and show her my tattoo. She looks at it and then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a black ring box.

"She left you this. She said that she always wanted to marry you, so she said she would do it in the afterlife." she said as she handed it to me. I open it and find a black silver ring.

She proposed to me? Well, she never was normal….

I put it on my finger and look at her.

"I am ready, so what do I need?" I ask. She gives me an earpiece, an earring tracking device, candy that is made of poison, venom tipped needles, shoes that can walk up walls, and a device that can change your clothes, hair and eyes color.

I put it all on and we wait for the others to come. We strap them all up and walk into the forest until we reach an ivy covered part of the gate. I stand there looking around, just waiting, but I don't hear a thing. Then I hear a boom and the ground rattles. We all fall to our feet, but Hotaru jumps up and starts climbing the fence. We follow her steps and before we know it we are out of there and running down the streets of London.

"Where are we going?" yells Sumire as we run.

"To the company Zero of course! We need to find Shiki, who is the head of the company. He was best friends with Mikan's mother and I know for sure that he will help us," says Hotaru.

"What makes you think that?" asks Anna.

"Because he promised to take care of her. Since she…..since she is no longer with us and he couldn't protect her…he will help us avenge her. If he doesn't…well… we will do this by ourselves." says Hotaru.

The rest of the way, we are silent. We reach a gigantic sky scraper that is unmarked and walk right up to the door. The guards look at us, and block our way.

"No one is allowed." one of them says.

"We need to see Shiki and it cant wait," I say.

"No one is allowed," he repeats.

Before either can move a muscle I have knocked them both out and have grabbed the key card and im running inside with my friends trailing me. Hotaru hit two guards with a Baka gun and I swiped the card that went to the elevator. We waited, knowing that we have guards that are waiting for us when we get to the highest level. I have broken in here before, I know the layout. When the elevator swings open, there is no one there. The whole place is marble and is perfectly clean. There is a long, white wall and floored hallway that is empty of everything. All you can see, is a door at the end of a hall, red of course, with a gold plaque on it. We walk down the hall and open the door.

"You are no fun, Natsume, I was hoping you would get lost and I would have something fun to watch," says Shiki as he chuckles at us.

"We need help. This isn't something small and this is something that we cant go into a whole bunch of detail about, because we haven't fully comprehended it ourselves. You just have to trust us," I say in a rushed voice.

He looks serious now.

"Mikan was murdered along with her friends, by the principle," I say and my heart wrenches as I admit the truth.

He turns pale. He's face contorts with pain and shock.

"How do you know?" he asks.

"He gathered the whole student body into the auditorium. Dressed them in white, lined them up, and shot them in the heart." I say.

"He must die," Shiki hissed.

"We need your resources if we are going to do this. We will be the spies from the inside. We can tell you anything you need to know and we will help things get into here that aren't so post to be. Just please help us," I say.

He nods his head. He opens his desk drawer, and takes out 7 phones and hands them to us.

"Get them covered and always keep them on you. don't let people see them. Always answer them." he says. We nod our heads.

"Please….please know that she loved you and that we will defeat that monster." he says as his eyes fill with sadness.

We nod and turn and leave. There is no running this time, they let us walk out. We run down the streets yet again until we reach the same spot we exited. We wait for the boom and jump the fence again.

We did it. We walked back to our rooms, knowing that our lives had just changed from that little adventure, yet not really caring. We were now spies and enemies of the academy. But we didn't want to be on the side that took away our friend. So fine, kill us for god damn treason. See if I care.

* * *

**SEE ITS NOT OVER. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews make me happy and giggly and trust me, im not a happy giggly person! Give me ideas and suggestions! MAKE MY DAY WITH YOUR WORDS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Iloveallanime16- oh yes, he will avenge his Mikan

romanceartist- awwww im sorry! I hope you like!

.shinju- its okay, Im busy too! Your godchild is fine and YOUR ARE A CAPTAIN OF THE ARMY! The principle will DIE! Thanks! Lets hope it's a happy ending.

Vongolafan16- THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, I MIGHT HAVE TO USE PARTS OF THAT!

I have a feeling they are still alive too ;)

DEVIlishAngel00- thanks! -hands tissue- don't cry! Natsume WILL GET HIS REVENGE

Brisken- don't worry I usually, make happy endings.

DarkFlameInfernal- im sorry for your tears! I GET THE PLEASURE OF KILLING THE BASTARD! I will update as soon as I can!


	17. Chapter 17

Natsume's P.O.V

Its been about three years since we started spying on the academy. Things are so different now. My team, as I now call my friends, are all fairly emotionless. Things just cant be the same when your reason for smiling is gone.

The school isn't really a school anymore. Its more like a concentratation camp. Though we aren't given rations and things like that, there are rules and if you don't follow them, even if it is just one, then the consequences are severe. There have been students who leave and haven't been seen since. And they sure as hell didn't transfer.

"Happy Birthday Natsume," says Ruka as he walks in with all my friends behind him. I look at him oddly, and then I remember that its November 27. Im 18 today. They set down a cupcake in front of me with a candle in it and sang happy birthday. I give them a ghost of a smile, and blow out my candle. Then they all set there presents I front of me.

Ruka got me a new gun, and engraved into the side of it was _**Mikan's Revenge**_. Its just how I like it. I look at him and nod. He smiles back at me.

Hotaru got me black silver earring, and I got rid of my gold ones with the red orb.

Koko got me a gun holder, indicating that he slacked off and forgot about my birthday (like me) and just read Ruka's mind. That got him a crippling glare from Ruka.

Anna and Nonoko got me a jar of ink. I have to say that I had absolutely no idea what it was for so my forehead scrunched together and I gave them a look.

"Where do you want a tattoo?" asked Nonoko. I point to my shoulder and they pull my fitted black shirt off and pour the ink on before I can even say another word.

"What the fu-" I say before they wipe it away and I see what is under it. There is a tattoo. Not just any tattoo, but a name. The name of someone very close to me. The name of my deceased girlfriend. Mikan.

This is something personal, I give them half a smirk, which is probably the best I have done in awhile, and the beam back at me.

And last but not least, Sumire gets me a laser pen that is an actual laser. I just scowl at her.

Then I get what I have been waiting for. Hotaru hands me an envelope.

"See you in class, Hyuuga," says Hotaru as she walks out the door. The rest of my friends follow. I sit down on my bed and carefully open the envelope.

_Dear Natsume,_

_Is it hard to believe that it has been almost three years since my Death? I hope that you have moved on by now. I told Hotaru that she should only give these to you until you found Mrs. Hyuuga. At a time, I would get physically sick at the thought of any other girl with you, but I cant be Mrs. Hyuuga, and I want to know that you are cared for._

_Are you doing well, Natsume? I hope that our Death was worth it. I hope that we will go down in history for bringing peace between Alice Academy and the AAO. I wonder if the war has ended? Has it, Natsu? Hmm, now that has me wondering…_

_God, I forgot the whole entire reason that I am writing this letter. Happy 18__th__ birthday, Natsume! I got you a present! Go into the woods, and find the Sakura tree that you kissed me at, and stick your hand in the whole at the bottom of the tree. I hope that you like your present. It came from the heart, and I hope that it wont just be a reminder of me. I probably shouldn't of given you that tattoo either, but Natsume, I want to be selfish. I don't want you to forget me._

_I told Hotaru to beat happiness into you. I know that you will try to become just like you were before I came. Stubborn and untouchable. You need to open up, because I want people to see the real Natsume, I want them to see what I see in you._

_I hope that you enjoy your present, and that it will give you protection. I hope that you are happy and know that even in I am dead, it doesn't mean that I don't love you. I will always love you, and only you, but I will give you permission to fall in love with another girl now that im gone. _

_Smile. Please Natsume, just smile. Live a life for the both of us and treasure my heart, because its still yours. Have a wonderful birthday and eat some cake for me please!_

_With all the love that is already yours,_

_Mikan Sakura Yukihara._

Every year on my birthday Hotaru would hand me one of these. She knew that its what I needed. Mikan always knew me so well. She knew what I needed before I did.

I get on my leather jacket, ignoring the fact that I can hear the bell ring for class, and walk to the forest. It has been so long since I have been to that tree, that it takes me a while to find it. I find it and it is in full bloom. Sakura petals float down and caress my cheek. I sit down in front of the tree and find that whole and put my hand in there. I pull back a necklace with a leather cord and a orange stone that is wrapped up and held by the leather cord. I lightly touch the stone, and warmth spreads through my hand. Its not just a stone, its an Alice stone. And its not just any Alice stone, its Mikan's Alice stone. There is a card attached. I open it up.

_Happy birthday Natsume!_

_I made this by myself, with my Alice stone. I guess it completes our exchange. Hope you have a wonderful birthday all your dreams come true!_

_Love you!_

_Mi_

And right next to that there was a kiss in bright red lipstick. I put the paper up to my lips and put the paper to my lips. I put the necklace around my neck and start to walk towards school.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you finally decided to join us. Care to tell me why you are late?" said the teacher.

"I didn't want to have to deal with an old, ugly, hag like you, so I procrastinated as long as possible." I say as I walk over to my spot.

Her face gets red and I can tell that she wants to say something back, but she wouldn't talk back to THE Natsume Hyuuga. No one would. I am considered one of the most dangerous person in this school since….since they all died. Well, more like mercilessly slaughtered by that son of a bitch.

* * *

Class finally ends and all of us are I my room. Anna Nonoko and Sumire are all painting their nails. Hotaru is tinkering with some new weapon. Ruka and Koko are versing each other in a racing game. I am just laying on my bed, staring into space. Suddenly, we hear a sound that we have never heard before. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Natsume, this is Shiki. Its time. We don't want to wait anymore and we think its in the best interest of the students too. Do you think..?" he trails off.

He knows. There will be lives sacrificed. Not everyone can live in the world of war.

I look at all of my friends.

They nod.

"Yeah, where ready." I say into the phone.

"Alright, this is the plan," he says.

…

"That is absolutely crazy!" Yells Sumire

"That would never work," says Nonoko.

"There is no way…" says Anna.

"Its so simple…" says Koko.

"That is actually might work," says Ruka.

"It's absolutely insane. It will work," says Hotaru.

"So the plan is to just attack from all sides." I say simply.

"Yeah, pretty much. The principle is smart, but he over thinks things. He will make sure they are guarded in absolutely the most crazy plan, but he doesn't think about the simple ones. Do you understand that?" asks Shiki, still on the phone.

"Yeah, we do. When?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," he says.

I look at Hotaru, she sighs and nods.

"Okay, we will be waiting, one at each entrance. See you tomorrow if we aren't all dead," I say.

The line goes dead.

Tomorrow the war begins. Its time for the revenge that I crave to finally become a reality so I can just leave this earth to be with the one I love.

I can die, but if I am to die in war, I am going to take down as many people as I can. I am going to protect the students that Mikan died just to make their lives easier. The people I could blame, are the people im fighting for. Now is the time to get ready for what is to come. Because nothing is fair in life, and it sure as hell isn't any better in war.

* * *

Shiki's P.O.V

Its finally time. We have planned and talked it over time and time again. Gakuen Alice wanted us to do this a long time ago, but we had to make sure. The plan and the equipment and everything had to be perfect if we were even going to get in, and we don't even know if we can make it inside. Its so confusing and it is absolutely maddening to not know anything. This place is being run like concentration camp, and children are dying for stupid things. These are peoples lives we are talking about. Now is the only time we can.

Now is the time to act.

This is in the name of Mikan.

This is in the name of the sacrifice that her and her friends made.

This is for honor and vengeance.

This is for the future.

This is for the children.

This is for the freedom.

This is for the defeat of the common enemy.

This is for our healing. And everyone else.

I think that this is what everyone has been praying for. They have nothing to lose and possibly the world and their freedom to gain. I think that they are willing to take that opportunity.

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V

Wow, tomorrow is the day that it all starts.

We finally get what all of us have been craving for so long. We get to avenge the Death of not only our friend, but our family. That day we lost 7 wonderful people. Even if we weren't fond of all of them, its not like they deserved to die. They murdered to save so many lives. And of course its not like they did it by choice. They just wanted to live normal lives.

They weren't monsters, the true monsters were the ones who forced them to kill. They were heartless. They were the monsters. They were the ones who deserved to be punished, yet it was the innocent that were.

They needed to pay up.

It was there turn to work.

It was there turn to fight.

And this time it was for their lives.

**Thanks so much for reading. I hope that it isn't to disappointing that Mikan and her friends are dead. It will still be interesting I promise! Please feel free to review, and I love suggestions! Thank you sooo much!**

.shinju- yes, Mikan marked her property! LOL she is possible of really anything in this story. What if Mikan isn't alive….she is dead. YOU CAN MARRY SHIKI! I GIVE YOU MY BLESSING! THE PRINCIBLE MUST DIE! I WILL LET YOU KILL HIM!

DEVIlishAngel00- OH YES HE WILL!

mxn1fan- THANK YOU I WILL AS SOON AS I CAN!

Iloveallanime16- thinking of ways to kill him right now…

BubblySunshine1909- DON'T WORRY! I wont kill all of them


	18. Chapter 18

Shiki's P.O.V

All of the my teams were stationed and ready to attack from every angle. Natsume and his crew were at all the penetration points ready to fight along with us.

"Are all league's ready?" I ask into my headset. I hear a series of eager yes's.

"For Mikan," I hear Natsume's distinct voice in my ear.

"For Mikan," I repeat back in a soft voice.

"Ill see you in hell," says Natsume. I smirk and nod my head.

"Ten, nine eight," I say. Lets hope this ends well. "Seven, six, five," everything is on the line. "Four, three, two," I pause. Everyone waits eagerly for me. "One. GO. GO. GO." I scream as we all break into the said to be impenetrable school.

Chaos reigns all around me. Students scream and flee. Teachers try to control the uncontrollable. Enemy soldiers pour out of the main building, firing at us.

I see people being shot down around me. I see enemies fall.

"SHIKI, GO TO THE MAIN BUILDING AND FIND THE SON OF A BITCH!" Natsume screams into my headset.

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO KILL HIM?" I yelled back.

"I WILL. YOU FIND HIM FIRST." he yells and then disconnects.

I run towards the main building, gun in hand, with my squad right behind me. We fight all the way into the main entrance, and let me tell you it was a hard task. But once we got there, no one was there at all. There was just an intricate series of maze like hallways that were absolutely impossible to navigate without a map or guide.

"Hotaru, do you have a map of this place." I ask into my headset.

"No! why?" she asks.

"Its impossible to navigate through this place!" I say. I can hear her sigh.

"All I can say is that with our experience with Mikan, they keep everything in the basement. Go downstairs. I will try to get you some more info by hacking into the school computer but there are no promises," she says before she cuts off.

I head down the hallway, and come to a locked black door. I need a card key.

"Oh, screw it," I say as I kick down the door. There is a long dark hallway, no light penetrating its endlessness.

There were so many steps. I had nothing but a flashlight to lead the way, and that barely did anything.

I don't know how many steps I went down. I just kept walking. And finally I was rewarded with a faint glow at the end.

…

The light gradually grew, more and more as I got closer and closer. It was such an artificial light, light what you see in a hospital or doctor's office. I see a completely empty room. White wall and floor.

"What the hell!" I yell to myself, pissed I wasted all this time.

_Shiki…._

I hear such a familiar voice. I haven't heard it in such a long time. Its not possible.

_Shiki…_

No..please don't taunt me like this. Im sorry. I know that I failed to protect you. Please forgive me.

_Shiki. Please…. Help me….._

"Im so sorry Mikan," I say.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

No matter how many enemies I get rid of, there are always more. I burn them all to a crisp, exhausting my Alice. Sweat pours down my face, and I can feel pure exhausting down to my core.

It doesn't matter. This is for Mikan. This is to kill the bastards that took her away. Took her away from me. Took her away from this planet.

That hatred, that rage, that pure anger is what fuels me. That is the only reason I fight. I live. I breath.

My only reason for living is just so I can avenge the Death of the girl that I failed to protect.

_Natsume….stop…please stop…_

I hear a voice in my head that makes me stumble and shocks me for a second. That is impossible. I must be imagining things. She is dead.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" I scream as fire engulfs anyone and anything around me.

_Please Natsu…._

It must be my imagination…there is no way…

No. she is dead. I must fight. That is all there is too it. don't doubt. don't waver. Just fight and kill until your goal is reached. Then you will get your final wish. You can go see Mikan again.

…

Shiki's P.O.V

I must be hallucinating. I just have to tell myself that. I run to the wall across from me, and punch it. I am surprised to see that it breaks easily. It is completely hallow inside. I tear a gigantic hole into the wall and find that there is another room.

It was all red. I tear the wall down and there is another.

Its all orange. Tear it down.

Its yellow. Tear it down.

Its green. I tear it down. Im exhausted.

Its blue. I kick this one down. Im pissed and tired.

Its purple. I tear this one down. Im absolutely exhausted. The room I am in now is black. This room seems endless. I charge fall speed and break down this black wall.

This person is crazy. He made empty rooms that make the color of the rainbow. But now. I know why he hid it. I cant believe what I am staring at.

My eyes are the size of saucers. I fall to my knees and hold my hand over my mouth.

"Natsume?" I say numbly into the headset.

"WHAT?" he yells.

I know that I should tell him. But I wont. I will keep this secret and wont tell a single Soul. I just know that now is not the time for this.

I must wait until the time comes.

"Nothing." I say. Nothing at all.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

Shiki is acting weird.

If I had the time to figure out why he is acting like a freak, I would. But I don't. I need to focus right now.

"I will find out what you are hiding. But I don't give a fuck right now. Just find that bastard so I can kill the son of a bitch." I snarl into the headset.

He disconnects from me, and I refocus.

In a way, it's a good thing that Mikan is gone. Because now she cant see the monster I have become.

"Im sorry…. Mi…" I say.

…

Shiki's P.O.V

I stare at 7 large, floor to ceiling, glass cylinder's. They have a golden liquid in them, that is completely undisturbed, except for the bodies that lay in each individual container.

I see Mikan in one, undressed, with here legs folded in front of her, covering her, and her hands across her chest. Her eyes are closed, and her hair is all around her.

Scarlett is just like Mikan, and to her left.

Knight is next to Scarlett.

Jake is next to Knight.

Ace is on Mikan's right.

Kain next to him.

Kai next to Kain.

They are being kept alive, there bloody Death nothing but a dream to them. I can see the faint scars on all of there chests.

I put my hand on the glass of Mikan's resting place.

"I am so sorry that I cant save you right now. But please, you must be patient. I have some things to do, then I will wake you up. I promise." I whisper to her.

Then I let a tear fall down my cheek, as I let my hand slide off the cool surface of the glass. I turn around and walk away.

Never looking back.

…

**Short, trust me, I know. I hope you like. Thank you for reading!**

Lovesemoguys98- yes, revenge shall be bestowed.

CrazyAboutMaidSama - Yes, yes, I know. But I will promise you this, Natsume wont die….most likely…

CrimsonWolfanda- He will not die, I promise…lol… and yes, Mikan was a true romantic.

CherryBlossom101 - Not sure yet. PRINCIPLE WILL DIE.

Nix - Thank you! Interesting idea…

meLOVES'NATSUME - HE…HE HE HE….HA HA HA…

CrimsonQueen24- IKR! He will die, I promise you it will be painful…. Mikan is such a romantic…

mxn1fan - will do!

.shinju - Mikan DID ALL THIS BEFORE SHE DIED! SHE SET IT ALL UP! THE LETTER SHE GAVE TO HOTARU TO GIVE TO NATSUME! THE PRESENTS SHE HID FOR HIM! ILL GIVE YOU THE HONOR OF SHOOTING HIM FIRST! YOU HAVE TO HAVE YOUR HONEYMOON _**IF SHIKI DOESN'T DIE! **_

Vongolafan16 - OHH TRUST ME HE WILL!

Iloveallanime16 - YESSSS

DEVIlishAngel00- MAYBE! AND YESS HE WILL DIE!


	19. Chapter 19

Natsume's P.O.V

I walk into the dark, crowed room that we stay in. It has been approximately 6 weeks since we penetrated the academy, and the principle is still alive and causing absolute mayhem for us.

"Any news?" asks Hotaru.

"No, it's the same. Shiki is just acting weird. I think he might be going crazy," I say as I sit down.

"Crazy? You mean he wasn't before?" asks Sumire. Well, she had a point…

"Natsume! Come in, Natsume," I heard Shiki yell into my headset.

"I just got back to base. We just talked. What do you want?" I say, irritated.

"I-I… I need you…you need to go to the main building. Its time to end this." he says. Shiki is the leader. He is the confident one. Why is he acting so nervous?

"What are you hiding from me, damnit!?" I yell.

"You will find out along your way, okay. Just do as your told." he snaps back. Then the line goes down.

"What did he have to say this time?" asks Ruka tiredly. I look him in the eyes.

"He wants us to end this thing already," I say. They all nod in agreement.

We pack up all our things. I head out with all of them following me.

…

Shiki's P.O.V

I don't know why I kept the secret of Mikan and her friends being somewhat alive for so long. It completely unnerved me.

It keeps me up at night and haunts me.

I feel like I am constantly hearing her voice, asking, no, begging me to set her free. She needs to help her friends. She needs to save Natsume.

'Shiki, please, set me free or get Natsume out of here,'

"Mikan I don't think you understand! Im doing all that I can. He wont leave until the principle is dead. Until you Death is avenged. And I cant set you free. There is no way I can reach you, and fate is telling me its not my job," I yell to no one.

'Shiki. Shiki,' the wind whispers before it goes silent.

My chest suddenly tightens. Its finally time.

"Natsume! Come in, Natsume," I say into my headset.

"I just got back to base. We just talked. What do you want?" I can tell he is irritated. Im doing this for him, the prick should be anything but irritated.

"I-I… I need you…you need to go to the main building. Its time to end this." I say. I Hate how much I stutter, and how the words don't seem right coming out of my mouth, but the moment I said that them, it felt like a building had been lifted of my chest.

"What are you hiding from me, damnit!?" he yells. I know that he has suspected me since I found them. He picks up on things like that. But he never really pushed the subject to hard. He wanted to know, but he was to tired to find the answer.

"You will find out along your way, okay. Just do as your told." I snap at him. I don't want to take back what I say, so I hang up.

For a few minutes I just sit there in complete silence. This should finally end. Either Natsume will be killed, and the war will practically be over, or the principle will die and we will be able to over power them.

Either way, I know that I will fight, no matter if I die in the process.

'Shiki…Thank you,' I hear her whisper. She knows.

Then I smile to myself.

It involves Natsume.

Of course she knows.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

We travel by the light of the moon, through the wreckage of what used to be Central Town, or this academies version of it. Shops are in shambles, roads are cracked and broken. The big fountain in the center no longer runs. It looks like its completely empty, but there is more life then you would ever know.

"Put your hands above your head," he hear a familiar voice say.

"Shut up, you stupid Pedogay," I say as I turn around to see Narumi. It has been so long since I saw him. I think the last time I saw him was when we dropped all that cake on the ceiling and dyed his hair blue and skin orange…the good old days.

"That cuts deep," says Narumi.

"Narumi-sensei what are you doing here?" asks Anna as she and Nonoko hug him.

"I need to make sure that my lovely daughter is okay and my darling students are okay," he says with a cheeky smile.

I see that the principle didn't have the heart to tell him about Mikan. I turn to Koko and give him a pleading look.

"Narumi, do you know why this war started?" Koko ask.

"Yeah, because the principle finally went bat-shit crazy and started running this school like a concentration camp. Where is Mikan? She should be with you," he says. He knows something is wrong. I can just see it in his pleading look. He knows that something is wrong with Mikan.

Maybe he was told and he doesn't believe it.

"She's dead," I say simply.

He closes his eyes and lets out a shuttering breath.

"I didn't want to believe it was true. But… I guess it is." he says as a tear drips down his dirty face.

"Well, you get to partake in the fun part. Were going to kill the principle." I say to him.

Revenge fills his eyes and I can tell he likes that idea.

"We like to call this justice," says Nonoko. Anna nods.

"This is for all the kids who have died in this, or under his rule," Hotaru says.

"We are avenging everyone," says Ruka.

"Especially, Mikan and all of her friends. They died to save all of us." says Koko.

"This is for Mikan," I repeat.

He nods his head.

"For her."

…

Principle's P.O.V

Somehow they made it in. I don't know how, but they did.

'_I told you that your security is weak, its just like you,' _one of the voices in my head spat.

'**You need to show them who is boss. You're the leader, aren't you? Or are you just a useless, drunk, abusive hypocrite like your father,**" the other one sneered.

"Im not like him! don't ever tell me that again! I will never be like him. _Im a genius. _**Im successful. **_**Im everything he could only wish he could be.**_" I fume.

" '_Daddy, daddy, please don't hurt me, I will be a good boy, I promise,'" one of the voices mocks._

"Shut up! Shut up! I was a child! What did you expect me to do? I didn't know better. I was innocent," I say, defending the child I used to be.

"**Oh, boo-hoo the poor baby had a bad life. Suck it up. It wasn't that bad. If you were my Kid, I would smack you around. Your so god damn whiney," it says**

"SHUT UP!" I yell as I hold my head in my hands.

Its all because there was a single error in my plan. A simple flaw that led to them sneaking there way in. who, and how? Everyone at this school loves me, I don't know why anyone would betray me. The children still come into my office and tell me that im the best. The give me flowers… where are the flowers I had on my desk? Why aren't there flower petals that fell from the flower? Why doesn't it smell like the white roses the little girl brought me.

"_Your crazy. it's a hallucination. Remember, that's what happens when you don't take your pills. You cant live without them because your crazy. Crazy and useless. Just give up. A bullet will taste better then the taste of defeat," the voice sneered at me._

I wont go down. I am not crazy. I will show everyone. I wont lose!

They cant win against me! I am the leader, I am the god!

I raise my head with a sadistic smile on my face, yes, yes, I will win.

Then every light in my room goes off.

"NO. NO! TURN THE LIGHT ON," I yell as I run to the door. I pound my fists on it, but it wont move. I can only open the door by swiping my card. Without electricity, the key card wont work…and the generator that pumps sleeping medicine into those brats in the basement.

"NO. NO. SOMEONE. OPEN THE DOOR. YOU HAVE TO GET THE POWER BACK ON! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE," I yell. I am scared of the dark. Im regretting not having a window put in here.

There is no light in here, nothing to keep the monsters away.

I rock back and forth, my knees pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I burry my head in my knees.

"Mommy, mommy, save me, mommy. Im scared of the dark. The monsters will hurt me," I whimper.

"**It's not the monsters you should be scared of," **the voice says, laughing.

Laughter rings through the room. Everyone is laughing at me. Im the joke.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

We sneak through the Central Town, and to the woods. Its become more like a jungle. We all weave our way through, dodging branches and stepping over vines. We arrive at the Sakura tree at the edge of the forest and I stop.

It feels like just yesterday I kissed her under this tree. Just yesterday when I woke up with her asleep with my head on her lap.

Time has passed, but it doesn't feel like it.

I gently touch the trunk, my finger tips barely touching the surface, if fear that it will disappear right before my eyes.

"Natsume, were close. We don't have time to lose," whispers Hotaru.

I turn away and keep walking. We reach the heavily guarded building and see what our target.

The power box.

There is only a single guard.

The principle didn't even think about this approach. It is too simple. He thinks things through to much.

Before we even move, the man is unconscious on the ground. I look over to see Narumi with a big smile on his pedo face.

"Wow," says Koko.

We all snap out of our daze and silently rush over to him. I burn through the lock and it pops open. Hotaru takes my place and starts rearranging the wires, cutting wire, and deactivating the security system. She cuts the final red wire and we can hear the satisfying sound of the power going down. All the guards run to the hospital, where the second base is, while we hide in the shadows. We quietly run to the front of the building and silently enter.

We are walking up the staircase, when we hear a voice.

"HEY! INTRUDERS, GET THE-" the guard couldn't finish before there was a bullet in his head. I look around me. I didn't shoot.

Ruka didn't shoot.

Koko didn't shoot.

Anna didn't shoot.

Hotaru didn't shoot.

Nonoko didn't shoot.

Sumire didn't shoot.

Narumi didn't shoot.

A figure steps out of the shadows. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing about 10 feet away from us, is Mikan dripping wet and dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She is holding a gun in her and looking at us.

No she is looking at me. I take a step towards her and she tucks her towel in and opens her arms. I run into them and pick her, holding her tightly in my arms. She wraps her arms around me, holding me just as tightly. She pulls back and presses her wet lips to mine. I kiss back. She is here, in my arms.

She isn't dead.

She pulls back and her fingers are running through my hair. I purr at her touch. She looks me right in the eyes.

"I missed you, baby," she says. Her voice is very hoarse, and sounds awful, but at that moment, I wouldn't trade it to hear angels sing.

"God, I love you," I say. I was never one for telling her that. I thought it, all the time, but I never told her as many times as I could have. As I should have.

She looks in my eyes.

"We need to save everyone else and kill the principle," she says, serious.

I kiss her one more time.

"Your wish, is my command," I say.

…

**How did you like it!? I hope you did! Thank you for reading and feel free to tell me your opinion and leave suggestions! If you like this story, you might like my other one. Just go to my profile! **


	20. Chapter 20

Mikan's P.O.V

I don't know how long I have been asleep. I am aware that I cant wake up, but Im not necessarily asleep. Then I hear the sound that I have been waiting, god knows how long to hear. The sound of all the power shutting down.

Im inching closer and closer to conscieceness. Eventually, I start to twitch. Then I open my eyes. All my Alice starts to stir in my body, and within seconds, the glass is shattered all around me. I pull all the tubes out of me, coughing violently. I know that I should get used to my motor function, but I feel a tug inside my chest that only one person can trigger. I crawl on the floor and find a towel under a whole bunch of medical tools and pull it out, all the tools clattering all around me.

Slowly, steadily, and carefully I stand up, and after I find my legs reliable, I take a few steps. Then I start to get a steady pace. Then I start to fast walk. Then I start to jog, and finally im full out sprinting.

My 'Natsume-radar' that is in my head is blaring. I can tell that im getting close and nothing is going to stop me, that is until I feel something cold and hard under my foot and I trip and go flying forward.

"DAMNIT ALL!" I quietly yell, grinding my teeth together. I look over to see what in the hell tripped me and all the anger in me leaves. There lays a shiny pistol, innocently glinting in the crappy overhead light.

I pick it up and a small smile graces my lips. I get up and start running again. I go, until I hear footsteps and a voice.

"This is 394 to home base. The lights are out and I am still inside. I hear voices. I will get back to you when I can. Roger." he said and he put his walkie talkie down. I load my gun, but it makes a loud click.

'Damnit,' I curse mentally as I press myself against the wall. He looks around, but luckily doesn't see me. He walks away and I follow him. He stops suddenly in the main room that has a huge staircase in it.

"HEY! INTRUDERS, GET THE-" he doesn't get to finish before I put a bullet in his head. I am concealed in the shadows, so I see the intruders before they see me. What I see is the most beautiful thing I have seen in such a long time. I see Narumi, his blonde hair matted with dirt. I see Hotaru, her hair longer and a look in her eyes I have never seen before. I see Ruka, no longer a scrawny little girly boy. I see Anna, serious, not just playful. I see Nonoko, determined, and not second guessing herself. I see Sumire, no longer fretting about her torn apart appearance, but alert and focused. I see Koko, alert, no longer distracted by all the thoughts running through everyone's heads.

But im not really focusing on any of them. I am staring at the love of my life. The last thing I saw before I 'died.' the person that, even unconsciously, I have cried out for. His black hair is longer, but still messy, from not brushing it and from just being crazy. His face is tan, and his skin has stains of dirt, here and there, along with some thin scares and a few scratches. He is dressed in dirty, worn out clothes, that are faded. He is carrying a huge gun, which as weird of I am, in my eyes, is super hot and bad ass. But to me that was insignificant. All of it.

My eyes are staring into his beautiful crimson one. I step forward, out of the shadows that conceal me. All there eyes widen.

Natsume takes a step toward me, and I know he is uncertain, so I tuck in my towel tightly to make sure it wont slip and open my arms wide to him. He runs and scoops me up, his scent filling my nostrils. The smell of love, and the feeling of warmth.

I had missed this so much. But not as much as I missed this, I pulled back and crashed his lips against mine. He happily responded with just as much enthusiasm. My fingers make my way into his hair and he purrs softly. He really is 'Kuro Neko.'

"I missed you, baby," I say to him. My voice sound absolutely awful, but I cant help it. Hell knows how long it has been since I talked last. I had no sense of time.

"God, I love you," he says to me. He was never one to profess his love through words. He shows his love through actions. Hearing those words made me want to cry.

"We need to save everyone else and kill the principle," I whisper to him. He kisses me lightly.

"Your wish is my command." he says to me. And I know that I don't care the results. As long as im with him, I can die happy.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

I take off my jacket, and Hotaru gives Mikan some of her extra clothes and Mikan takes my hand and we go back to were she was kept. We find all of them awake, but unable to get out, either because there Alices will hurt them, or because they are still weak.

We get everyone out and dressed in something or another.

"How long has it been?" asks Scarlett as she hugs Knight close.

"Two years and a couple months," says Anna quietly.

"And im assuming we are going to kill the principle," croaks Kai.

We nod our head in agreement.

"Lets go then," says Kain as he starts to shakily walk. Jake laughs at his efforts, but isn't doing much better himself.

"I say we camp out here and rest. No one will come for us, well, I hope they don't at least," says Koko.

…

We all set things up, make beds, and feed everyone. Mikan is curled up on my lap, her thumb gently rubbing my kneecap.

"What was it like just sleeping for so long?" I ask her. She chuckles lightly, laying her head in the crook of my neck.

"I wasn't asleep really. I knew I wasn't dead, but I knew I couldn't wake up. I thought of you, though. I thought of you a lot. I could tell when you were struggling and I was scared I would lose you. I tried to yell for you to stop, but I knew you couldn't hear me." she says to me.

"I did hear you, sometimes." I say quietly. I can feel the smile on her lips.

"That's good," she said. "Maybe you will start listening to me more then," she jokes.

I smirk at her.

"Good luck with that, Polka." I say. She pinches my neck, and I just chuckle. I fall back, and she squeals. I cover us up with a blanket and look down at her.

"Happy Birthday, Mikan," I say. She looks at me confused for a second, and her eyes widen.

"Its my birthday?" she asks. I nod. Her head falls back down on my chest.

"I got just what I wanted." she said.

"Freedom?" I ask.

"No," she say as she sits up. She kisses me lightly before she puts her head back down. "You," she says. "You were my present," she whispers before she falls asleep. I make sure she is covered properly and I look over to find Narumi staring at us with a funny look.

"What?" I ask, irritated.

"I don't give you my blessing," he says, smiling. I smirk at him.

"Ill just have to prove to you I deserve it." I challenge.

"You break her heart, I will ax murder you," he says.

"Anyone tries to touch her, I'll kill them," I say.

He chuckles.

"Goodnight, son-in-law," he says.

"Goodnight, Pedogay," I say, and I fall asleep.

…

Ruka's P.O.V

It has been so long since I have seen that spark in Natsume's eyes. The second he laid eyes on her, his eyes got that spark in them. He is once again alive. I never thought I would see him like that again.

I rub small circles on Hotaru's back as I lay down.

"What are you thinking about, you idoit?" she mumbles into my shirt.

"Natsume is happy again." I say.

She scoffs. "Yes your sweet husband is happy again," she says.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" I tease. She punches me.

"No, I simply Hate the bastard because he took my Mikan away," she says.

I kiss the top of her head.

"Right now, they just need to catch up on the time they were away from each other. That all. Im sure we have a chance to get the relationship we used to have with her back. We just have to kill the principle." I say.

She nods her head in agreement.

"Hey Ruka," she says. I look down at her. She kisses me lightly, and quickly.

"I love you," she mumbles, barely audible. I chuckle lightly. Its so like her.

"I love you too," I say.

…

Ace's P.O.V

I feel so empty inside. So hallow. So alone.

That bitch betrayed me. She cheated on me again. She played me. I hope she dies.

Love isn't real. It doesn't really exist. I cant have it, so no one else can. It wouldn't be fair any other way. I know there are exceptions to the rules, but they are very few in numbers.

Love just hurts you in the end.

Nothing good comes out of it.

It is just filled with lies and empty promises, hopes, and dreams.

At least that's what I know it for.

Im happy that I got the chance to wake up. I have a chance to kill Lucy. To kill the principle. To kill those who have wronged me.

Vengeance is what im out for. That is all I need.

It's the only things that will keep me living. If I die in the process, well, who really cares. Ill see them in hell regardless.

My life of acting like everything is going to be alright is over.

Its time for the blood to spill.

…


	21. Chapter 21

Mikan's P.O.V

I woke up cloaked in a familiar warmth. I woke up in familiar arms. And when I opened my eyes I knew exactly whose face I would be looking up into. The face of Natsume Hyuuga. I slowly open my eyes and sit up so I can examine him before he wakes up. His face is so peaceful.

He looks so damn adorable.

Suddenly one of his sleeping eyes opens partially and he looks up at me.

"Like what you see?" he asks as he stretches. I sit up next to him and mimic his actions.

"Eh, your not the hottest guy iv seen, but your not to bad," I say. He growls and ignores me.

Everyone gets up and ready and we pack up our bags and start walking. Natsume is still ignoring me, pouting like a small child and walking by Ruka and Hotaru, who are linked by the hands. Koko is laughing as he carries a sleeping Sumire on his back and talks to Anna, Nonoko and Narumi. I fall back into my group of friends.

"How are you, Scarlett?" I ask my best friend. She gives me a small, fake smile as she squeezes Knights hand.

"I… I miss her more than anything. I feel so empty, Mika. I just want my daughter back," she says as a tear slips down her pale cheek.

I hug her tightly and I glance over a Knight. He looks at Scarlett with love, but his eyes are hallow. He feels that same emptiness that she does. They are true parents.

I then walk over to Kain and Kai.

"How is my favorite gay couple?" I tease.

"If I weren't so hungry, I would drop kick you in the face you stupid bitch, but im STARVING!" Kai yells at me. This is what happens when he goes on rationed food. He turns into a whiny bitch.

"Shut up, princess." Yells Kain. I laugh at them and go over to Jake.

"Hello there, Jake," I say.

He beams up at me. "Hello, cute Mika," he says.

"Cute?" I ask. He never called me cute before.

"Your cute now. Your cheeks are red, and you smile a lot and your eyes are sparkly. Your super cute. And its all because of that Natsume guy. Mika is cute when she is in love," he says. I ruffle his hair and turn to Ace.

He looks awful. His eyes are dark, filled to the brim with hatred and revenge. Having Lucy betray him was the last straw. He has been pushed over the edge.

"Are you okay?" I ask him cautiously, putting a hand on his arm.

"Im going to kill her. Im going to kill Lucy and enjoy every second of it. Then im going to kill the principle. I can live my life in peace after that." he says as he stares at me with empty eyes.

"It cant make you happy. It wont-" I say before im cut off.

"It doesn't matter. Im going to kill them." he says and then he turns away.

"Don't worry. He is going to die. No matter what." I say. Everyone nods there head.

There is no thing as mercy.

…

Principles P.O.V

I think it has been around 16 hours since the power went out, trapping me in my office. This is for the best. I have time to strategize. I have food, and water. I have my laptop to communicate. Plus, there is no way that they managed to get out…they shouldn't be alive, there bodies being kept alive by machines.

"Maybe your not as dull as we once saw you as," said the first voice in my head.

"Of course im not dull. I am smart and invincible. Nothing can beat me." I said smugly.

"Ah, yet you have proven to us how many times that you are nothing but a big disappointment. A failure. That's why SHE didn't want you." the second voice sneered.

"Cockiness causes blunders," says a familiar, soft, female voice in my head.

"She was nothing but a poor slut. And you shut up and get out of my head." I yell, lying.

"Oh-Ho! Yet you still dream about her every night. You still think about her all day. She is always on your mind, because no matter what you do, she wouldn't love you," the first voice sneered.

"SHE LOVED ME. I WAS THE ONE WHO THREW HER AWAY. SHE WAS JUST A COMMOM WHORE. SHE WASN'T BEAUTIFUL AND I DESERVED BETTER. I DESERVE THE BEST!" I scream.

" Lies, lies, lies. You spout them out of your mouth and you eagerly believe the ones fed to you," said the second voice.

"Just leave me alone," I said. I was shaking with rage. I can tell that the voices are gone for now.

I curl up in a ball and rock back and forth.

"There not real. They just lying. There not real. Just ignore them. There not real. She really loved me. There not real. don't listen to them. There not real. She will come back for you. There not real. Everyone loves you. There not real. You are better then them. There not real. You are the best. There not real. You control them. There not real…. There not real…. They are real…" I say as I rock, back and forth, back and forth.

Please… make them stop..

…

Natsume's P.O.V

I continue to walk with Ruka and Hotaru. Mikan is talking with her friends quietly. I can see pain in her eyes when she talks to Scarlett and Knight. I can see her laugh as she talks to Kain and Kai. I can see red blossom in her cheeks when she talks to Jake. And when she got to Ace, I saw worry.

I really wanted to know what she was talking about.

We are traveling all around the building. Pretty much aimlessly. What Hotaru managed to conjure was very little. Very undetailed, just the main levels and a few main rooms.

"Do you know where the hell we are?" I ask Narumi irritably.

"Not really, I mean, Iv only been to this building about 3 times and its not like they gave me an exclusive tour. I didn't even get to go to the ESP's office. I only know where the middle school and high school principle's office are." he says.

I glare at him.

"Its going to be right next to them, you moron!" I yell. Mikan comes to my side and pulls on my sleeve. I just ignore her.

"He isn't that stupid," says Narumi.

"Natsume," Mikan says as she pulls on my sleeve. I just ignore her.

"Well what if he isn't? he hasn't shown us that he is the smartest person in the world." I say.

"Natsume." Mikan says again as she pulls on my sleeve. I continue to ignore her.

"Well, he isn't that stupid. Plus, if you would have let me finish, I would have told you that the different level principles in very different locations," he says.

"Natsume," says Mikan yet again as she continues to pull on my sleeve.

"Well, maybe it would give us a damn hint on what floor he was on!" I yell.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yells as she pulls on my sleeve so hard that she pulls me to the ground, making me fall flat on my butt.

"WHAT?" I yell, pissed.

"They choose where there rooms are located. The ESP is on the top floor." she say.

"How do you know that?" I ask, my irritation quickly dissolving.

"He loved to watch the academy. He would stare out his window. Plus, I have been there before. Plus, he can see the outside, which is only achieved by being high up. So lets continue going up." she says as she starts to lead.

I take her hand and she looks at me out of the corner of her eye and smiles slightly.

We walk for hours and barely make it up two level. We don't know how many more levels we need, but I think we have quite a few left.

This is going to be a long trip.

…

Unknown's P.O.V

"Please! Someone help me. I cant get out!" I yell as I pound on my pearly white door. I lean my head against it, trying to catch my breath.

Then I stare hopelessly at the door. It is soundproof and I am to weak to break through it. I run my hands through my black hair and close my yellow eyes.

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself.

Then I start to pace in that little room of mine. I can only take 18 strides until I reach a wall then 18 strides back. Back and forth, back and forth.

Then, suddenly an idea pops into my head. I touch the floor with my right hand and close my eyes. I use my Alice and imagine it bending. When I open my eyes, I see that my fear is a reality. The whole room is Alice proof.

Am I going to die here?

…


	22. Chapter 22

Natsume's P.O.V

We don't really know what time it was, and we didn't really know how long we had been walking, but I think I had blisters on my blisters. We had been walking so long. And I don't even think that we have reached anywhere close to where the principle sits on his throne, waiting to die.

Mikan hasn't uttered a word of complaint, she just silently holds my hand.

Suddenly, her hand is released from mine and she grabs the gun from across my chest, me still strapped in it, and aims it at the shadows.

"Who the hell is there?" she asks calmly, her eyes narrowed at the darkness. I just stood there for a second, before I realized the situation, and quickly angled my body so that no harm could come to Mikan, but she could still shoot. We heard some soft footsteps and from the shadows came a long forgotten figure.

"MR. BEAR!" Mikan yelled as she ran from my grasp and picked up the bear, hugging him tightly to her chest. He didn't even try to struggle, the silent bear hugged her back.

Mikan turned to her friends and smiled at them as she held Mr. Bear like a small child, having him sit on the side of her hip. Narumi was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"I-I brought him with me," he said thorough his laughs. "BUT I LOST HIM!" he said as he burst into giggles again. I saw an evil glint and within the next half of a second, Narumi was pinned to the wall behind him by the shoulder of his shirt with an ax, and if im correct, im fairly sure he shit his pants.

Knight, Kai, Kain, Scarlett, and even Ace were staring at Mr. Bear with a terrified expression. Mikan was just smiling, absolutely delighted that she found him.

"I don't think that he has any plan on forgiving me any time soon," says Narumi as Ruka helps him off the wall.

Mr. Bear gets out of Mikan's arm and Mikan makes her way back to were she belongs: by my side. She hugs around my torso and I rest my chin on her head.

"HE IS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" yells Jake before he tackles him and hugs him close. The evil glint comes back into his eyes until he see's Jake. He looks so much like his deceased creator, that he cant find the heart to push him away. He hugs him back and that makes Jake even happier. Well, we found Jake's new best friend.

Somehow, Mr. Bear finds his way out of Jake's arms and stands in front of all of us. He takes out a notepad out of seemingly nowhere and begins to write.

"Yuu taught him that. It wasn't easy, but it made him so much tougher and now Mr. Bear can easily communicate with the ones that cant understand him." says Narumi. Anna gets a far off look in her eyes for a second, one that I no one but would see unless you were truly looking. Ill have to talk to Mikan about that later to see what she thinks.

_I know how to get to the Principles office. We need to get to hurry, because there is someone else in the building, I just cant quite place where they are. _Mr. Bear writes.

We all look all around at one another. This is wonderful. I look into Mikan's eyes and I see so many emotions.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her quietly as the others talk among themselves.

"Its good that we wont be wandering aimlessly, but I am curious about who else is here," she says.

"Polka, you know what's first," I say, not even bothering to finish.

"I know, but I have a feeling we should hurry. I don't feel that they are a threat." she says as she looks up into my crimson eyes with her big, hazel ones.

"Hn," I say, waiting for her to do what I want.

She gives me a quick peck on the lips, and skips over to talk to the others.

'I DO always get what I want,' I think, smirking.

* * *

Principle's P.O.V

I don't know why I was worrying so much. There is no way that they would wake up. I mean, there dead. I just need to calm down and have a shot of whiskey. I get up and go over to the moving, mahogany tray I have that has a three bottles of whiskey. I position a crystal shot glass and pick up one of the bottles.

"_Just like your daddy, aren't you? Cant live without your whiskey, not even for a day. Pathetic," _the voice sang.

"How many times do I have to say it! I am nothing like him! I am so much better then him!" I spit as I tip the bottle. Nothing but a few drops come out.

"**I dare you not to drink. I dare you to throw all that shit down the drain," **the other one spits.

"No, im just taking it because it calms my nerves." I say.

"_Did your father ever admit that he was an alcoholic. No. your just like him." _he says.

"SHUT UP," I yell as I throw the glass bottle at the wall across the room. It shatters, making it rain tiny pieces of glass. I wipe the sweat from my forehead with my hand and grab the next bottle.

" '**Oh, baby, daddy isn't sick. He drinks because he hurts and we cant afford medicine,' isn't that what mommy said to justify it? She even backed him up. Him and his addictions." **the voice said.

I try to ignore it and pick up another bottle, tipping it, but yet again only getting a few drops. My temper starts to flare. I throw that bottle against the same wall, the dent that was already there deepening.

"_Oh-ho! Getting so worked up? You don't need it, you say. Then why are you so angry!" _he teased.

"**Because he is an ac-" **I cut the voice off.

"I AM NOT AN ACOHOLIC." I roar, snatching up the last bottle and praying that it is full. I tip it, my teeth set together and my eyes ablaze. Nothing comes out, not even a few drop. I throw the bottle at the wall in front of me. Shards of glass fly up, hitting my face, and blood leaks down, but I don't seem to care.

Furry completely fills me as I pace back and forth in that small room.

* * *

Unknown's P.O.V

I sit leaned against the door to my 'room' as I try to think of ways to get out of here. I didn't ask for this. All I ever wanted was a regular family. Not a mom that just disappeared one day and an alcoholic, schizophrenic father who wont admit there is something wrong with him.

There was no aspect of my life that was normal. I was born in a science lab, and grew up around no one but my mother and people in white coats. I was born Suzume Yamada, and I never knew who my father was until I was 5 years old and my mother escaped out of here and left me alone. I barely ever see my father, he hates looking at me because my mother gave me practically all of her looks. I have never had any real friends, just dolls as a child and the charaters in books. In all the 17 years I have been alive, I have never dreamed of anything but to be normal.

Now I cant do anything. I am going to die in this room, because everyone forgot me. Tears welled up in my yellow eyes and a tear fell down my naturally pink cheek. My short, chin length, black hair was tangled. I just wanted to get out. I wanted to be free of everything and just spread my wings and fly away.

I would go anywhere, as long as it was away from here.

Then, as if my prayers had been answered, I heard a group of voices. I pounded on my door as loud as I could and shouted, making my already soar throat, even scratchier. No matter how loud I was, they still couldn't hear me.

'_Hello, my name is Mikan Yukihara. I am 18 years old and I am one of the leaders of the rebellions. I don't know where you are, or who you are, but if you are in trouble, or trapped somewhere, I am going to find you and help you. I cant do it right now though, I have to go end this war once and for all. I promise you that I will help you, if it is needed. Please be patient, and stay safe. Goodbye and good luck!' _I heard a voice. I knew that it wasn't over the intercom, but I wasn't crazy. It was like a message sent in my head.

"Thank you," I whisper. Now I have hope. I might get saved. Even if I don't, that's okay.

At least for the first time, in along time, I have hope.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

We followed Mr. Bear for a long time. He knew all the secret passages and where all the elevators were, so naturally we got so much farther. I could tell that the pull Mr. Bear was feeling was growing stronger. He knew someone was there and it made him uneasy. He sat calmly as Jake carried him, every time that Jake looked at him in his arms he got a sparkle that signified his total and utter happiness.

Wow, Jake is just so easily made happy.

As we walked down a hallway that had doors on each side.

It seemed like it was never ending. You couldn't tell one from another. I could feel that pull. I decided that telepathically sending a message couldn't hurt anyone… whether Natsume would kill me for it or not.

I just told whoever that if they needed help, then they just had to wait….I couldn't be doing that much damage at all…

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" asked Anna, as she looked at Mr. Bear

"Of course he does!" Yells Jake as he glares at Anna. I mean, how dare she question his Mr. Beary Bear. I MEAN LOOK AT HIM.

I just chuckled at his thought, knowing that nothing could ever change him. He will always be Jake.

That a good thing, especially in the condition that we are in right now. We have to be strong, for our enemy is getting closer and closer.

The time is finally coming.

* * *

**Tehehe, im sorry that this is so late, my dear readers. I have had a hard week or so. Its taking some getting used to. I hope you like this chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can! I promise! Review please! It warms my heart!**


	23. Chapter 23

Mikan's P.O.V

It was probably around 11:30 when we finally reached the top level. I don't even want to imagine how long we would be wandering if Mr. Bear hadn't come and saved us.

So here we are standing in front of a giant, floor to ceiling oak door. I look at the people by my side. We have all given everything we had, sacrificed our body and sanity, for this moment. I see everyone nod. I take Natsume's hand and push the door open. There is a hallway, with light cream walls and plush velvet carpet. On those walls, all lined up perfectly, were the pictures of all the past principles. They all smiled at us as we slowly made our way to down the moderately lit hallway.

It seemed like forever until we reached the final door. It was painted black, and it looked intimidating, but for some reason, I wasn't scared.

I wasted to much of my time being fearful of people, things and forces to waste it when it was so limited.

"Are you all ready?" I ask, no one in particular.

"We have waited so long. I don't think we should waste another moment." says Kai quietly.

I put my hand on the doorknob, knowing that if I am the one to touch it, all the things put on it to protect it will immediately become void.

I slowly turn the knob, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Just a little more…

Just a little more…

Just a little more…

_CLICK_

Its locked.

I growl in frustration as Natsume puts a hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder at him and give him his signature smirk.

"Watch and learn, baby," I say to him. He creases his forehead in confusion as I back up. I run towards the door and kick it open.

The door flies back revealing a dark room. I flip the switch and find the principle standing behind his desk with a silver pistol in hand. His hair is wild, his face is creased with wrinkles and he has deep bags under his eyes. His name brand pinstripe suit is all wrinkled and disheveled. His hands are shaking. His sleep deprived eyes are wild with shock, anger, helplessness, and even a little bit of fear.

"You were supposed to be dead." he hissed.

"And so were you. You deserve to die. You are the scum of the earth." hissed Natsume.

"Natsu, quiet." I say quietly.

"You aren't evil, your just sick. So very sick." I say softly. His eyes grow wide with shock and he tries to restrain the tears that want to leak out.

"Its her fault. She left me. She abandon me. I could have had the best of the best and I choose a her." he spat as his gun shakes.

"Put the gun down." I say quietly.

"No," he says as he turns the gun on himself.

"Don't do this, what about the kid you locked up." I say, everyone looks at me with a shocked look besides Koko.

He gives me a bitter laugh.

"She is better without her father alive," he says. Even my eyes go wide, I was just using what I knew, but that I was never expecting.

"I hated you. I hated all of you. You are the bane of my existence. You always have been. And you always will be. So goodbye you fucking brats." he says.

And before any of us could say anything else, he fired the gun and he was dead.

"He deserved so much worse then that! He killed people, Mikan! He killed you!" screams Natsume, his voice cracking at the last part.

I turn to him, and walk over in front of him. I place my hand on his cheek.

"He was sick in the head. He was nuts, Natsume. A severe, psychotic schizophrenic. He was evil, but he was also sick. He might have deserved to die, but not in the awful ways that we wanted him to." I say.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

He didn't deserve a painful Death! Are you kidding me? He took her away from me! He killed her! He killed the only thing good in my life. She might be here now but he wasn't always here.

"How do you know? He killed everyone in sight! Innocent lives were taken, Mikan, you should know that." I say. How could she treat him like that? With so much undeserved pity…

She holds my face with both hands and leans her forehead against mine.

"I saw in his head Natsu." she said as she looked in my eyes. They looked haunted even mentioning it.

"What did you see?" I asked quietly.

"When he was a child, his father was an alcoholic. His mother sided with his dad, never admitting that he had a problem. Then when she died, the abuse started. Oh, Natsu! The things he did to him where awful. Eventually, he snapped. He shot his dad in his sleep. He ran away, and was caught and put in Alice Academy and he met an Alice girl. She was locked away, deep in the basement. They fell in love, and it was so beautiful. Everything was perfect, until the voices started. All the things he went though, they drove him insane and triggered very bad things in his head. He knew he had to leave, so he left his pregnant girlfriend and transferred to another academy. He came back,, right after his child's fifth birthday and the voices where especially bad. He found her asleep, and he broke her neck. He killed her, and buried the bodies in the woods." she said.

Crazy. Well, everyone knew he was crazy. But there was seriously something wrong up there. Of course, it was not justifying his actions, but maybe, just maybe, I could relate a little bit.

All the things that I had been through. All the times I lost Mikan. I knew that if I hadn't had anyone to anchor me, then I might be just as crazy.

"But the thing is, he is in such denial that he wont consciously or unconsciously admit that he killed her. He made up this story, and locked his child away. Well, you know the rest." she finishes.

"He deserved Death," said Hotaru.

"And he got it," says Koko.

"Lets just go home," I say as I take Mikan's hand.

She nods her head.

"We just have to get the child first," she says.

We walk back to where we had originally been, this time with a sense of freedom. We reach the door where Mr. Bear and Mikan had felt the presence. Mikan was about to kick the door down, but I beat her to it. Hey, im cool too.

The door flies open and the lights flicker on. There she is, sitting in the corner.

…

Ace's P.O.V

I see her for the first time as she cowers in the corner. She is absolutely beautiful. Her curly, unmade black hair looked soft to the touch. Her yellow eyes were wide with fear, but the second she saw me, she stared at me with the same look of amazement I gave her. We couldn't look away. With just that one look, all the hatred and revenge I wanted to get disappeared. I didn't want to hurt Lucy anymore. I just wanted to hold the girl in front of me.

I stepped forward, and she stood up. Slowly, and cautiously, she came towards me. The second she was within arm length, I grabbed her and pulled her towards my chest.

She squeaked in surprise, but, soon, she melts into my arms.

"I told you, Ace. Love at first sight is real," Mikan whispers.

"What is your name?" I ask the girl in my arms, completely ignoring Mikan.

"Suzume. Who are you?" she shyly asks.

"Ace. My name is Ace, and I believe I am going to marry you." I say.

…

**Its shorter then usual, I know. I am going on vacation and I cant update, so sorry. I have got quite a few comments on how they wonder how Mikan could forgive them so easily. She didn't. she didn't really have a choice. She loves them, but they hurt her. But she doesn't want to die bitter. She wants to love with all she has until the day she dies. She doesn't want to die with all that hatred and 'What ifs' in her mind. The story is coming to an end soon. So thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24-The Happy Ending

Mikan's P.O.V

Ace finally met his other half. He met the girl that has waited to be saved by her Knight in Shining Armor, and he is the closest thing that she will get to that.

They are 'Soul Mates.'

When I told Scarlett that, she laughed at me.

"Just like you and Natsume," she said, giggling.

I smile at her, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, just like her and I," says a voice behind me before I can answer her myself.

I whirl around and see Natsume leaning against the door frame, staring at me with his intense crimson eyes. Scarlett giggles and runs out of the room.

He comes up to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Its over, Natsume, finally over," I say as I lean against him.

"Hn," he says. I guess there really isn't anything more to say on the subject.

Its over, everything is done. Its finally done.

…

Normal P.O.V (I KNOW! RARE RIGHT?!

The war ended. All the leader's that followed the principle were exiled, but not before there Alice's were taken and memories erased.

Everyone stayed at the academy as it slowly rebuilt itself. They all wanted to make sure the school was built on trustworthy, honest people, not psycho- dictators. A new principle was chosen, he was young, and much like Jake. He had new ideas and a honest spirit. He would do good for the school.

When everything started coming together, they decided it was finally time to go home. Mikan's home. Everyone was loaded on a plane, and it is almost like a sense of déjà vu. Well, that is for Mikan and the others. The others just thought they were being far to sentimental.

As the plane flew over Gakuen Alice, everyone erupted into cheers.

"Where home! Where finally home!" yells Narumi as he jumps up and down. Mikan stares in wonder. Gakuen Alice had expanded quite a bit, and the school was so much better. The plane landed, and Mikan walked outside, taking a deep breath of air. A tear slipped down her cheek. A tear of happiness.

"Mikan!" yells a familiar voice as a body crashes into her. She looks down and wraps her arms around the once little boy. Her younger brother, Youichi, was crying tears of happiness. He wasn't even trying to be strong and expressionless like Natsume was know to be. Mikan brought that out in people. Well, men at least.

"Youichi, Youichi, Youichi!" she said as she held him.

"You idoit! I thought you were dead!" he said. She cradled him.

"I know, im so sorry, honey," she said. They stood up, and she looked at him. He wasn't a Kid anymore. He was…a handsome boy!

Yuu walks up and looks at Mikan. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice," he says softly. He looks over at Anna, and his eyes soften. Her eyes tear up as she runs into his arms. He strokes her long pink hair, happiness in his eyes.

Now Mikan knew why she got such a far off look in her eyes at the mention of his name. Anna had a little crush on him. Alright it was more then a little.

"Mikan!" yelled Misaki as she tackled Mikan. Tsubasa followed behind, picking up the both of them.

"We-We thought that… you.. Where gone," she said, sniffling.

"I know, I know. Im so sorry. I missed you all so much!" she said softly. Misaki backed away into the loving arms of Tsubasa, who kissed the top of her head. She put her left hand on top of his and Mikan noticed a ring. Tsubasa wore a matching one. She smiled at this, but didn't say anything about it.

Everyone had a match, or at least some of them did.

Everything was perfect, they were finally getting there happy ending.

…

It was a warm summer day, and Mikan and Natsume where walking in a park right after Anna and Yuu's wedding. The couple was so in love, that when they got back they didn't stay farther then a 5 foot radius for the next week.

The wedding was just bound to happen.

Really, they had been to quite a few weddings.

Ruka and Hotaru's.

Ace and Suzume's.

Scarlett and Knight's official wedding, which there beloved daughter was the flower girl of. She was reunited with her parents, and she immediately knew who they where. London is now the light of there lives again.

Anna and Yuu's.

And now both Kain and Kai where dating a set of identical twins that have perfectly opposite personalities, much like themselves.

Even Jake had found a girl in the circus and who he was now following around the world (with Mr. Bear with him).

But it was Mikan and Natsume's alone time right now. They just walked through the green park, hand in hand, just basking in the lovely silence.

"Hey, Natsume, I have a secret." Mikan says.

Natsume smiled, knowing that if she didn't tell him willingly, he would force it out of her. She walks a few steps ahead of him and smiles, handing him a pen sized pink box with a blue ribbon around it.

Natsume quirked an eyebrow at the light of his world, curious as to what she got him.

She was Mikan, for all he knows she could have put the bulimic plague in there, all wrapped up in a box to make it seem innocent.

He opens it and sees a white stick. Is that a…pregnancy test? He looks at the little bubble and sees the symbol.

A red plus.

He drops the test and the box and wraps Mikan up in his arms.

He was going to be a father. He had the love of his life, and he had never asked for anything else, but he was getting a baby.

Mikan was laughing, tears of happiness coming out of her eyes.

"I guess my question is a little delayed, isn't it?" Natsume asks her.

"Question?" she asks. Wow, is she really that clueless.

"Mikan, im going to marry you," Natsume says. It wasn't really a question, it really was a statement.

She smiles at him.

"Of course you are," she says as she plants a soft kiss on his lips.

He sighed, "I was GOING to ask you today, but you beat me to it. Should I even bother getting down on my knees?" he asks as he smirks at him. Mikan pushes his shoulder, signaling him to get on his knees.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihara, the love of my life, the light of my world, my only reason for living," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up and get on with it," she says. He cant do anything without sarcasm.

"Fine, Polka, I love you, and I want to ask you, if you will marry me," Natsume says, as he stares into Mikan's beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, I will," she says as he stands up again, takes her hand and slips a ring on it. She marvels at it, until he loudly clears his throat.

She looks up at him and smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She gave him a proper kiss this time.

They had been over so much, even in the last year. Mikan found out that Persona, the man she had adopted as her brother, had been killed.

She had to rejust to living a 'normal life.'

The dreams that she had given up on, where now possibilities.

She had to completely change her frame of mind back to optimistic.

Anything was possible. Now she was getting married, and having a baby. Natsume's baby.

Everything was going to be alright. Sure, it wouldn't be easy.

There were always going to be trial.

_**But that was life**_.

There was nothing you could do about it but hold on to what you love.

In the end, as long as you know, who you are and what you love, nothing can tear you down.

The smiling laughing girl used to be _**Bitter and Broken **_but love changed her.

Love changes everything.

…

You see a couple, sitting on the porch, watching their children play in the backyard. The women has long blonde hair. The man has pitch black hair. There hands are clasps tight.

"Mikan, I think we have done well," the man says to the women. Mikan smiles.

"Natsume, you know we have," she says as she leans against his shoulder.

"I will always love you," says Mikan. Her husband usually isn't one to reply to things like that, but for once, he didn't want to ruin the perfect moment they had.

"I love you too," he said softly.

"Forever?" she asked, hopefully, with a smile on her lips.

He kisses her lightly.

"Forever," he says.

…

**Thank you for reading! This is the end! You have all been so faithful and wonderful! You have no idea how much you have helped me and I really hope that you loved reading this as much as I loved writing this! Forgive the mistakes I made, I know that im not the best at grammar! You have all been wonderful!**

**This is the end for sure! **

**I AM SAYING THIS NOW! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN Alice OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS. I DID ADD SOME AND I DO OWN THEM! BUT I DON'T OWN ANY ORIGANAL CHARATERS, OR THE STORYLINE OR ANYTHING BUT THE OC'S. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND OWNER! (who are all wonderful genius's) SO THIS IS THE HUGE DISCLAIMER! **

**I DON'T OWN!**


End file.
